MENTIRAS AL ACECHO
by Darling Kitty
Summary: Seto Kaiba ha tratado de ocultar muchas cosas en su vida, pero pronto aprenderá que todos siempre tenemos algo que ocultar... si no, pregúntele a Joey Wheeler... y a su esposa. Yaoi SxJ.
1. Mei Tzeng Li

**Este fic nació de un desafío en amor-yaoi. Mil perdones a las personas que les debo aún "Lucky" y "Juegos de Venganza", ya están casi listos; me explayaré más a fondo en los fics las razones por las cuales no las he podido continuar. Sin embargo, no olvido de sus ánimos, que se los agradezco con toda el alma. Espero que les guste mi nueva propuesta. Gracias.**

**Pairings: **SxJ, YYxY y otras.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Lemon. Sadomasoquismo. Mpreg. Contenido hetero. Violencia. En algunos casos, AU y personajes OCC.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Parte I: Mei Tzeng Li**

Domino…

Un viernes por la tarde, el sonido de los aviones aterrizar y despegar hacía un poco molesto para quienes no estaban acostumbrados. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, casi sofocante. Tal como un día veraniego dejó Japón, tal cual había regresado. Apenas salió de la compuerta del avión, sus llamativos cabellos rubios salieron a relucir, y sus ojos ocultos tras unos lentes de sol observaron todo el panorama que tenía por delante.

Sí, había vuelto. Un poco más de doce meses sin pisar esta patética ciudad.

Se sentía extranjero en su propia tierra, su look anglo-japonés lo ameritaba, en Estados Unidos pasaba por uno más de ellos, gracias a la ascendencia "gringa" que tenía el borracho de su padre, quien murió no hace mucho de una cirrosis que le destruyó el hígado.

Bastante extraño… una nueva vida.

Tenía que comenzar de nuevo, otra vez a acostumbrarse a la vida aquí, volver a ver a sus amigos, retomar su gran sueño y…

Y…

Tarde o temprano, volverse a ver cara a cara con la persona que le cambió la vida para siempre…

Pero ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes por preocuparse. Por ello, miró hacia atrás para ver donde estaban.

Esa era la gran diferencia de como se había ido.

Se fue uno solo rumbo a NY, pero habían vuelto cuatro…

El primero en salir fue un joven vestido pulcramente de negro, como si no estuviera conciente del calor que estaba haciendo. Su estilo realmente asustaba, sumándole su cabello ébano y sus ojos castaños rojizos, realmente daba un aire bastante sombrío. Un hombre algo oscuro, podría decirse, hasta que se lo trataba; serio, sí, pero bastante agradable. Lorent Regnier, natural de Lyon y que ha vivido desde los quince años en Norteamérica, un ser muy enigmático y con más de una faceta.

- Lorent¿me puedes decir dónde se metió Mei? – preguntó el rubio preocupado mientras recogía su equipaje – hace rato ya debería estar acá.

- Se quedó hablando con una alemana sobre niños. Tú sabes, mujeres – le contestó el moreno, resoplando su chasquilla en signo de resignación.

- Le dije que no se alejara de nosotros, se puede perder – algo de molestia se evidenció en él, si algún defecto tenía esa mujer era que era demasiado terca y llevada a sus ideas.

- No te preocupes, ella se sabe cuidar muy bien.

- No es ella quien realmente me preocupa, no quiero que a Joyce no le pase nada – se cruzó de brazos, recién habían llegado y ya habían problemas.

- Creo que estás exagerando – señaló el ojirojizo – ¿Ves? Allá vienen Mei y la pequeña.

El otro ni le oyó, saliendo disparado a ver a la mujer y al bebé que traía en sus brazos. Como siempre, la morena le mostraba una amplia y dulce sonrisa, no dando ni un matiz de sorpresa por la reacción del rubio.

Sin duda, una mujer muy especial para él, aunque nunca ha podido llegar a amarla. Ella tampoco le ha hecho alguna insinuación que le hiciera pensar que ella quisiera algo más de él que una gran amistad fraternal. Una relación bastante especial, por así llamarlo.

- ¿Qué te dije, Mei? – refunfuñó el chico alterado – ya te dije que esta ciudad es muy grande y te puedes perder. Joyce está muy chiquita, le puede pasar algo.

- Vamos, hombre – su voz sosegada le restaba importancia al asunto, mirando a la criatura que dormía en sus brazos, para luego devolvérsela al rubio – no soy una irresponsable… ja, creen que porque somos mujeres somos indefensas – su cabeza se movió en forma de negación – creo que te preocupas demasiado… Joey.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Esta ciudad algo la debo recordar, si me fui cuando tenía ocho años. Aparte siempre está el taxi, que me llevará directo al hotel¿cierto Lorent? – le pregunta al que recién ha llegado a su lado. El aludido sólo asintió en silencio, cosa que nadita le gustó al empecinado rubio – ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió para que se dirigieran a la limosina que los estaba esperando.

Joey suspiró. Era imposible contrariar a Mei Tzeng Li, una china que era incapaz de desembarazarse de una idea cuando la tenía fija en la cabeza.

Ahí ve que se va con Lorent y la bebé, caminando como si de adrede supiera que puede lucir tan estrecha cintura. Es que quien no supiera que le hace competencia a su apetito voraz, juraría que es anoréxica de lo flaca que es. Quizás no era tan voluptuosa como Mai, pero podía decirse que por lo menos se defendía teniendo lo justo y necesario.

Además con esos ojos azules profundos, tenía de sobra para llamar la atención, factor que era enfatizado porque era bastante blanca y de largo cabello negro; así que el único color que tenía en el rostro era su mirada claramente expresiva; acompañada de la sonrisota que siempre traía tatuada en la cara.

Aunque no por ser risueña significaba que era carente de carácter, más de alguna vez al rubiecito recordó con bastante pesar lo parecida que era con cierta personita cuando se ponía de malas.

En fin... no podía quejarse de su amiga y "benefactora"¿o no?

- Me estoy muriendo de calor – se quejó el francés ya estando arriba de la limosina - ¿hay aire acondicionado por aquí? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que intruseaba los botones de la puerta para ver si había algo.

- Lorent, te advertí que Domino es mucho más caluroso que Nueva York – se burlaba Joey, quien le estaba dando de comer a Joyce, quien había despertado y tomaba con muchas ganas su biberón – además, sólo a ti se te ocurre vestirte de negro, no sé cómo no te cocinas – la risa reprimida de la joven hizo que el moreno gruñera por lo bajo – lo que sí es normal – agregó el rubio – es que nos estemos muriendo de sueño, maldito cambio de horario – de solamente mencionar la palabra "sueño", no pudo evitar bostezar.

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte, yo tengo una gala de negocios – más reclamaba que otra cosa, Mei no estaba muy contenta que digamos puesto que tampoco podría dormir – apenas lleguemos, tengo que darme una ducha y arreglarme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Joey inquisidoramente – tú sabes te he acompañado todas la veces a esos eventos.

- Alguien se debe quedar con la bebita – argumentó la ojiazul – Lorent no conoce la ciudad, y ante cualquier percance, estará en problemas. Aparte, nada mejor que ella se quede con su propio padre – "además… no creo que estés preparado para volverlo a ver", dedujo.

- ¿Y si yo voy contigo? – sugirió el ojirojizo.

- Lo siento, pero creo que ya no está bien visto que tú y yo vayamos emparejados a una fiesta – replicó la chica – además no necesito a mi asesor financiero para las "relaciones públicas".

Para Joey, aquel comentario pasó totalmente desapercibido, pero para Lorent no. Casi toda una vida conociéndola le hace pensar que algo trama. Aparentemente todo era inofensivo.

Sin embargo, para ellos la venida a Japón tenía un propósito claro…

* * *

Yami Atemu miraba como su jefe se paseaba como león enjaulado por la oficina. Mejor ni hablar media palabra si no quería que el apocalipsis viniera antes de lo planeado, ya conocía bastante bien qué pasaba cuando aquel dragón ojiazul explotaba. Al desdichado sólo le quedaba aguantarlo, recién estaba casado y no podía quedar cesante tan pronto.

- Esa zorra, no lo puedo creer… ¡llevo un año con ella y la muy perra no se ha embarazado! – respingó el castaño iracundo al mirar el examen que la rubia se hacía mensualmente ante el ginecólogo.

"Corrección… llevas un año de playboy y ninguna se te ha embarazado", pensó el tricolor hastiado para sí mismo. No se le vaya ocurrir sugerir que tal vez el CEO era estéril o la tercera guerra mundial empezaría y él sería el primer mártir de aquella catástrofe.

Parecía castigo divino.

Seto Kaiba paulatinamente empezó a darse cuenta que si algún día se moría, todos los esfuerzos que había invertido en su vida serían en vano; no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que su hermanito no tenía el temple necesario para dirigir una corporación. Y agregando el tipo de vida que llevaba, no duraría muchos años. La única solución era entonces, tener una descendencia para enseñarle todo el teje y maneje de una de las empresas más grandes del planeta.

Hay que aclarar que el ojiazul no quería tener hijos para que le hicieran compañía o compartir. Sus vástagos debían comprender que nacerían privilegiados y por ende, también tendrían que cumplir con obligaciones específicas. No se iba a detener en banalidades tontas y carentes de sentido como darles abrazos o domingos de picnic en el parque. Bueno, tampoco sería el dictador totalitario y cruel que fue su padrastro, aunque sería un padre muy estricto.

Como primer paso, había decidido tomar a una mujer de sociedad como pareja estable. La escogida era algo especial, lo que tenía de descarada se podía compensar que era dueña de una cadena de turismo, si no hablaba mucho hasta podría lucirla y era una duelista famosa. Tonta no era, pero la superficialidad que tenía Mai Valentine lo hizo ver que podía tener un instinto asesino. Qué mujer más consumista, chupaba sus tarjetas de crédito tal fueran espuma.

Por poco y se rinde a adoptar con…

Una idea fugaz que se cruzó por su cerebro. Tener un hijo adoptado con él… ¡Qué absurdo! Al tener deberes, no podía abandonarse a los placeres y hasta en las ideas de suma importancia, ese bobo estaba contenida en ellas. Sin contar que él nunca podría engendrar, como padre sería un completo desastre, viviría consintiéndolos y contrariando sus órdenes.

Para su desgracia, cada día que pasó, en algún momento del día, salía a flote ese perro en sus recuerdos. Habían días en que apenas se acordaba de su existencia; y otros, en que su memoria simple y llanamente no lo dejaba en paz. Más de alguna vez, cuando estaba con Mai, en vez de verla a él, veía a Joey.

Para eso, Seto Kaiba tenía nombre y apellido… la fuerza de la costumbre.

Dos años con la misma persona hacía que ya fuera una rutina, para él era obvio que "creyera que todavía estaba con él", pero era obvio que nunca tendría un heredero idóneo al lado de ese rubio…

Joey Wheeler no era un tema de importancia, no era nada…

Aparte, él quería un hijo biológico para que heredara sus aptitudes. No todos tienen la suerte de Gozaburo de encontrar un niño genio en un orfanato como si encontrara un precioso par de zapatos en un centro comercial.

Cuando a los seis meses vio que Mai no le entregaba un resultado positivo, se empezó a volcar a otros brazos, pero ninguna le daba lo que esperaba.

Ya empezaba a preocuparse de lo que no se atrevió a decir Yami.

El no era…

Estéril.

¡No!

Sólo de pensarlo, se le revolvían las tripas.

- ¿Qué harás? – se aventuró el tricolor cuando lo vio más calmado al ojiazul – en un mes más te casarás con Mai.

- Cállate, faraón de pacotilla, que estoy pensando – si no fuera por la buena paga, las ganas del aludido de ahorcar a la reencarnación de un sacerdote, hubieran sido satisfechas.

Sin embargo, no podía notar la angustia del CEO. Esto ya no era tanto una cuestión de tener o no tener hijos, sino que su orgullo de macho estaba en juego, su hombría.

Pensaba que se tenía que buscar a otra, porque estaba seguro de una cosa…

El NO era el del problema.

* * *

Afinando las cuerdas, verificando el sonido, conectando los cables, probando los micrófonos…

Los Black Dragons estaban en pleno ensayo. Este trío de chicos que un día cualquiera se dieron cuenta que juntos en la música eran dinamita. Armoniosos, casi rallando a la sublimidad era la calidad de sus sonidos y la interpretación del vocalista era eminente.

Podría decirse que era un trío demasiado extraño. Bueno, tal vez Tristan se le asemejaba el prototipo de una estrella del rock si se ponía en su onda rebelde, con su motocicleta y todo. Pero los otros dos, sólo les faltaban la aureola y las alitas para ser unos ángeles, empezando por el mismo Yugi.

- Yug, estás cantando un tono más alto – le criticó Tristan al terminar su canción, mientras arreglaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

El tricolor luego que Yami se fuera a Egipto, sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, se sintió vacío. De un día para otro, dejó las cartas de lado para que no recordara más a cierto chiquillo que le podía leer hasta la mente y amaba con toda su alma, lamentándose muchas veces el porqué no le confesó sus sentimientos.

Los chicos vieron que Yugi necesitaba de una distracción para que no se derrumbara en la depresión, así les llegó el dato de parte de su abuelo, que cuando era niño, siempre estaba metido en los coros de la escuela.

Tristan, por su parte, desempolvó la guitarra eléctrica que no tocaba de los catorce años y comenzaron a juntarse para recordar temas viejos, comprobando que Yugi tenía una fantástica voz. De esporádico pasó a ser a diario, ni la vuelta del faraón hicieron que sus ensayos parasen, el chico recordó que cada vez que cantaba, la adrenalina recorría cada una de sus venas, transformándolo, haciéndole vibrar y realizar cosas que en su vida cotidiana no se atrevería a hacer.

Un día cualquiera, el tercero les dijo que le encantaba el teclado y que lo tocaba de los siete años; pidiéndoles que si podía tocar con ellos por diversión. Así de temas de artistas pasaron a temas propios, de temas propios pasaron de tener un nombre, de hobby pasaron a tomarlo como un trabajo, y de la realidad pasaron al sueño de tener un disco.

En las tocatas a discotecas, no faltaba la chica que le pedía el número de teléfono y no le creía absolutamente en nada cuando les decía que era un hombre casado. Eso es lo otro, a pesar de su cortos diecinueve años, ya había decidido hacer los votos con el apuesto Yami Atemu. En sólo unos cuantos meses de un idílico romance sirvió para comprometerse en matrimonio con el faraón, noticia que no sorprendió a nadie, desde el principio estaban demasiado compenetrados como para no sospechar que no tuvieran algo.

Era muy feliz en todo aspecto. Lo único que les haría falta es un disco que los hiciera saltar a la gloria y empezar su carrera como artistas…

Pero había un pequeño problema.

Un detalle…

- Hoy nuestro tecladista está demasiado distraído, pareciera que no vieras las teclas – señaló Yugi.

- Eso mismo iba a decirte, hermano. No sé que le pasa al pequeño tecladista – el chico castaño puso su manos en la cintura y con un gesto de falso engaño.

- Lo siento, estoy pensando en otras cosas – el menor estaba apenado por su penosa ejecución, su gran problema no le dejaba en paz ni en los ensayos.

- Creo que debemos dejarlo hasta aquí – sentenció el líder tricolor – mientras no resuelvas tu problemas, no podremos continuar. Te queremos mucho, pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a él.

- Yo no sé…

- Es tu hermano, no el dueño de tu vida – se exaltó Tristan – sé que ese pesado se ha portado un diez contigo, pero eso no significa que en agradecimiento te use como títere igual que todo el mundo… Mokuba.

Mokuba Kaiba, el adolescente de catorce años, le guardaba celosamente a su hermano mayor el secreto de que quería ser músico.

Lo más increíble de todo, es que gracias a Seto supo cuál era su vocación.

En esos tiempos en que su hermano vivía para estudiar, se sintió muy solo en tremenda mansión, viéndolo en las comidas y los cortos ratos libres que le diera el estricto maestro del castaño; no hallando nada mejor que un buen día, sugerirle a su padrastro tomar clases de teclado, lo eligió por elegir, para distracción.

En pocos meses descubrió que él y el teclado era una sola persona, horas y horas tocando el instrumento, y como para Gozaburo, Mokuba le era indiferente, no había un límite de tiempo de tiempo.

Seto, al ponerse a la cabeza de KC, siguió con sus clases, siendo esta vez como autodidacta y cada Navidad le pedía a su hermano uno más complejo y con más funciones que el que le había regalado el año anterior. El siempre complacía cada uno de sus caprichos.

Pero de ahí a decirle que quería dedicarse a la música… ¡Seto Kaiba pondría grito en el cielo! El ya tiene visto que hará un Doctorado en Derecho en la Universidad de Harvard o de Stanford.

Estaba hecho un lío, Tristan tenía razón que su hermano no podía dominarlo¡es su vida, por todos los demonios!

- Moki, no queremos presionarte, pero no podemos seguir así – el pelinegro se sentó en el suelo aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Le tenía demasiado miedo a su hermano – nadie nos contratará si saben que tu tutor no te da permiso para tocar.

- Se lo diré mañana en la noche – indicó Mokuba con decisión – esta noche habrá un evento en la mansión, se lo diré sin falta. Yo también soy uno de los Black Dragons – exclamó eufórico.

Tiritaba de horror. Un tipo serio como Seto no tendría el mejor concepto de "integrar una banda" y culparía a Yugi y compañía por incitarlo en "aquellas prácticas", castigándolo con no dejarle juntarse con ellos hasta que cumpliera treinta años.

Se sentía un completo cobarde, pero enfrentarse al dueño del mundo no era precisamente algo muy inspirador, menos si tu contraparte compartía su misma sangre.

No sabía que esa misma noche encontraría el valor que necesitaba…

* * *

Un vestido burdeo hasta los tobillos y un tajo a ambos lados hasta la rodilla, con cuello de tortuga, con mangas hasta el codo y un cinturón en forma de cadena a las caderas de plata era todo su vestuario. Nada de escotes ni de esas cosas, la nueva popularidad del presidente de una de las mayores corporaciones del mundo no hacía propicio mostrarse de ese modo si se iban con fines distintos.

- Te ves bien – le dijo el moreno al verla mirándose en el espejo – aunque todavía no estoy de acuerdo que vayas a ver a sujeto sin decirle nada a Joey.

- Estás loco, Lorent Regnier – frunció levemente el ceño, mientras se hacía un peinado – si se entera, va a querer ir conmigo y la cara de borrego degollado nadie se le va a despegar de la cara.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿todavía está enamorado de él? – le pregunta mirándola con un gesto imposible de identificar, y Mei lo miró resignada, le daba pena observar al pobre tipo.

El francés no era dado para mostrar sus emociones, a excepción de Mei. Se conocían desde la infancia y fueron criados como hermanos, podría engañar al mundo con su expresión semi neutra, pero a ella jamás. Entonces, no fue muy difícil para la joven deducir que muy pronto de conocerlo, se había enamorado de cierto chico rubio, quien estaba tan pendiente de sus problemas que ni se fijó.

- Lorent… - la ojiazul dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrazarlo - ¿cuántas veces te dije que no te fijaras en Joey? – suspiró resignada – no sólo eres mi brazo derecho, sino mi mejor amigo… si fuera por mí, feliz que se quedara contigo, estaría en las mejores manos.

- Y entonces¿por qué…

- Esta es la millonésima vez que te repito – le dijo con una seriedad inusual en ella – es por su bien, es la única forma en que Joey y Joyce estén protegidos. Además tú sabes que todavía no me olvido del innombrable, que me dan ganas de dejarlo eunuco de sólo recordarlo – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el ojirojizo – vamos Lorent, deja que se le pase la crisis post-parto y te echo una mano… ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿No se verá un poco raro? – la miraba un poco extraño.

- Nah, lo que diga la gente me importa un bledo…

- No lo digo por eso, lo digo por Kaiba.

- Menos me importa él, ya tuvo su oportunidad y la vida se encargará de abofetearle la cara – fue su determinación.

- Lo va a volver a ver y va a caer – le contrarió.

- Ese fue el otro motivo por el cual hice lo que hice – le guiño un ojo – de tal forma, que lo pensarán dos veces antes de… ¿no crees?

- Piensas en todo – la felicitó, a él ni en mil años se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Soy mujer, tonto – partiendo a terminar de arreglarse nuevamente.

Un silencio rondó por algunos momentos, Lorent dudó en hablar por no arruinar el momento, pero en definitiva, decidió hacerlo.

- Mei…

- Estás callado… sé que me vas a hablar del que no estaba muerto, sino que andaba de parranda. Desembucha – le ordenó la ojiazul.

- Va a llegar en dos semanas a Japón y se presentará a la sociedad, desacreditando a Kaiba como el culpable de su desaparición. Nuestro contacto dice que planea que distintas personas compren las acciones de KC, para que luego que éstos se los vendan a él, y así quedarse con la empresa – cambió su voz a una fría, ahora ambos estaban trabajando.

- Me suponía que haría algo así – se puso a meditar – dile a Crawford que compre, sé que Kaiba nunca moverá sus acciones. Tengo una idea… - sonrió maléficamente.

Lorent pensó qué podría ser. En cuanto se dio cuenta que treta ideaba su amiga, abrió los ojos como platos.

- Mei… no será lo que yo pienso – vio desconcertado como la muchacha afirmaba.

- Tal vez seré yo quien castigue a Kaiba – levantó las cejas de modo travieso – y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, frenaré a nuestro muertito y bajaré de su nube al "bastardo ricachón" ¡Oh, sí! Ya me veo la cara de ese par. Uno se va a morir de verdad y el otro terminará en el siquiático – la risa maquiavélica de la chica hizo suspirar al moreno.

- Esto es muy serio.

- Lo sé. Pero primero esperemos que llegue, que no se dé cuenta antes de tiempo que le voy a aguar la fiesta – advirtió - ¿no crees?

- Sí, pero… - no alcanzó a hablar, alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Hola! – fue la cantarina voz de Joey dirigida a los morenos – con esta señorita – refiriéndose a la pequeña rubia – nos dimos un paseo por el hotel y encantó a todo el mundo – dijo un padre hinchado como pavo.

- Pues claro que sí, es una princesita encantadora – la tomó en brazos, jugueteando con ella, mientras los chicos la miraban. Luego, le habló al ojirojizo – Lorent, quédate cinco minutos con Joyce, por favor. Quiero que Joey me deje a la limosina.

Y antes de que el rubio protestara con su discurso paternal, Mei lo jaló para llevárselo al ascensor. Dejar a su hija un minuto con alguien era para él un infierno, nadie se pasaría por la mente que Joey Wheeler resultara ser un padre tan hostigosamente preocupado.

- Joseph, no es primera vez que Joyce se queda con Lorent – a la ojiazul le daba risa – y son cinco minutos… Espero verte la cara cuando tenga novio…

- Que ni se le ocurra, voy a castrar al sicópata que se le acerque – ella rodó por los ojos y eso que aún faltaban quince años para ese día – Joey…

Pero cuando se abrió el ascensor, el ambiente divertido se acabó. Dos chicos se estaban dando un apasionado beso, lo más probable era que estaban en su luna de miel, ya que estaban bastante acaramelados. El semblante de Joey se ensombreció inmediatamente, mirando hasta con envidia a la pareja con un sentimiento de un "pudo ser".

En Japón, no sólo el desarrollo tecnológico ha sido más evolucionado, sino también la mentalidad con respecto a la orientación sexual. Es bastante común ver dos chicos o a dos chicas besándose como cualquier otra pareja, podían casarse y adoptar hijos. Poco a poco el mundo había aceptado a las personas con otras opciones, aunque aún en Norteamérica y otros lados del mundo todavía era chocante ver esta clase de escenas.

Aún que en ese momento, a Mei le hubiese gustado que ese acto estuviera totalmente prohibido con tal que el cachorro no pasara por eso.

- Lo siento… no sabía… yo…

- Mei, no es tu culpa…

- Igual hubiera preferido que no hubieras visto esto – estaba apesadumbrada.

- Mei… - el rubio besó su mejilla para tranquilizarla – no te preocupes. Ahora concéntrate en tu reunión de negocios y sé la gran mujer dominante de siempre. Dale una patada en el trasero a esos viejos estirados de mi parte – bromeó, para luego observarla mejor – por cierto, te ves muy bien, flaca.

- Gracias… no llegaré después de medianoche, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien – fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse a la limosina e irse.

Mientras la miraba partir, Joey pensaba. O mejor dicho, este último año había pensado mucho, sobre todo en lo que había sido su vida antes de irse a Nueva York- Aunque su cabeza le decía que debía dar vuelta la página, su corazón todavía seguía pensando y latiendo por… Seto.

Siempre se ha preguntado cuál fue la razón que lo tomó si nunca lo quiso, si antes de ese encontrón en el baño de la escuela, eran enemigos jurados. Pasaba la película una y otra vez, para ver si en algún lado podía tener la respuesta.

Le ha costado millones convencerse que su relación sólo trataba de tres palabras: sexo, sexo y sexo. Si se hubiera preocupado un poquitito por él, hubiera sabido que su fuente de ingreso no era muy normal que digamos y no hubiera caído en la mayor de las desesperaciones. Si no hubiese sido por Mei y Lorent, quizás se hubiera suicidado.

En los dos años que "estuvieron juntos" casi no hablaron de ellos mismos y lo poco que hablaban era para pelear; y el muy masoquista, la mayoría de las veces, volvió al lado de su amo mendigando por su amor. Analizándolo más fríamente, y aunque duela, ese gato sólo trepaba por él para utilizar su cuerpo y satisfacerse el mismo.

A pesar de todo… el alejamiento y el tiempo… lo amaba.

Se sentía un idiota que ha perdido la razón. Lo que lo mantenía cuerdo era que hay alguien que lo necesitaba fuerte, y ella lo consideraba su mundo.

"Tan corto es el amor y tan largo es el olvido".

* * *

Para ella, el auto estaba conduciendo jodidamente lento, y eso que el tráfico de Nueva York era mucho más terrible. Se notaba a todas luces que se encontraba casi histérica. Si Joey hubiera sabido a quien iba a ver, podía jurar a pies juntos que él estaría peor que ella. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, estaba al tanto que él no tenía emociones, pero sí sabía cómo sacarle provecho al de los otros. Sin embargo, sentía una melancolía que casi ni podía similar.

- ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó su chofer al verla tan conmocionada, de por sí, ya era muy raro.

- Sí, Matsumoto, no es nada – habló sin mucho convencimiento, de forma algo despótica para ser ella – no te preocupes, sigue manejando.

Miraba la ventana con poco interés, no había nada mejor que hacer. Simplemente juguetear con sus dedos, de la ansiedad que traía consigo, se iba a meter en tremendo lío.

Ella volvía por una venganza, convenciendo al ingenuo Joey para que se fuera con ella…

Se sentía pésimo por eso.

Pero…

"Dios, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto", pensó con pesar. Trataba de no llorar para que no se le corriera el maquillaje, esa reunión era muy importante. Ni se percató cuando llegaron a la mansión de tanto pensar.

Se bajó mirando la majestuosidad de aquella mansión, respiró hondo. Ya era hora de entrar, a lo que consideraba, un nido de ratas.

"No hay vuelta atrás", deliberó cuando subía la larga escalinata.

La velada era exclusiva de la _socialité _empresarial de oriente y Norteamérica, gente bien vestida y las mujeres que apenas se podían detrás de la cantidad de joyas que traían encima. Esas eran las esposas de los magnates, frívolas y aparentonas.

Ella no. La sencillez era parte de la distinción, y era tan poderosa como cualquiera de los de ahí, es un mundo difícil para una dama entre medio de aves rapiñas. Aparte que debía cuidarse de los que querían quedarse de su compañía, tenía que hacer frente asimismo con los que querían acostarse con ella. Ya en sus principios alguien jugó con sus sentimientos, lo había entregado todo y le devolvieron haciéndole el corazón hecho pedazos. Por eso comprendió tan bien a su rubio amigo cuando lo conoció, se hicieron inmediatamente compañeros del dolor. Esperaba que no se encontrara con ese maldito infeliz por estos lados, o tendría amnesia sobre la etiqueta. Al contrario de Joey, no se largaría a llorar por el que la humilló; como digna empresaria, tenía un orgullo del porte de aquella mansión en la que estaba pisando.

Rostros conocidos, rostros nuevos, hacían que la recepción fuera interesante. Pero ella tenía un punto fijo, hacía ya algunos meses que Lorent y Seto Kaiba habían hablado por videoconferencia, ya que KC estaba muy interesado en que Micro Program Corporation (MPC) firmaran una serie de contratos, que traerían beneficios por montones a ambas compañías. Lo único que sabía el presidente de Kaiba Corp. que una joven era la presidenta de aquella compañía nueva que crecía a pasos agigantados.

Puesto que este mundo le era conocido, Mei tenía que achicar su círculo de a poco para llegar al CEO. Llegar directamente a él evidenciaría debilidad por parte de ella, no pasando mucho tiempo para que estuviera frente al grupo más exclusivo, de los que se encontraba Kaiba.

Como se lo imaginaba, lo vio que estaba más arriba de la coronilla. Las fiestas y todo tipo de reunión social era algo que podía ver a leguas que el castaño detestaba y la cara de fastidio que no podía disimular. No obstante, era el que llamaba más la atención. Pobre, le gustaba ser el mejor pero tener bajo perfil. Mala suerte, esos son los costos de la fama, tener la cara de niño bonito, con muchos millones y gran inteligencia no pasan desapercibidos para nadie.

Caminando en forma gatuna iba dispuesta finalmente a toparse con él. Kaiba se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, el encuentro de ambos pares de ojos azules fue devastador.

Un choque de miradas que los dos apenas podían sostenerlo, la tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con una navaja.

No hizo falta mucho más que la atención de Seto Kaiba se posara en ella.

Bella y decidida; no muchas mujeres tienen tan rimbombante combinación, todas las mujeres lo miraban, pero casi ninguna se atrevía a confrontarlo directamente. Si le sumamos que está en su mansión, eso quería decir que era de la elite, una mujer con clase.

Era casi perfecta.

- Buenas noches, señor Kaiba – firme y animada únicamente por fuera, por dentro se la carcomían los nervios – me siento afortunada, no todos los días una se puede encontrar con Seto Kaiba sin una cita previa.

- Tengo mucho que hacer, una empresa que mantener – su mirada fría la analizaba de pies a cabeza. Otra menos preparada, se hubiera sonrojado. Mei también podía cabalmente imitar esa altivez – así que le advierto que diga qué es lo que quiere de una vez, no tengo toda la noche. No soy un imbécil para que me diga que no quiere nada de mí – un tono gélido que asustaría a quien lo escuchara.

- Es cierto, la gente como usted siempre se hace de rogar – una mueca irónica se asomó en ella – y no lo culpo, debe estar acostumbrado a toda esa gente lamiéndole las botas…

Es insólito, ya debería estar rogando por su cabeza. Interesante, una mujer inteligente además, muy parecida a él, salvo que su arma de batalla era su rostro afable.

Una cínica simpática… habría que verlo.

- No le quito más tiempo, supongo que Lorent Regnier habló con usted – lo miró fijamente, muy interesada en que se acordara de quien era. El CEO abrió atentamente los ojos – sí, soy la presidenta de la compañía MPC, Mei Tzeng Li, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano luego de su presentación.

Kaiba, en cambio, no se la dio. Al contrario de su común comportamiento, la tomó y se la besó.

Si quería cumplir sus prepósitos, debió afinar primeramente sus artes en la seducción, que por cierto, muchas damas se lo agradecieron de muchas maneras; manteniendo lo más posible la discreción, lográndolo sólo parcialmente.

Sin embargo, la señorita Tzeng Li estaba con una postura tan estoica y elegante como si nada hubiera pasado; sí que tenía razón que en ella había algo diferente, llevársela a la cama sería un verdadero lujo.

Pero al levantar su vista, se fijó en un detalle, algo de la mayor importancia. Un anillo dorado en la mano izquierda, una alianza que la marcaba notoriamente su nuevo estado civil, lo que no tenía la más mínima idea.

Muy joven para esos haberes, dieciocho o diecinueve años. No tenía más que él.

- Vaya, Regnier no nos contó que se había casado. Felicitaciones – fue más por cortesía que por otra cosa; no sería mucho impedimento hacer que le pusiera cuernos al marido.

- Muchas gracias, nos casamos hace un par de meses después del nacimiento de Joyce… mi hija – el orgullo le desbordaba por la sonrisa.

En cambio, a Seto Kaiba no le cabía en la cabeza cómo una mujer con tan pocos meses después de haber dado a luz, había quedado tan estupendamente. Quizás el bisturí tuvo mucho que ver con eso. Eso podría hacerlo abortar, una hijastra nunca ha estado en sus planes.

Aún así, no quería correr el riesgo de que su hijo saliera con una inteligencia minúscula como la de la madre que escogería para él, y advertía que Tzeng Li no era de ésas. Sacar el marido del camino no sería mala idea.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado? – el ligero galanteo para tener una pista del pobre diablo.

La sonrisa de Mei no pudo evitar llenarse de triunfo. Tenía el privilegio dejar la mente del empresario en un estado de _checkmate, _congelándole la cabeza a tal punto que ni pudiera reaccionar. Por eso, su tono sin titubeos y lentamente modulado, saboreando aquella pequeña victoria y a sabiendas del efecto que produciría en el CEO.

- Si le digo mi nombre de casada, estoy segura que me dirá que conoce a mi marido… Mi nombre es _Mei Wheeler… _

* * *

**Hace tiempo que tenía una idea muy parecida a un desafío en amor-yaoi, y al verlo… ¡me inspiré muchísimo ! A pesar que tengo dos fics a cuestas y los debo, lo siento mucho. Y no pude parar, fue más fuerte que yo. Sé que tendrán un millón de preguntas y que no entiendan mucho, pero todas sus preguntas serán contestadas en el curso de la historia. **

**Espero que no se hayan aburrido, sé que parece que Mei fuera la protagonista, pero tenía que presentarla; como también no podía crear una banda entre un grupo tan extraño sin dar una explicación medianamente lógica XD. A todo esto¿qué opinan de Lorent y Mei¿y que ésta última sea la esposa del cachorro? Ò.ó Eso sí, no hay que negar que menuda sorpresa se llevaron ustedes y el gato loco. **

**Aparte de SxJ y YYxY, ni creo que se pasan por la mente quienes serán las parejas. Conste que entre ellas habrá una hetero y otra archi extremadamente ultra rara, nunca antes vista (doble desafío, que parezca creíble). **

**El próximo capítulo se remontará en parte, al pasado de Seto y Joey, y además quien es el desgraciado que le destrozó el corazón a Mei.**

**Se me cuidan mucho y besos…**

**Shabita.**

**PS: Esa frase de "Tan corto es el amor y tan largo es el olvido" no es mía, sino de un gran poeta compatriota mío, Pablo Neruda, jejejejejeje.**


	2. Amores Perros

**Pairings: **SxJ, YYxY y otras.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Las organizaciones aquí utilizadas pertenecen a sí mismas y sólo serán utilizadas para este fic con fines de entretención, sin ser usadas para menoscabarlas.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Lemon. Sadomasoquismo. Mpreg. Contenido hetero. Violencia. En algunos casos, AU y personajes OCC.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Parte II: Amores Perros **

Mientras todos veían como invertir y pavonearse de sus millones al son de copas llenas de _champagne,_ el más pequeño de los Kaiba se sentaba en el suelo del jardín de la gran mansión, sin importarle que el traje que tenía puesto costara miles de dólares. Estaba más pendiente de maldecir su suerte por tener un apellido que nunca ha deseado.

Apellido, que por cierto, era el que lo había mantenido encerrado, pero su hermano es quien lo ha querido así, y lo que ordenaba Seto, era lo que se hacía.

Siempre había sido así, sólo en los tiempos en que estaba vivo su difunto padre biológico, de lo poco y nada que se acordaba, las cosas eran muy distintas. Luego que él murió, el castaño se había tomado demasiado en serio su rol de hermano mayor.

Y es que recién se está cuestionando si ese chico taciturno ha hecho las cosas correctamente.

¡Eso no quiere decir que no lo quisiera! Al contrario, es la persona quien más quiere y admira en el mundo, reconoce perfectamente que él no habría podido sobrevivir si hubiera estado en los zapatos de su hermano.

Sin embargo…

Todo sería mucho más fácil si no fuera un "Kaiba".

Por mucho que Seto parloteara que es un hombre práctico y con los pies en la tierra, es un hombre de sueños. La única diferencia con los demás es que tenía la capacidad y los medios para conseguirlo.

¿Y los suyos¿Dónde estaban?

Tenía el talento.

Tenía las ganas de luchar.

Tenía amigos con el mismo fin.

¿Qué es lo que le faltaba? Un hermano con la mente tan cerrada como su caja fuerte y que nunca lo dejaría estar en una banda… ¿Para qué querían más dinero si ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban? Seto estaba en la cima del mundo, Gozaburo estaba muerto… ya no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.

O quizá, sí…

_"Siempre andas encima de alguien para cuidarlo… ¡Si eres tú quien quiere que lo protejan! Mírate, pareces un gato asustado. Déjame en paz… Yo SI puedo resolver MIS cosas por mi cuenta, Se-chan…"_

Era su único recuerdo nítido de su más tierna infancia. Esa fue la primera frase que le cambió al ojiazul de ver el mundo; inocentes palabras que hicieron que el _switch_ de su hermano comenzara lentamente a moverse para llegar a ser el que era en el presente. Esa oración oírla a los ocho años, junto con algunos factores, puede ser lo más fuerte e influyente para un niño de lo que se podría pensar.

Muchas veces había llegado a concluir su padrastro afinó muchos detalles de la manera de ser del castaño, sobretodo, en el plano de la frialdad para tomar sus asuntos. Pero la determinación y su avidez por tener el control, empezó a gestarse mucho antes de que quedaran huérfanos.

Pero por querer tener Seto todo amarrado en sus manos, él mismo estaba metido en el saco y sentía que se encontraba sin salida.

Miró al vacío y suspiró, sin advertir que alguien llegaba muy atrasado a la fiesta y con cara de perdido, quien observó al chico como el salvavidas que podría sacarlo aquella "selva".

- Disculpe… - le habló el extraño a una prudente distancia, quien se frustró cuando vio que el pequeñajo maleducado no le ponía atención. Menos mal que ésta era una recepción de etiqueta.

"…"

- Perdón, ando perdido yo… - Mokuba comenzó a percibir un zumbido, que no le hacía nada de bien a su cabeza. Normalmente no era así, mas había comprobado que su paciencia en momentos de reflexión era mínima. Sólo pedía un momento de paz, y se encontraba con este extranjero perdido - ¿se siente bien?

Esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tremendo problema que tenía y éste le pregunta que si se siente bien.

"Noooooooo… ando así porque quiero construir una piscina a lo tío Mc Rico y nadar en mis billetes… mi dilema es que no sé si hacerla cuadrada u ovalada"

El problema de este desconocido era precisamente que su instinto paternal lo tenía demasiado elevado con tanto "niño" en su casa, a sus veinticinco años, era el maduro de su peculiar familia. La recepción poco amable no obstó para que el chiquillo le cayera en gracia, en consecuencia, insistió con un toque amistoso en el hombro del menor.

Sin embargo, Mokuba no pensaba lo mismo. Que moleste al señor importante que estaba adentro… por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas…

De un solo manotazo brusco, sacó la mano.

- ¡OIGA! DEJEME SOLO… QUe no… quiero… hablar… con… na… die… – la voz del chico se diluyó al dirigir su vista hacia el extraño.

Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero nada semejante… Ni su imaginación era tan extensa como para crear en su mente la imagen que tenía al frente

La noche y él hacían un exquisito juego, que combinados, envolvían de manera hipnotizante aquellas pupilas azules grisáceas, que se quedaron quietas para no perder detalle del espectáculo. No sabía si para su fortuna o desgracia aspiraba ese aire sombrío que incitaba a descubrir que había más allá de aquel ser tan enigmático.

Ojos castaños… exquisitamente bañados por el fuego vibrante, que le deben haber dado ese matiz rojizo que exigía que todo lo que tenía en mente, se esfumara.

Y sin resistirse demasiado, obedeció…

Ser un Kaiba, los Black Dragons y los dilemas de Seto quedaron extraviados en algún espacio de su cerebro.

Vaya a saber él si algún día los retomaría.

Estaba más perdido que antes… Y se sentía delicioso.

En un momento de cordura, se paró sobresaltado, pestañeando revoltosamente ante aquel hombre. Se dio cuenta que se había portado como un magnífico idiota ¡Bonita impresión que se llevaría de él!

- Y-yo… lo s-siento… ehhh, yo… – parecía que había corrido en una maratón de lo acelerado que estaba – yooo… ehhh… es q-que…

- Shhh… tranquilo – dijo el mayor con expresión neutra y un semblante agradable – hoy no ha sido mi día, esto parece un laberinto… - miraba por todos lados de lo enorme que era – lo siento mucho por molestarle.

- N-no, no es n-ninguna molestia - ¿no podía mover la boca sin dejar de temblarle? – tampoco h-ha sido m-mi día… - el jugueteo incesante entre sus dedos evidenciaba su nerviosismo, había empezado con aquel desconocido con el pie izquierdo.

- Eso explica que esté tan alterado – sonrió levemente – si quiere, podríamos ir a caminar un poco y me explica qué es lo que le inquieta tanto – se abrió paso para que el pequeño se fuera con él.

- Gracias… – el ambiente grato lo hizo sentirse un poco más en confianza y se dispuso a irse con él, intentando buscar cualquier tema de conversación – Oye¿y tú eres extranjero? – se reprochó inmediatamente cuando vio que estupidez acababa de preguntar.

"Tonto, tonto y tonto. De sólo verlo y escucharlo te das cuenta que no es japonés ¡Vaya deducción tuya, Moki¿Te ayudaron o la sacaste solito?"

- _Oui, mesieur. Je suis français_ (Sí, señor. Soy francés) – le contestó en su lengua nativa, dejando sin querer un chico atontado – _Je m'appelle Lorent Regnier. Et vous?_ (Me llamo Lorent Regnier ¿Y usted?) – y fue entonces como Mokuba Kaiba aprendió el porqué era el francés el idioma del amor, aquel tono tan seductor lo hacía tan condenadamente evidente.

Bendita sea, Madame Camus por ser tan estricta con él en un idioma, que pensaba que era inútil y aburrido.

Hasta ahora, claro.

-_ Je suis Mokuba Kaiba, il est un plaisir de le connaître_ (Yo soy Mokuba Kaiba, es un placer conocerlo) – se lució con el conocimiento del francés e hizo una reverencia para terminar con su presentación.

Al momento de decir su nombre, Lorent se echó hacia atrás más que impresionado, había estado más de cinco minutos charlando con uno de los dueños de aquella mansión. Aunque para el ojirojizo, esto carecía de relevancia, era el hecho que era… era…

Era el destino. No veía otra contestación a eso.

- Igualmente… – cuando se repuso hizo el mismo gesto que el ojiazul - ¿Pero no debería estar adentro?... Usted es uno de los anfitriones.

- A esa gente poco le importa que esté o no adentro – afirmó con resignación – y mucho menos quisiera pertenecer a este mundo tan… no sé… ¿superficial? – enfocó su vista hacia las estrellas, para luego regresar a su acompañante – y ése es mi aprieto, no sé cómo oponerme a él.

- Mmm… no entiendo lo que me quiere decir…

- Te explico con una condición… – aplicó poner esos ojos llenos de encanto que convence a cualquiera, acercando un poco su rostro al del francés – ¿puedes dejarme de tratar de usted, Lorent? Debo ser mucho menor que "tú"… – una risotada asomó en su rostro, no había visto a nadie tan formal como él.

- Está bien, ahora dirá… digo dirás, Mokuba…

- Eso está mucho mejor… andando…

* * *

"Mi nombre es _Mei Wheeler…" _

"…"

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Su boca se quedó inerte ante la noticia y el tiempo se detuvo, observándose el uno al otro por quien daría el primer movimiento.

Ella contemplaba la cara del que tenía en frente y, no era para menos, había dicho que estaba casada con el ex amante del millonario sin anestesia. Mentira no era. Hacía nueve semanas que se había casado con Joey Wheeler, así que no era una simple treta.

No podía ser…

El genio, sencillamente, sólo pudo atinar a parpadear para ver si esto se trataba de una broma; si hasta la parte más analítica de su mente se quedó en completo estado de _shock_ al oír esto, sintiendo que toda la presión se le acumuló en el pecho, para estallar a todas direcciones dentro de su cuerpo. Como su parte racional no funcionaba, su inconciente más oculto salió a flote con intensidad, gritando internamente lo primero que se cruzara. Y eso era incuestionable.

"¿C-a-s-a-d-o?"

El se había casado.

El mismo que le gritaba incansablemente mientras arqueaba su espalda y le pedía más.

El mismo al que ridiculizaba porque creía en que las estrellas fugaces cumplían deseos.

El mismo que eliminó de su vida puesto que lo consideraba una molestia.

El perro, bobo, tonto, soso y estúpido… Joey… se había casado.

Por más que se repetía para sí, esto no lo podía entender; algo se le atoró en su garganta, no pudiendo sacar la respiración. Algo dentro le decía que Joseph Wheeler le aguantaría todos sus caprichos…

Ese algo, se equivoco… en un año, ya tenía otros brazos donde cobijarse…

Por fuera, estaba inquietantemente quieto. La poca integridad que le quedaba a su genialidad, le hizo ver que antes muerto que mostrar algo ante esa "mujercita". Lo que no sabía, es que ella no esperaría toda la noche para que hablara. Por si no se había dado cuenta, ella también tenía una empresa que mantener.

- Vaya, el silencio otorga… y usted es tan obvio, señor Kaiba – un tremendo sarcasmo camuflado de una sonrisa de victoria, haciendo experimentar al CEO la mayor de sus humillaciones – sé que mi "marido" no es de su agrado. Espero que esto no sea un impedimento para nuestros negocios, señor Kaiba… – se enfocó en Seto seriamente.

- Por supuesto que no… el pe… digo, Wheeler no tiene nada que ver con esto. A menos que para los negocios tenga usted el mismo olfato que para encontrar esposo, no quiero que mi compañía se vaya a la quiebra…

El encuentro se empezaba a tornar bélico por alguien que no estaba presente, no en vano ambos conocían muy bien aquel arte de las palabras mordaces.

El castaño ni se percataba que el hecho de que ella fuera la "señora Wheeler" le molestara en demasía.

Era _eso_…

Y lo otro…

¿Cómo ese maldito perro se había conseguido una mujer con tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo? Nadie, ni siquiera ese vago tenía tanta suerte. Una mujer como ésa, gustaban de los tipos como él mismo; no los matoncitos de barrio, cuya falta de clase se les notaba a leguas.

- No se preocupe, en cuatro años no he llegado donde estoy si tuviera mal olfato – le indicó orgullosa y con cierta vanidad coqueta, continuó – en cuanto a Joey, tengo el pleno convencimiento que es él, el hombre adecuado… cada vez que veo a mi "hija" y ver como su padre es con ella, más convencida estoy – justo en el blanco, si algo iba a herir al orgullo de Seto Kaiba, era hablar de la hija de Joey.

Mei estaba en perfecto conocimiento cual fue la razón por la cual el ojiazul botó al rubio:

"Nunca me podrás dar hijos"

A Joey le llegó la familia que no esperaba, la que Seto necesitaba tener y no venía. Hasta en eso eran polos opuestos…

¡Qué irónico!

Tal como sospechaba, fue un balde de agua fría para Kaiba. Con la impresión que el rubio se había casado, se le olvidó que le había mencionado que ella tenía una hija. No había que tener el inmenso intelecto para darse cuenta que era de ella y de su marido.

Justamente… de él.

Ella no dudó en restregárselo en la cara, ardía de la rabia ver cómo Joey había padecido por un amor que no lo merecía y que éste le dijera en una indirecta, que era poca cosa para ella. Muy dueño de la casa sería, pero no iba a tolerar ningún insulto a sus amigos. Le hubiese gustado hacerle meter el trato que estaban por firmar por donde le cupiera e irse de ahí. Desgraciadamente, entrar a KC era la parte más elemental de sus planes con Lorent.

- Entonces tiene que seguir con su buen olfato, pues Kaiba Corporation no está pasando por el mejor momento – el tema de Joey y su hija, Seto prefirió desviarlo por la tangente de la forma más sutilmente posible.

Aunque no podía tragar que ella había ganado el primer _round. _Detestaba pedir ayuda a alguien, pero la inversión de Micro Program y la mente lista de Tzeng Li era lo que necesitaba para sacar de problemas a su empresa antes que éstos se agravaran.

La crisis financiera no era desconocida para nadie, pero mientras estuviera un buen lugar en la competencia, le seguirían rindiendo pleitesía. No volvería nunca a la pobreza que se había jurado salir de ella para dar a su hermano un futuro mejor, costara lo que costara.

- Lo sé… aunque también sé que ha salido de peores, señor Kaiba, y tengo fe que saldrá de ésta – adulación barata o no, pero el aludido se sintió más confiado, la confrontación entre ellos se había ido un poco. Negocios eran negocios.

- Quedamos de acuer… - fue entonces cuando alguien iba a interrumpir para marcar territorio.

- Buenas noches, hola mi vida…

Por la descripción que le hicieron, Mei supo inmediatamente que ella era la prometida del CEO. Rubia, atractiva y exuberante, mostrando sus encantos por doquier y a quien se deleitare contemplarle; con un vestido de diseñador, lleno de tajos, elaborado de tal forma que no cayese en lo vulgar. Sí, era ella.

- ¿Usted es…? – preguntó la rubia muy suspicaz.

- Mei Tzeng Li, la nueva socia de señor Kaiba, mucho gusto.

- Mai Valentine, su prometida, igualmente.

No era que la exuberante mujer fuera celópata, pero Seto no pasaba mucho tiempo con una mujer, a menos que fuera para satisfacer los instintos más básicos.

Tonta no era, estaba al tanto de que su prometido tenía amantes por montones. Por eso, había estado observando aquel flirteo con atención desde hacía rato. El miedo lo sintió cuando ella era quien dirigía la conversación, manejando a su prometido a su antojo, decidiendo intervenir entre ellos.

- Amor, te esperan los de distribuidores alemanes¿qué les digo? – excusa para sacarse como sea a la morena de encima. No le importó que el ojiazul la fulminara la mirada por decir motes cariñosos en público.

- Diles que me esperen – Mei tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse – la señora Wheeler y yo estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en algo muy importante.

La rubia agrandó sus ojos a más no poder¿había oído bien?

- ¿Wheeler?... Oye, yo el único que conozco es…

- Así es Mai, Joey es mi esposo – le sonrió ampliamente – me ha hablado mucho de ti. Los amigos de mi marido, son también los míos. Cuando nos establezcamos en Domino, te invitaré a nuestra casa. Queda para usted la misma invitación, Señor Kaiba – el castaño sólo asintió gélidamente.

- Entonces, quedamos de acuerdo para revisar lo que haga falta. El lunes a primera hora, en mi oficina.

- Está bien, en eso quedamos… – asintió la morena – y si me disculpa, señor Kaiba, debo irme. Llegué esta tarde a Japón y necesito descansar – hizo una reverencia de despedida – ha sido un gusto conocerlos a los dos. Hasta pronto – se retiró a la salida.

- Hasta pronto – la pareja repitió al mismo tiempo.

No hizo falta para que se alejara de ellos para que Mai hiciera un comentario – ¿te fijaste lo delgada que es? – le habló mientras miraba su propia cintura.

- Y eso que tiene una hija – dijo Seto, sangrando por la herida.

- ¿Ah? Pero si es muy joven… - dijo al ver que la silueta de la chica se iba por el gran portal de mansión. Al parecer no tuvo mayor interés en deducir cosas, estaba más preocupada de la estética.

Seto, por otro lado, tenía sentimientos totalmente ambivalentes, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Tenía gravado a fuego que el desgraciado de Wheeler se había casado, cuando había una relación cercana a la "posesión" por el rubio.

Joseph Wheeler era simplemente _suyo, _no importaba el tiempo que hubiera alejado ni con quien estuviera, éste ya tenía amo. Tener sexo con él era simplemente una delicia, nada que le pudiera darle una mujer.

Pero necesitaba dejar alguien al frente de su imperio y eso era algo que Wheeler no le podría dar. Aparte¿podría presentarle a su círculo alguien tan… vulgar? Pero sí es un perro callejero… ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Por lo tanto, como todo en la vida, debía escoger con la cabeza fría…

Mai Valentine fue la perfecta en su tiempo, aunque convencidísimo que ella era la del problema y su terrible consumismo, ya no era digna prometida del CEO ¿Y qué mejor que reemplazarla por la empresaria?

Cuando dijo que estaría con "la que se sea" para que el Imperio Kaiba dominara, era la que sea.

Había que sacar a Wheeler del camino, la china era demasiado para él.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba cometiendo dos errores graves… _Y uno de ellos, mortal…_

* * *

Kaiba y Mai no eran los únicos que la observaban irse. Había otra persona más que observaba incrédulamente a Mei, quien se dirigía a salir, el corazón latió desbocado apenas se percató de la presencia de la joven, no se imaginaba que la volvería ver, y mucho menos, en ese lugar. Sus ojos siguieron atormentados la caminata, la observaba tan o más bella que la recordaba desde la última vez que la vio. Y desde ese día, han pasado casi dos años. 

Era imposible…

De mala gana había aceptado ir a la fiesta de alguien que no le caía muy bien que digamos. Miren con quién se había encontrado.

Algo no muy de él, vaciló mucho antes de encontrarse que la mujer que hizo lo impensable. Enamorarlo.

Tuvo tanto miedo de prenderse de alguien, que cuando empezó a sentir algo desconcertante y peligroso dentro del pecho, la dejó ir de la forma más estúpida. Pensó que el amor era una especie de atadura y no insistió más en conocerla, pero cuando partió, el vacío en su alma nunca más pudo ser llenado por más chicas que ha tenido a sus pies; para más remate, todas con las que ha andado, caían en la odiosa comparación con el fantasma de la china, ganando siempre ésta última.

Así que dejó hablando solos a unos tipos, sin interesarle si se molestaban o no, un oportunista como él tenía bien en claro que oportunidades así se dan una sola vez en la vida. Así que corrió para alcanzarla, quizás esa misma noche volvería a los Estados Unidos.

Al estar a una distancia prudente, balbució nerviosamente.

- Mei…

En tanto ella, lo reconoció inmediatamente, de sólo escucharlo, se le erizó completamente la piel. Paró el paso, sin darse vuelta. No lo quería ver. A lo pasado, pisado y nada más.

- De todas las personas del mundo, eres al último a quien yo quisiera ver. Esfúmate – le ordenó álgidamente de espaldas a él.

No es que esperaba la más grata de las bienvenidas, tendría que hacer mucho para que la terca Mei lo perdonara y confiara en él.

- Mei… – insistió, cuando se lo proponía, él también podía ser aún más tozudo.

- Nada. El mejor favor que puedes hacerme es largarte – siguió caminando.

- Oye, tenemos que hablar… – la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo para que se volteara. Si quería que le dijera que se vaya, se lo tendría que decir a la cara. Si no se atrevía, por algo era.

Se giró hacia al que le había entregado todo y la dejo sin nada. Era él, tal como lo recordaba… igual de hermoso, tonto, orgulloso y ególatra ¿Qué se creía¿Adonis? Porque era lo suficiente fuerte para no terminar abatida a sus encantos.

- ¿Podemos hablar? Ha pasado mucho tiempo… y yo he cambiad… - la ojiazul lo miró con desprecio, estaba dando oídos a los inconfundibles discursos de los de su tipo. Idiota.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Deblin! No te creo, ni te creeré nunca. Déjame en paz…

* * *

Al fin se había quedado dormida, esta muchachita no tenía a quien no sacarle la persistencia, estuvo acunándola hasta las once de la noche. Bastante tarde, si se piensa que su bebita ya tenía cuatro meses y medio, pero ni tenía las intenciones de dormirse. Lorent se le había ocurrido seguir a la morena, por una excusa que ni el creyó ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta que está loco por ella? La sigue como perrito faldero, y ella, no le es muy indiferente tampoco, serían una linda pareja. 

No sabía que estaba muy lejos de dar con la realidad, los corazones de ambos chicos latían a otras direcciones. Y uno de ellos estaba, precisamente, detrás de sus huesos.

El, tan despistado, que no se daba por enterado…

Ufff…

Ni de noche paraba este calor. Salió un poco al balcón, para refrescarse.

No sin antes de verla de reojo como ella descansaba en su cuna.

Su ángel, quien lo había salvado… ¿Había alguien más hermoso que ella?

Cada vez que siente que ya no puede continuar, mira a esa cosita tan tierna que, con sus ojazos azules le dice que necesita su querer. Sin barreras. Sin condiciones.

La vida se apiadó de él y le dio algo que a ojos de los demás, sería aberrante. Aunque, para Joey Wheeler, los demás están de más, y ella fue quien lo ha sacado del tremendo foso que lo metió su padre.

Eso era lo increíble… Joyce no tenía madre, por más que viera a Mei como su figura materna, ella no lo era biológicamente.

Ella era hija de dos padres y estuvo pacientemente los nueve meses en el vientre de… su rubio papá.

Inverosímil¿verdad? Los hombres NO podían concebir hijos.

Pudo, y la razón era lo de menos, después de todo lo que le había pasado.

Eso era el "otro" padre de Joyce.

Seto Kaiba.

Una relación tan o más incoherente comparado con la forma en que nació su hija. Dos años que no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo nadie los descubrió o sospechara siquiera que entre el CEO y él había algo. De ahí que supiera que era ese algo exactamente, ha sido todo un misterio, porque hasta para él empezó en ese entonces como algo meramente sexual.

Desde ese tremendo atracón…

El baño de la escuela no fue el lugar más indicado para esa primera vez, pero fue riquísimo, explosivo.

Pensó que nunca habría una segunda. Al contrario, hubo una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta, hasta que se hizo hábito entre ellos. Lo hacían y eso era todo, hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Nadie reclamaba por afecto. Genial, ése era el acuerdo.

Hablaban poco. Joey sabía que Seto era hombre de pocas palabras y no iba a asaltarlo con ellas, además lo que quería era su cuerpo ¡Qué importaba que fuera como un plomo si en la cama era un volcán en erupción interminable!

Resultado: un día empezó a importarle y la relación libre tácita se volvió una tortura. Se enamoró del bastardo ricachón, luchando una enormidad consigo mismo ya que vislumbraba todo lo que iría a sufrir.

Dicho y hecho. Quería ser el primero, el único y el exclusivo en el corazón del frío empresario. Se encogía de celos al llenarse de portadas de que el ojiazul y una mujer espectacular tenían un discreto romance, que al final terminaba descubierto por los _paparazzi _que lo acosaban.

Mientras que él siempre estaba en el anonimato. El consuelo del tonto era que había durado más que todas esas chicas, lo que le daba un mínimo de esperanza, que se apagaba cuando le proponía que su relación fuera pública y que intentaran ser más que enemigos "con derechos".

**Flashback**

Era la noche posterior a la de año nuevo, celebrando por los nuevos deseos para el año que recién empezaba y para el CEO, su idea de efectuarlo era saciando su libido con aquel chico que estaba siempre disponible para hacerlo. Sería estúpido si no le dieran ganas después de estar boca abajo en la cama, dejando al aire toda su espalda y muslos, como quien no quiere la cosa. Ese pequeño descarado lo estaba tentando, así que se le ocurrió una idea, aprovechando la ocasión.

Tomó uno de los hielos que estaban para el _champagne_, se recostó al lado del rubio y puso el hielo sobre la cálida piel de Joey, quien se estremeció con el cambio de temperatura. Maldito pedazo de helado, que lo ponía caliente en sobremanera; jadeando y gimiendo ensordecedoramente de vez en cuando.

Sí, sí, sí, excitante.

El resbaladizo hielo empezó a hacerse camino, guiado por el dedo del castaño, que se tomaba todas sus pausas, sin apuros para alcanzar sus objetivos. Abordó por el terso muslo del cachorro, un cerro delicioso como partida, deslizándose naturalmente por la espalda, presionando para lograr un efecto tremendamente erótico.

Seto mordía sus labios maléficamente para concentrarse en ese delirio de piel que… era tan suave, tan sublime. Y eso que no lo había tocado.

De a poco, más arriba, hasta llegar al cuello, recogiendo lo poco que quedaba del cubito para metérselo en la boca. Acto seguido, tomó el rostro a Joey y sacó el hielo para traspasárselo, quien lo recibió encantado, seguido por el juego de las lenguas que sin pudor alguno profundizaban hasta lo más recóndito de la boca del otro y una que otra, morder ese pedacito de carne sonrosadito que no reconocería que le hipnotizaba, aquellos finos labios que se movían rebelde y apasionadamente.

Más fuerte. Más profundo. Más ardiente.

Sólo más…

Ninguno se conformaría con menos.

La palabra "pasivo" no existía, esto no tenía nada que ver con las posiciones que adoptaran.

Joey se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con aquel dragón, que lo observaba detenidamente. De repente, una de las yemas del rubio traspasó el suave rostro de su amor no correspondido, quien lo miraba tan agudamente que se sentía sin defensas. No hacía falta que Seto lo desnudara para sentirse así, con Seto Kaiba, hasta el alma quedaba al aire.

Besos repartidos a todos lados, traviesas manos que no se conformaban con nada, explorando cada lugar del otro como si fuera la primera y la última vez. Completamente desesperados, con la experiencia de saber cuál es el punto exacto del otro para subirlo hasta el cielo.

Llegando al momento culmine…

Uno dentro del otro… calor que abrasaba todo, que quemaba todo. Una unión perfecta…

El que estaba abajo se aferraba a las sábanas fuertemente para resistir aquel dolor placentero y asfixiante que había en su interior. Apretado y caliente empezó ese vaivén, restregándose ambos cuerpos húmedos por el sudor.

Uñas enmarcadas en la espalda por los movimientos certeros que ni dejan respirar…

Ojos levemente cerrados para perderse en el cúmulo de sensaciones…

No pudieron contener los gemidos hasta llegar hasta el éxtasis infinito…

**Fin del flashback**

Joey se apoyó en la baranda para fijar su vista en el paisaje, mientras su mente viajaba por los recuerdos, que era lo único que le dejó aquel gato ricachón. Ocasiones como ésta era lo que aprovechaba para analizar y volver a la misma conclusión que lo habían usado. No podía quejarse, aceptó las reglas y salió perdiendo.

El episodio del hielo fue una de las más candentes que vivió con el genio, fue maravilloso.

Hubiera sido una noche perfecta si no hubiese sido por la discusión.

Tonto ingenuo…

**Flashback**

Estaba apoyado en el pecho de Seto, los dos estaban dormitando después de una noche candente. El castaño se iría dentro de poco, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. La originalidad del dragón y esa forma de mirarlo, entre otras razones, hacían creer al rubio que podría significar algo para Kaiba.

- Seto… – susurró despacito – Seto…

- Mmm… – masculló molesto, se estaba quedando dormido – ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Ya lo estamos haciendo, tonto. Habla rápido que estoy cansado – su voz malhumorada era casi inteligible producto del sueño.

- Es que… he estado pensando – demonios, no era la primera vez que se lo decía y tiritaba como gelatina – que soy de la opinión de para qué seguimos escondiéndonos del mundo – un ojo azul se entreabrió enseguida, ya había la ilusión de quedarse dormido – debemos sentirnos privilegiados que no debemos vivir de las apariencias y que podemos expresarnos libremente.

- Wheeler¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo? – Kaiba se sentó de mala gana en la cama – hablas "como si estuviéramos enamorados". No lo necesitamos, me siento bien así.

Fue ahí cuando Joey se enfureció – Entonces... ¿por qué permanezco oculto, mientras todas tus parejas salen en la prensa?

- Ah, es eso… – el ojiazul se puso en la defensiva – te imaginé necesitado de dinero, no de fama - ironizó escupiendo lava. Todos querían algo de él, el cachorro no podía ser tan estúpidamente bondadoso.

- No te hagas la víctima, Seto, que no te resulta – contraatacó fieramente el rubio – no es justo que siempre luzcas a alguien, mientras yo parezco tu prostituta.

- Wheeler, todas las que andan conmigo son "mujeres", es ruin para el negocio tener una pareja de tu mismo sexo – le contestó al mismo tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo con toda tranquilidad.

- O sea… ¿por tu maldita compañía, me relegas? – esto sí era indignante, compitiendo el amor con una empresa – esto es de ver y no creer.

- Una cosa es que lo toleren en la vida cotidiana, pero en mi trabajo no todos lo aceptarán. No todos son japoneses o europeos – agregó – además pienso que esta conversación es inútil…nunca he tenido la intención de tener una relación seria contigo.

No necesitaba averiguar más. A Joey se le cayeron las ilusiones de una, quería únicamente salir de ese lugar y en su cama, largarse a lamentar su suerte. Tomó sus ropas para vestirse lo más rápido posible e irse.

- Yo te llamo, vienes; tú me llamas, si puedo, voy. Pasamos el momento y ya – lo dijo el genio como si fuera de lo más sencillo.

- ¿Sabes, niño bonito?… ¡Tienes vergüenza de andar con un perro callejero! Eso es lo que pasa – se lo echó en cara – me voy de aquí, cínico de mierda – dio tremendo portazo y salió.

Por supuesto, Seto ni se inmutó…

**Fin del flashback**

Se avergonzó cuando, después de que el ojiazul terminara con él, vio lo bajo que había caído. Se dijo esa vez que de ningún modo terminaría nuevamente en los brazos de ese bastardo. Ja, ja, a la semana siguiente ya estaba de nuevo siendo poseído por Seto y gritando como un puto cualquiera.

No había buscado otra pareja. Ni mucho menos lo había olvidado.

Lo que le impedía hacerlo era su hija, nadie le creería que dentro de él se gestó una nueva vida.

Cuento aparte era que Mei se haya casado con él. El no lo amaba; ella no sentía nada más que una linda amistad. Se casaron únicamente para decir que Joyce tenía una madre y arreglar sus problemas de inmigración; no habría problema si en cualquier momento quisiera divorciarse y le diera la tuición a la hija.

Eso sí, la muy vivaz le puso un pero… que no se la daría por ningún motivo si era para volver a rebajarse al maldito ricachón ése.

Ni el tampoco volvería para cumplirle otra vez al "niño" en sus antojos. No tendría cara para mirar a Joyce.

Pero la vuelta a Domino City, sólo le trajo más preguntas…

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? Porque eso lo tenía que dar por sentado.

Y otra más perturbadora aún…

¿Le diría a Seto Kaiba que tiene una hija?

* * *

Caminaron un poco menos de media hora, la conversación era tan amena que a Lorent se le olvidó entrar a la mansión. Después de la no muy buena impresión que tuvo del chico, hablando más a fondo con él y vio que era alguien muy maduro para su edad. Se sentía un poco opacado con respecto al Kaiba mayor, pero tenía los objetivos muy claros. 

- Ese es mi problema, Lorent – le señaló el chibi triste – mi hermano no querría jamás que yo fuera artista y tocara en una banda… ¡Sería un escándalo!

- ¿Y te importa lo que digan de ti?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- No es tan fácil, mi hermano es capaz de lo que sea con tal de logar sus propósitos – Mokuba se dirigió rendido – no te confundas, no es malo, Seto quiere sólo lo mejor para mí… pero…

- Lo que quiere tu hermano no es lo que deseas¿verdad? – Lorent completó la oración.

- Aja… – menos mal que estaba oscuro, o el francés notaría las mejillas que le ardían. Si le aconsejaba que cantara desnudo en el parque, definitivamente lo haría.

- Creo que tu hermano no tiene tolerancia a la frustración, que tiene miedo al fracaso y él no quiere que estés en una carrera tan riesgosa como es la artística¿o me equivoco? – el chico se sintió comprendido, todos a la primera, atacaban al castaño; el ojirojizo se puso, en cambio, en el lugar de Seto – pero ya estas en edad para tomar tus decisiones, y si fracasas, es por algo que hiciste y no te lamentes por algo que no pudiste hacerlo. No todo en la vida es triunfo, _c'est la vie _- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Así es la vida? – tradujo el chibi.

- Sí, lo importante no es ganar, porque no siempre ganarás en la vida – le indicó el mayor – lo importante es que en cada cosa que tú hagas no te quedes con la sensación que pudiste haber dado más de ti. Te lamentarás si al menos, no intentaste hablar con tu hermano.

¡Wow!, señoras y señores, Mokuba Kaiba tenía fuegos artificiales en el estómago, explotando a diestra y siniestra.

Se había enamorado.

- G-Gracias, Lorent – sonrió con sincera gratitud – me siento más tranquilo.

- Me alegro, cuando quieras, conversamos¿te parece?

- Sí, te tomaré la palabra… - ¡Bingo! Se sintió con muchas ganas de saltar por todos lados. Le dijo que eran prácticamente amigos. Fantástico.

Sin embargo, unas voces, que no estaban muy distanciados de ellos, los interrumpieron.

"¡Vete al diablo, Deblin! No te creo, ni te creeré nunca. Déjame en paz…"

El ojirojizo inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Mei, no podía encontrarse con otra persona que no fuera el bruto de Deblin.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el chibi curioso.

- Shhhhh… - lo calló, para ver que pasaba con su amiga y el desgraciado – le dije a esta obstinada que no viniera sola – pensó en voz alta, por lo que el chico alcanzó oír.

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí… shhhh, veamos qué le dice a este desgraciado – miró escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Mokuba hizo lo mismo.

Entre tanto, Duke y Mei se quedaron en silencio. La morena no se sentía tan bien como para ver a su ex y conversar amenamente lo que ha sido de sus vidas, lo de ellos se había acabado hace mucho y no en los mejores términos. Si algo no perdonaba la china era la traición, y el ojiverde le fue infiel, así que no tenían nada que hablar.

- Mei – comenzó a hablar Duke - ¿podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas?

- Claro… si los dos lo fuéramos, porque aquí hay un incivilizado y no soy yo – ironizó dolida.

Deblin fue la primera y la única experiencia amorosa que había tenido. Para ella, ésa bastaba y sobraba, y si le sumaba la de Joey, más desilusionada estaba del género masculino.

- No te comportes como una niña consentida – le pidió Duke casi en son de broma – sólo te pido que hablemos.

- ¿Y de qué¿De cómo te andabas revolcando con otra? Por favor, ten un poco más de tacto.

- Yo…

- No, Deblin… no – fue decidida – yo ya soy una mujer felizmente casada… otro aprovechó lo que tú desperdiciaste.

El estrambótico chico, pensó que era el destino quien podría reunirlos otra vez, pero vio que era para darse cuenta que nunca se lo perdonaría y que la había perdido para siempre. Al igual que Kaiba, sintió que el aire le faltaba, la única diferencia es que era capaz de tirar su orgullo por la borda para reconquistarla.

Aunque tuviera anillo en la mano, lo haría. No en vano era un Don Juan con todas las de la ley.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez, ni lo esté. Como ella dijo, sólo quiere que la dejen en paz.

- Vaya, se nos casó la princesa china – dijo Duke con burla – pues no te creo – aseguró.

- Ya te dijo que estaba casada, estúpido¿o no entiendes?… aléjate de ella si no quieres que vaya mal, Deblin.

- ¡Lorent! – exclamó la ojiazul asombrada que su amigo saliera de su escondite - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te seguí, siempre te metes en problemas – afirmó el francés.

El ojiverde, al ver la escena, concluyó – ¿Te casaste con Lorent, Mei? – preguntó con chispas en los ojos – ya sabía yo que te tenía ganas desde hacía mucho.

- ¡Qué me haya con Lorent o con el rey de España, no es tu problema, Deblin! – le gritó furibunda¿qué le importaba con quien se había casado? Era SU vida.

- ¿Entonces no hay nada más que hablar? – preguntó desesperanzado, sentía que solamente había perdido el tiempo.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste – sentenció Mei – Vámonos, Lorent, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar – lo dos se retiraron, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Duke.

Sin embargo, el ojirojizo se olvidó completamente de Mokuba. Estar con la morena era su "deber"

Mientras que el chibi, quien todavía estaba detrás del árbol, no le hicieron falta más palabras…

Esa mujer se había casado y el ojirojizo salió a su defensa enfáticamente. Más claro, ni el agua. Era obvio que ella y Lorent… se habían casado

Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Sus tiernos catorce años le hicieron vivir una linda fantasía, pero que se rompió drásticamente. A él nunca le gustarían los niñitos. El chibi creyó que era él demasiado maduro para que le provocara al francés siquiera un mal pensamiento.

Entonces se echó a correr a encerrarse a su habitación, deseando amargamente…

"Que seas muy feliz… Lorent"

* * *

- No me gustó que hayas venido. Ya no quiero que alguien me vigile. 

- Mei, es mi misión – afirmó el ojirojizo al subirse al auto – no seré tu guardaespaldas, pero debo cuidar todos los pasos que des. No sólo para ti es personal.

- Lo sé… esto no es un viaje de placer, aún tenemos dos semanas para arreglar. Te lo juro, Lorent, no se me va a escapar, va a pagar por todas las que me hizo – habló llena de rencor, esa voz que conocía únicamente el francés, ya que conocía su historia.

Una historia que hacía parecer a la de Kaiba un lecho de rosas…

Un calculador y hábil criminal de primera línea mundial, perseguido por la _Interpol _pero que nunca se le pudo probar ninguno de sus delitos, siempre había alguien que hacía el trabajo sucio por él. Lavado de dinero, narcotráfico y trata de blancas eran algunas luces de su angelical _curriculum._ Sin contar que la Yakuza, la Cosa Nostra y otras organizaciones, que ni se atrevían meterse en algún embrollo con él.

El problema era que siempre ante la sociedad había sido un hombre totalmente intachable, pudiendo burlar todas las veces a las autoridades, y no podían meterlo a la cárcel sin pruebas.

Hasta que…

El único crimen que cometió sin ningún motivo aparente, fue asesinar a un pobre diablo, específicamente, a la persona que más aborrecía en el mundo. Tan cegado estaba el tipo, que creyó que había realizado otro crimen perfecto, a excepción que vio algo que debía ser erradicado en el acto.

Un testigo. O mejor dicho, una pequeña testigo…

La hija de ocho años de aquel tipo.

Sin embargo, llegó la policía a tiempo y se inició una lucha a balazos, en el que el tipo pudo huir y la niña pudo ser rescatada, pero con graves secuelas sicológicas. Habían asesinado a su padre ante sus propios ojos y no pudo emitir palabra en meses.

El encargado de la _Interpol _en el caso pensó que el testimonio de la niña lo mandaría preso, pero que saldría al poco tiempo para ensañarse con ella. Fue entonces que decidió cambiarle el nombre y hacerla pasar por la hija bastarda de un multimillonario chino que le debía un favor, Xang Tzeng Li.

Desde ese día, la niña se llamó… Mei.

La razón de hacerla pasar por bastarda era justificar tenerla encerrada en la mansión Tzeng Li. Nadie de la conservadora y alta sociedad chica presentaría a un hijo bastardo a sus pares por temor al rechazo y los cuchicheos. Pero si la pasaba por adoptada, este encierro no se justificaría y llamaría mucho la atención, y eso era lo que menos se deseaba.

En seis años tuvo un programa de estudio muy parecido al de Kaiba y un extenuante entrenamiento en artes marciales chinas. Le dijeron desde un principio que ella algún día tendría la misión de capturar al asesino de su padre, por lo que aceptó gustosa todo lo que le impusieron.

Día tras día juró vengarse del mal nacido que le había quitado a su padre, a su familia, a su vida. Por una _obsesión…_

Es importante agregar que Xang sí quería mucho a Mei, a los seis años de conocerla, murió de cáncer. Viudo y sin hijos, le dejó todo. La chica decidió inmediatamente partir a los Estados Unidos y hacer una tremenda empresa para tenerla de fachada, para dar el primer paso de su plan. Sin embargo, el agente encargado de ella le dijo que no podía ir sola, así que le asignarían a alguien para que le colaborara en atrapar a ese sujeto.

Y ese alguien era… Lorent Regnier, que tenía en ese entonces, veintiún años.

Tenían tanta empatía que no tardaron en hacerse amigos, a pesar que la chica vivió seis años sin contacto con el exterior. Pero con los demás, le costó mucho sociabilizarse, aunque entendió o que se ponía al corriente o se iban al traste sus planes. Por esa misma razón, sus apariciones públicas fueron contadas con los dedos de una mano y era Lorent quien se encargaba de hacer las negociaciones.

Pese a todas sus dificultades, salió a flote y su empresa triunfó al mercado. Averiguó que el maldito ese planeaba quedarse con KC, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar la atención del estoico dueño de aquella empresa, lográndolo después de muchos intentos.

Esto tenía que ser perfecto. Ya era hora que saliera a la luz y no tener miedo de nada, ese fue el motivo por el que quiso presentarse sola ante Seto Kaiba.

De ahora en adelante, no se detendría, no comería, no dormiría hasta que su padre pudiera descansar en paz. Ella vivió seis años encerrada, mientras que el asesino estaba suelto.

Tenía una sed de venganza insostenible en su corazón. Detrás de su sonrisa, escondía un horrible pasado.

Y eso que ésta era sólo una de sus aristas.

Lo sentía mucho, pero Joey Wheeler era pieza fundamental en sus planes…

Y Seto Kaiba tenía mucho que ver en esto…

* * *

**¡Holis! Quiero decir varias cosas, miren que ando de pasadita a subir el capi… Primero, este fic tiene su ritmo, así que recién en el cuarto capítulo se van a reencontrar (los capis tercero y cuarto son **_**Visitas**_** y **_**Reencuentro forzado,**_** respectivamente), aunque los recuerdos del cachorro continúan xDDDDDDD. Cambiando de tema, mi estreno en las escenas lime¿les gustó? Un lemon es definitivamente muy pronto para esta historia que tiene muchas ramas y es sólo una muestrita de lo que hicieron nuestro par de tortolitos. Por si no leyeron mi advertencia (de hecho ni yo las leo xD), habrá un Mpreg, pero _no_ será la regla de los ukes ni nada de eso, pero eso se explicará más adelante.**

**Por último, una aclaración: sé que la última parte del capi es fuerte y no tiene mucho sentido con lo la historia a primera vista, pero no se preocupen que eso, que en los próximos capítulos agarrará forma ¡Y de qué forma! - **

**Se me cuidan mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Shabita.**

**Ahora vamos a ver los reviews:**

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Me alegró que te haya gustado la trama, cada capítulo tendrá muchas sorpresas; y también que te hayas decidido de probar con una pareja que no es tu favorita, pero no te preocupes, habrán muchas parejas. Ya ves que no era mentira, aunque creo que aún si se amaran, Joey tiene derecho a rehacer su vida ya que Seto decidió terminar con él. Esperemos que quiera recuperarlo n.n

**Elen-Ses: **Bueno, al final me decidí a publicar por estos lares, esperemos que les guste lo que yo quiero entregar. Me emociona saber que a mi betita le encanta lo que hago, espero primero actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente antes de hacer más fics de esta parejilla jejejejeje.

**Angel of friendship:** "Me voy poner a llorar de la emoción", espero que te siga gustando la historia y creo que ahora sí que no te quedará ninguna duda que esto será una masacre sicológica en la que el pobre Seto sufrirá montones.


	3. Visitas

**Pairings: **SxJ, YYxY y otras.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Las organizaciones aquí utilizadas pertenecen a sí mismas y sólo serán utilizadas para este fic con fines de entretención, sin ser usadas para menoscabarlas.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO****  
**

**By Darling Kitty****  
**

**Parte III: Visitas **

Bocas viciosas y anhelantes, tocando suavemente el paladar del otro con sus lenguas. Los cuerpos no menos inquietos buscaban algo nuevo; no importando cuantas veces lo habían hecho, siempre hallaban la manera de encontrarlo.

El amor en ellos… siempre una novedad…

Un misterioso lugar hace que dos cuerpos se hagan uno solo. Aunque en un tiempo lejano compartieron el cuerpo, no era lo mismo. El palpitante placer y los sentimientos cargados lo hacían todo diferente. No era una mera unión, sino era más bien, toda una expresión.

Movimientos frenéticos que calcinaban los cuerpos una y otra vez para terminar con grito satisfecho y a la vez deseoso de más.

Otra vez con los brazos repartidos, gotas de sudor recorriendo los cuerpos que incitaban al placer y repetición candente del nombre del otro…

Se amaron desde siempre. Si bien hubo, en un principio, desconfianza por parte del pequeño Yugi, en poco tiempo fue borrado por el encanto del faraón e identificó lentamente aquella sensación que se anidaba dentro de él. La timidez y el miedo a perderlo fueron lo que lo hicieron callar, sin medir que eso fue lo que significó perderlo para siempre.

Fue Yami, quien al volver, le declaró su amor ¡Pobre chico! Muy rey de su país era, pero no tenía los nervios de acero, hasta las piernas le temblaban. Aquel día fue el más feliz del pequeño Yugi.

De ahí, un nido de amor, seis meses después dieron el sí y de eso ha pasado un poco más de un año…

- Ya…mi… – llamó a su esposo entre jadeos – ¿tú no te cansas? – reclamó falsamente.

- No he oído quejas, _aibou_ – reía, mientras incitaba a Yugi con una caricia al final de su espalda, giemiendo quedito al roce – si no te gusta, lo dejo.

- Eres malvado, Yami¿lo sabías? – bromeó el más pequeño entre risas – no tienes piedad conmigo. Mira la hora que es.

- Un faraón nunca tiene misericordia, ya verás cual es el verdadero castigo – lo miró con lascivia.

Ese era el perfecto preámbulo para la siguiente ronda. No había más que decir…

Bajaron la guardia más temprano que otros días ya que para el egipcio, era día de trabajo. Yugi amaneció tan contento, que quería saltar de alegría. Se levantó temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo, con tanto "ejercicio nocturno" se le olvidó contar las buenas nuevas.

La noche anterior lo llamó su mejor amigo. Casi lloró de la emoción. Lo había extrañado tanto.  
¡Un año casi sin saber casi nada de él y había regresado!

Dijo que tenía muchas cosas que contar, dando más de una sorpresa. Esperaba que fueran buenas. Salvo una que otra llamada esporádica del rubio, mucho más contacto no había tenido con él.

- Buenos días – mientras cocinaba, unos brazos tomaban de su cintura - ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

- Muy bien… ¿te conté que tendríamos visitas?

- ¿A sí? – Yami lo miró extrañado – Lástima, yo tenía unos planes para salir y… - no alcanzó a terminar, Yugi se le adelanta.

- Joey…

- ¿Joey¿Qué tiene que ver Joey? – de repente, el faraón cayó en cuenta, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Aja, ha vuelto… ¿no te parece genial?

- Pues claro… pero deberá dar muchas explicaciones ese ingrato. Hemos sabido muy poco desde que se fue ese bribón.

El más pequeño sonrió – para eso, invité a los chicos también… ¿no te molesta?

- Por supuesto que no… espero regresar temprano del trabajo, menos mal que es sábado – protestó un poco, su jefe era "especial", por decir lo menos.

De todas formas, le encantaba su trabajo, debía agradecerle al ojiazul que le diera una oportunidad como su asistente.

- Tú sabes como es Kaiba, es un trabajólico – comentó Yugi mientras se sentaban a comer – pero es muy bueno pagando.

- ¿De qué lado estás tú, eh? – preguntó con falsos celos.

- Del tuyo, por supuesto.

- Kaiba es un explotador – gruño Yami mientras mordía su tostador, ganándose una risotada de su _aibou._

A pesar de los contratiempos de la rutina, todo entre ellos era _perfecto._ Tal vez, demasiado hermoso para ser cierto…

Siempre los sentimientos siempre son más fuertes cuando han sido puestos a prueba. Ya era la hora que estos muchachos lo supieran.

Mientras Yugi soñaba con la gloria sideral; Yami sólo añoraba ser un tipo normal…

No es que no quisiera apoyar a su _hikari_, al contrario… pero… después de tantos siglos tener tantas responsabilidades tan peculiares, lo habían cansado. Quería experimentar que era ser el común y corriente de las personas, esa vida tan sencilla que todo el mundo vive y nadie aprecia.

Desde que ha tenido cuerpo propio es un tipo que ha vivido la vida plenamente. No tiene las riquezas ni el poder de antaño pero ha tenido la libertad de escoger su destino, y eso no se paga con nada.

Así que no tenía ni idea cómo se lo diría…

Yugi pretendía pasearse por medio planeta y él tenía proyectado instalarse en Kaiba Corp. a trabajar.

Dos vidas unidas, pero dos sueños dispersos…

¿Cómo lo harían¿Cuándo se verían?

Fácil sería irse con él. Pero su orgullo no lo dejaría vivir como un mantenido, no señor.

Tampoco quería ser egoísta. No quería oponerse como seguramente lo haría Kaiba con Mokuba.

En ocasiones, era por celos.

No podía negarlo, a nadie le gusta que chicos y chicas griten obscenidades afiebradamente por tu pareja, y mucho menos al dominante faraón, que se lo tenía que tragar.

Sabía que algún día tendrían que enfrentar el tema. Algún día…

* * *

- Siento como si fuera a ver a mi suegra – reclamó cierta morena que jugaba con una bebé – los hombres cuando quieren, son más prejuiciosos…

Joey, quien iba al volante, casi se mató de la risa, cuando su amiga quería, era quejumbrosa a morir.

- Oye, mis amigos son muy simpáticos. No te preocupes, te adoraran, sobre todo Yugi.

- Yugi… me da tremenda curiosidad ese tal Yugi, hablas todo el rato de él… - sonó suspicaz – ¿no será que…?

- Mei, no lo digas ni en broma, que el faraón que tiene de marido si te escucha, me asesina y luego me corta en pedacitos… - habló en son de chiste mientras estacionaba el convertible, para cambiar drásticamente el tema – Ya llegamos, aquí es¿te gusta?

- Bonita casa…

- Lástima que Lorent no pudo acompañarnos – dijo Joey sinceramente.

- Tenía asuntos que atender, pero me prometió que va a venir más tarde – vio que su amigo andaba estático frente a la puerta. No había que ser un genio para imaginarse el motivo - anda, toca el timbre, no te van a comer…

Joey dudó antes de tocar, sabía que el reto por tener preocupados a todos sería inevitable, se consideraba el peor amigo del mundo. Llamó a sus amigos desde los Estados Unidos por primera vez a los cuatro meses de su partida, antes no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Joey!... bienve… – gritó Yugi pero al ver lo que el rubio tenía en "brazos", se quedó mudo.

- Hola, Yug…

- "…"

- Yug¿qué te pasa?

- "…"

- Yug… ¿estás bien?

- B-Bien – parpadeó con sus ojotes un par de veces para convencerse que no lo engañaba la vista - ¿qué es eso? – el chico ni preguntaba lógicamente. Menos veía la figura femenina que estaba al lado de Joey, la bebé le había mucho la atención.

- Hey, hermano¿qué tanto pasa aquí? – ése fue Tristan – el faraón anda hace rato espe-rán-do-los… – eso balbució apenas vio a Joey y a la niña.

- Hola… ¿pasa algo? – el de ojos melados cada vez entendía menos. Sin duda, era muy despistado.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el de cabellos tricolor, cuando al fin se percató de la presencia de la china.

Si seguían en ésas, muy capaz que entraran al anochecer, así en honor a la poca paciencia que tenía, se presentó inmediatamente – soy Mei Wheeler, la esposa de Joey; y la pequeña es nuestra hija Joyce. Mucho gusto – terminando con esa sonrisa infaltable que ella tenía.

Tristan y Yugi casi se murieron cuando oyeron la noticia, eso sí, sintieron que cayeron una gran cantidad de ladrillos sobre ellos. Era increíble lo que oían, e incluso podría decirse que se preguntaban si realmente era eso lo que habían escuchado. Sus bocas estaban tan abiertas como las de un pez, en un año el rubio volvió con familia y todo.

Creían que el rubio tendría hijos, pero que nunca se casaría. Era demasiado libre, abierto, y por qué no, algo inmaduro para esos compromisos.

El silencio absoluto reinaba entre ellos, se veía que en cualquier momento alguien lo rompería. Obviamente el que explotaría debería ser Tristan.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO QUE TE CASASTE Y NO NOS AVISASTE, JOSEPH WHEELER???!!! – fue un estruendo que casi botó la casa.

- Cálmate… - le decía casi ahogado, su moreno amigo tenía la tremenda tentativa de agarrar su cuello y apretarlo como si fuera una gallina.

- ¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Joey! Te casaste y ni llamaste para avisarnos… ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Lo siento mucho, pero todo fue muy rápido.

Otro silencio agobiante se sintió por un buen rato. Tal como el de ojos melados esperaba, la bienvenida no iba a ser de las mil maravillas.

- Creo que lo mejor es que entremos, Joey y su esposa nos explicarán todo – intervino el tricolor, que ya veía que su guitarrista se iba a ir a la cárcel.

Al entrar a la casa, a la ojiazul le presentaron los amigos de Joey, chicos algo extraños aunque que le parecieron buena gente. No sabía si era la reunión de los mellizos porque, aparte de Yami y Yugi, andaban un par de albinos muy parecidos que también andaban de visita. Insólitamente, el mejor que le cayó de todos fue el tal Bakura, no había visto nunca a nadie tan disparatado.

En cuanto al matrimonio, con una mentira más larga que una carretera y más elaborada que un puente, pudieron salir del paso. Todos los presentes se lo tragaron todo y muy contentos, felicitaron a la pareja.

Sin embargo, al egipcio le olió raro de principio a fin, demasiado aparataje para explicar un burdo matrimonio y un embarazo inesperado… ¿No podían decir "nos calentamos en una noche cualquiera, resultó que Mei salió embarazada y decidimos casarnos"? Se suponía que tenían ese grado de confianza para que estuvieran haciendo _cuentos chinos_¿o no?

Además no le resultaba ninguna novedad que Joey se había casado y era padre, Kaiba muy "alegremente" se lo había contado. Estuvo rumiando toda la mañana sobre las novedades, ya que él no había ido a la mansión la noche anterior.

¿Cómo fue?... ah, sí, lo recuerda perfectamente…

_Que Wheeler era poca cosa, que qué le vio a ese perro, que esa mujer era justo lo que "necesitaba", bla, bla, bla y bla… que no sé cómo yo NO puedo tener hijos y ése donde primero la ponía, le resultaba. Y donde la puso, si hasta para eso tenía suerte el condenado… _

Y continuado de un laaaaargo etcétera…

Kaiba no tenía una lengua muy activa, pero cuando en esas escasas ocasiones, le daba por hablar, llegaba a marear. Yami se autocompadecía frecuentemente porque era él quien tenía que soportarlo cuando le daban esos ataques de verborrea o de rabietas al CEO.

De ahí en adelante todo fue sonrisas, convirtiéndose la pequeña Joyce en la reina de la reunión, quedando sus padres relegados a segundo plano. Era el primer bebé del grupo, y como tal, deberían celebrarlo; Yugi le hacía gracias mientras Yami la tenía en brazos, sin embargo, muy rara vez la niña sonreía y hasta podía verse que se encontraba aburrida.

En eso, era hija de su padre…

Joyce Wheeler era una preciosa niña rubia y de ojos azules, facciones delicadas y de tez clara; toda una preciosidad de bebé, de esos que salen en los comerciales y todos al verla se quedaran diciendo "¡Ay, qué linda!". Aunque su manera de ser distaba mucho de su angelical apariencia, de mirada penetrante y a veces analítica, pareciera que entendiera más de lo que se creía que podía hacerlo; era también algo arisca, si se quiere, no se daba con cualquier persona y era muy posesiva con su papá.

A los pocos días de nacer, se sabía que sería en un futuro, una mujer terca, malhumorada y de gran carácter, demasiado Seto Kaiba al gusto de Joey. Pero si algo había heredado de quien la había gestado, era esa coqueta y seductora sonrisa que no mostraba con facilidad, su apetito voraz y ese carisma que hacía encantar al mundo entero donde fuera que vaya.

- Oye, Joey… tu hija es tan linda, menos mal que no salió parecida a ti…

- ¡¡¡TRISTAN!!!

Todo el mundo rió toda la tarde entre los chistes de mal gusto de Tristan y las bromas pesadas de Bakura, recordando viejos tiempos y el kilométrico cuestionario a la china, querían saber TODO acerca de la mujer que "conquistó" a su amigo.

Menos mal que cierto comentario suelto de Bakura no lo escuchó nadie, salvo Ryou, quien le dio tremendo codazo, porque en el caso que lo hubieran oído, quizás los hubieran echado a patadas de la casa…

- Si Wheeler fuera mujer, juraría que el padre de esa mocosa apática es el _sacerdote..._

* * *

Tiritaba de pies a cabeza, no era para menos. Sabía que Seto no tomaría para nada bien que había decidido unirse a una banda y que quería ser artista. Justamente la semana anterior le había dado un catálogo de lo que cada una de las universidades de la _Ivy League_ (las ocho más antiguas de Estados Unidos) y las carreras que éstas le ofrecerían.

Se sentía horrible.

Al igual que Seto, era más un niño precoz por lo que cumpliera los dieciséis ya estaría en la universidad.

Kaiba, estaba tan empeñado en darle lo mejor a Mokuba, que sin querer lo estaba presionando demasiado. No quería que sufriera el martirio que él padeció con Gozaburo pero que tuviera la mejor de las educaciones, aunque la separación le doliera mucho. Mokuba estaba muy conciente de eso y de las consecuencias que le acarrearía su decisión. Sin embargo, tampoco quería seguir lo que su hermano proponía para solamente para quedar bien con él.

No tenía dudas. La mitad de su vida había comprobado que el teclado es una prolongación de él.

Se infundió todo el valor que pudo para entrar al privado de su hermano.

- ¿Puedo? – su voz denotaba nervios que provenían de su tembloroso cuerpo.

- Mokuba, sabes de antemano que puedes entrar sin permiso – le indicó el castaño, sin despegarse de su laptop - ¿qué deseas?

- Seto… yo… b-bueno, yo…

- Vamos, no dudes… te he dicho muchas veces que la duda proviene de los perdedores – ahí está, el amoroso y a la vez duro hermano mayor.

- Seto, quería hablarte sobre mi futuro.

- Sabía que eras una persona madura y que decidirías antes de lo pensado – con lo dicho y la leve sonrisa de Kaiba, el pequeño se sintió peor. Si algo le gustaba hacer, era que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de él - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – no era miedoso, pero sabía que esto haría que el pelo perfecto del CEO flameara ardiente.

- De lo que me hablarías. Quiero enviarte a una escuela que enfoque precisamente tus gustos y que te deje tiempo libre suficiente para que vea a "esos" – refiriéndose a Yugi y compañía.

- Es que no me gusto… ninguna…

- Quizás Europa… Oxford, Bolonia y París son excelentes op…

- Seto… – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero estudiar en ninguna parte y ninguna cosa – respiró hondamente y habló con una decisión que desconocía de sí mismo – _quiero dedicarme a la música…_es lo que he decidido.

El ojiazul desvió la vista impactadamente sobre el chico asustado. Mokuba tragó saliva, que el castaño estuviera con los ojos abiertos y "callado" no era nada bueno.

Seto creyó haber oído mal…

Miró al moreno para ver si era una mentira o una broma de mal gusto, pero por la actitud temerosa del muchacho no lo era. Estaba perfectamente al tanto que a él no le gustaría nada la idea de que anduviera tocando en un bar de quinta y fumando marihuana en compañía de alguien. Siempre creyó que lo del teclado era un hobby y nada más.

Azules y azules violáceos se cruzaron. Uno con miedo y el otro con rabia.

- Supongo que escuché mal – inquirió el castaño mirándolo de forma muy penetrante.

Era su última oportunidad para arrepentirse y no tener problemas con su hermano. Tampoco podía escapar eternamente, alguna vez tendría que enfrentarlo.

- No, quiero ser artista…

A Seto no le podía pasar esto, reaccionó inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde tenías la cabeza cuando decidiste eso?! – preguntó Seto con molestia.

- Yo…

- ¡Nada! – casi gritó – apuesto que el maldito enano y el estúpido mono tienen que ver con esto.

- No, es que…

- ¡Pero que no! No he sacrificado mi vida para que termines en una revista de chismes y disponer de la fortuna Kaiba para que te compres licor y drogas ¡no, no y NO!

- Seto, yo quiero tocar, Yugi y Tris son personas muy…

- ¿Muy qué? – preguntó Kaiba ya enfadado – muy idiotas e ingenuos para no creer que terminarán encamados con cualquiera esnifando líneas de cocaína… ¿eso es lo que quieres para tu futuro?

- No, yo no haría eso – respondió Mokuba a poco de llorar.

- Eso lo dices ahora, que vives bien… con un poco de éxito, la gente se transforma.

- ¡¡¡COMO TU, QUE TE ACUESTAS CON CUALQUIERA QUE TENGA FALDA¡¡¡PARECES MAS UN PUTO QUE UN EMPRESARIO!!!

Un sonido se oyó. Una cachetada.

Mokuba volteó el rostro producto por el golpe. Pero lo que más le dolía era que _su hermano_ lo había golpeado._ Nunca_ le había puesto una mano encima. Y sí que le dolió. Entre tanto el castaño, al darse cuenta, se arrepintió inmediatamente, pero la acalorada discusión rápidamente se había ido de control.

- Lo siento… yo no quería… – Seto miró su mano que temblaba y caminó hacía atrás.

Los ojos violetas chispeaban de ira y pronto se tradujeron en palabras, antes huir disparado de aquella habitación.

- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

Antes de perseguirlo por las escaleras, se preguntó una cosa…

_¿Desde cuándo mi vida es un caos?_

* * *

Joey tenía la suficiente confianza de los dueños para sacar un vaso de agua de la cocina y bebérselo sin que se molestaran. A pesar de ello, le pidió permiso a Yugi, quien casi lo tomó como ofensa, teniéndose que ir a la cocina antes que su amigo le dijera algo.

Aunque debió decirle que había un teléfono y que su marido lo utilizaba para hablar cuando habían visitas.

En eso, empezó a buscar los vasos, que no encontraba en ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Yami, al ver al rubio tan perdido.

- Vasos.

- Están arriba a la derecha.

- Gracias – se dispuso a buscar donde el egipcio le había dicho.

E involuntariamente comenzó a escuchar su conversación.

- No estaba conversando contigo, Kaiba…

_"Kaiba"… _

¿Yami estaba hablando con él?

El corazón le latió aceleradamente, teniendo que sostener su pecho con la mano para que no se le saliera; un tremendo terremoto sintió en el estómago. Si esto le pasara sólo al saber que estaba en el teléfono, como sería cuando estuvieran cara a cara. Pensó que el día de volver a verlo sería muy lejano, pero llevaba apenas un día, y el desgraciado ya tenía que salir en el baile. Reencontrarse era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Siguiendo a sus tentaciones, se hizo el torpe que no encontraba nada y siguió prestando atención.

- Lo de Mokuba es importante – reclamó el CEO – está desaparecido, tuvimos una discusión. He llamado a su celular y no contesta.

- Eso sólo te pasa a ti, en primer lugar, ya me imagino el porqué – será su jefe, pero fuera de las horas de su trabajo no le aguantaría sus berrinches – aparte no puedo ser maleducado con mis amigos. No eres el único del mundo.

- No me vengas con eso de la amistad, esos idiotas pueden esperar.

- ¡Hace un año que no veo a _Joey,_ y no lo dejaré botado por ti!

El solo oír el nombre de ese bobo, se le erizó la piel de rabia. Hasta en las conversaciones menos imaginables, salía a la luz como por arte de magia; como la de anoche por ejemplo. Con todo, no podía dejar de lado ese leve nerviosismo.

Es que ambos lo sintieron. Por un teléfono estaban conectados…

No necesitaban oírse para sentir ese encierro caótico y enloquecedor. Podían ver que el otro estaba en el otro lado y pensar en un suspiro cosas sin sentido ni explicación.

"Seto…"

"Wheeler…"

Kaiba no prestaba atención las cosas que decía el faraón y su rabia, se fue al olvido rápidamente. La imagen hechizante y dorada se le vino a la cabeza, y por más que se resistiera a esa imagen casi surrealista, no podía escapar de ella. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tampoco quería.

Tantos momentos juntos…

"Pero no es posible… él nunca lo quiso posible"

Era lo que pensaba Joey, quien disimuladamente trataba de escuchar la aterciopelada y masculina voz por el auricular, aunque no pudiera entendérsele nada. Era absurdo, pero era su dueño, su amor, el padre de su hija. Volvía ese hormigueo constante por cada palmo de su cuerpo ¡Dios, no lo veía y ya sentía que veía de todos colores!

Se controlaba para no tomar ese maldito teléfono, debatiéndose si decir que lo ha extrañado tanto o sus cuatro verdades y mandarlo a freír monos.

Recuerdos, malos y buenos…

Sensaciones que se creyeron perdidas, salieron a flote.

El de ojos melados, sin querer, recordó aquella última vez, en que fue el acabose de todo; anótese, si es que alguna vez hubo algo. Ni su padre borracho hasta la médula lo hizo padecer tal humillación.

**Flashback**

Se lo habían prohibido, sin embargo, él nunca ha sido muy amigo de las reglas; el desafío era la primera palabra que cualquiera pudiera haberlo definido; así que sin más ni más, se dirigió a la oficina de su amante. Una voz le decía que no fuera más "ciego", que asumiera la tormentosa realidad en que estaba siendo sometido, presentía el corte final.

Mas, no quería aceptarlo…

¿La razón? La fe en que algún día iba a cambiar.

Nunca pudo dejar eso, era un soñador innato.

Un tonto perrito que esperaba fielmente el llamado del amo…

Seto no lo había llamado en una semana, lo único que sabía del castaño era por la prensa, que para su pesar, andaba con otra chica, otra amante de ocasión ¿Hasta cuándo soportaría? El gato había abusado de la suya demasiado como para que mínimo le diera una explicación para que terminara todo.

Lo temía. Lo sentía.

Pero no huiría.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Wheeler? – el CEO apenas lo vio, se puso furioso, mostrando su gran altivez – te dije perro estúpido que no te aparecieras por aquí.

- Si la montaña no viene a ti, tú tienes que ir a la montaña… o mejor dicho, a visitar a los bastardos ricachones – habló con determinación.

- ¿A qué viniste? – indagó el ojiazul con hastío – habla rápido.

- Me cansé, Kaiba – exclamó en un casi grito – ¡me cansé de ser tu puta! Ya no lo soporto, _por qué yo no…_

- ¿Por qué tú no qué?

- ¿Por qué escondemos lo nuestro? – preguntó por enésima vez – si es que hay algo entre… nosotros – vaciló en la parte final.

- Todavía insistes con lo mismo – Seto estaba furioso, todo esto lo consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo – para que lo entiendas de una vez por todas, tú mismo lo dijiste, sarnoso. Nunca ha habido nada entre tú y yo – dio su veredicto – Wheeler, _nosotros estábamos juntos pero no revueltos… _

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – estaba incrédulo, lo acababa de oír, realmente sonaba de verdad muy feo.- ¿Qué quiero decir? Que la pasábamos bien en las noches, pero de "ahí" a algo contigo… – fijó su vista en el rubio con desdén – ubícate, te falta demasiada clase para andar públicamente con una persona como yo. La gente como "tú" siempre están en las sombras para servirnos… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sentía lástima por sí mismo, por tener la desgracia de enamorarse de la persona menos indicada; lágrimas que se tentaban a caer raudas por el rostro de Joey, la poca dignidad que le quedaba era lo que se lo impedía. Pero el corazón roto no podía quitárselo nadie, sin importar cuando se había preparado, la vivencia era terrible.

No podía seguir con esta mentira, no más.

Y la rabia se lo estaba comiendo. Rabia consigo mismo, rabia con el mal nacido que tenía al frente.

- ¡Dime que lo que estás haciendo conmigo es muy de clase, Kaiba! – el orgullo de Joey burbujeaba lava ardiente, sus puños azotaron el escritorio del CEO de rabia.

- Siempre hay gente para satisfacer lo básico, perro… ¿o crees que te puse ese apodo sólo por lo idiota? – si algo sabía el castaño era herir y el rubio se estaba sintiendo la peor basura del mundo – aparte de eso, no sirves para nada. Yo necesito algo que jamás me darías.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

El CEO contestó con simpleza – hijos, Wheeler… tú nunca me darás hijos… necesito gente con mi sangre para que continúe con mi obra, y supongo que sabes que no se necesitan de dos hombres, por muy puto que seas…

Vacío, vacío…

Caía Joey, su dolor, su ira…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, repitiéndose en su mente muchas veces…

"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, este desgraciado no le daré el gusto de verme llorar…"

De repente, reaccionó.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Kaiba – yo no sé qué pensaba cuando me metí contigo… eres peor que la escoria…

Desilusión, desolación.

El ojiazul era sarcástico, nunca había sido cruel. Al menos, no tanto como en ese instante.

- ¿Qué te crees¿No sabes con quién tratas? – siseó Seto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios – ya vas a ver, perro mugroso… - apretó un botón – ¡Seguridad!

Al poco tiempo, dos armarios andantes aparecieron para llevarse a la rubia molestia. Este hizo mal en oponer resistencia, por lo que los dos grandotes lo agarraron antes de llevárselo, pateaba y profería palabrotas para que lo soltaran.

- No sé cómo entró este mocoso, pero la próxima vez que lo haga, lo pagarán bien caro – dispuso el gran señor Kaiba – llévenselo de aquí, no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida – la última frase se la dijo a Joey mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que le quedara claro que era una molestia para él.

- ¡No, suélteme! – gritaba el rubio - ¡Kaiba, te vas a arrepentir de lo que me has hecho¡Ojala nunca tengas hijos, para que no tengan un padre como tú!

- Todos dicen lo mismo – murmuró el CEO, para que nadie lo escuchara.

- _¡Algún día entraré aquí por la puerta de adelante!_ ¡Te lo juro!... Ya vas a ver – gritaba el cachorro mientras seguía forcejeando con los guardias – ¡Volveré!

- Sí, claro – volvió a sentarse y concentrarse en su laptop - ¿en qué estaba?...

Mientras tanto, Joey lo lanzaron a la calle, comiendo literalmente el cemento y recibiendo las burlas de los guardias, que no lo golpearon por lástima. Aunque era hombre, era lo más lógico que era "otro más" en la larga lista de Seto kaiba

Era verano… pero para él, su corazón llovía, de pena…

¿Por qué no le dijo que no quería verlo más, sino tenía que despacharlo de esa forma?

No tenía culpa de no tener su _status_ o no poderle concebirle hijos. No era una chica ni le gustaban tampoco. Si hubiese sido una mujer, le hubiera llenado de niños.

¿A qué aferrarse cuando nadie puede saberlo?

¿Con qué hombro apoyarse sin poder desahogarse?

Su orgullo tampoco dejaría contar la degradación que ha sido objeto por dos años…

"Irse", huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Eso era la única posibilidad que le quedaba.

Corría por las calles llorando, sin importarle con quien se estrellaba, necesitaba largarse a otro lugar. El dinero que tuvo con ese _terrible trabajo_ le iba a ser suficiente para hacerlo.

Ya no quería saber de nada, de nadie.

No tenía cara para contarle a nadie, no soportaría las críticas y los "no debiste" de los demás.

Sin saber lo que depararía el futuro, partiría. Nadie, ni el mismo, sabían que dos criaturas estaban dentro de él y que en cierto modo, lo han hecho sobrevivir.

Una de ellas sería lo que se transformaría en su luz en medio de la oscuridad, en su esperanza…

La otra… es la que todos tenemos, es aquella bestia que escondemos y que sólo se alimenta de nuestro odio, de nuestros rencores… de las injusticias de la vida. Aquélla, que a veces puede incluso apañar el amor más grande y opacar al sol más hermoso; se incuba en nuestro interior para emerger cuando se pierden todas las partidas.

Por eso…

Mientras más paciencia se tiene…

Mientras más amemos a quien nos daña…

Cuando ésta se acaba…

Más grande es la bestia que sale para arrasar con todo a su paso…

**Fin del flashback**

Lo mejor para Joey fue irse de ese lugar, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, Kaiba le hacía mal. A lo mejor, ya celebraba secretamente con su amiga Mai la espera de un muchachito.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Y el ojiazul vislumbraba que el momento para volver al cachorro estaba cerca y que ya no estaba solo, las palabras de su asistente tricolor ni le entraban por los oídos, nuevamente la sensación de posesión con el rubio estaba en su pecho y la misma pregunta que se hacía desde antes que se fuera…

¿Qué me importa lo que haga ese idiota¡Que se case con quien le venga en gana!

- ¡Kaiba!... ¡KAIBA!

- ¡Qué! – gritó Seto sobresaltado.

- Es la tercera vez que te llamo y ni contestas – protestó Yami – no sé para qué llamas si después no pones atención.

- No grites. Tengo jaqueca, faraón de pacotilla – se excusó; mitad mentira, mitad verdad.

- Bueno, pero entonces quedamos en lo que hablamos y si veo a Mokuba, te aviso. Nos vemos el lunes. Adiós – fue cuando el egipcio colgó.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

Era lo que se preguntaba Kaiba, tratando de recordar en vano que es lo que le habían dicho.

Estaba tremendamente preocupado por su hermano porque no sabe dónde se había metido o a qué horas llegaría, eso le estaba provocando un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Se estiró hacia atrás en su silla y se masajeó las sienes, todo en un momento, hasta la jaqueca se le había olvidado. Lo que pasó fue que estaba muy concentrado pensando en… en…

Tonterías…

¿Por qué el pasado, que no admitía que le avergonzaba, nunca había dejado de azorarlo?

Antes muerto que buscar una respuesta…

Por otra parte, el observador Yami acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, no era necesario que alguien le dijese algo para ver que algo había ocurrido entre esos dos. Kaiba no se distrae con nada y voló a otra dimensión con sólo oír el nombre "Joey"; y éste, con un paseo por la cocina "bastante largo" para ser un vaso de agua.

¿Extraño?… extraño era que Bakura se disfrazara de conejito rosa. Esto era, casi chocante.

Inclusive, si su memoria iba un poco más lejos, una vez hablando por teléfono con su jefe, oyó unos gemidos de un hombre. Por supuesto, que nunca le murmuró ni media palabra, pero le extrañaba, ya que supuestamente sólo gustaba de señoritas y algunas, no tanto que digamos.

Aparte, había notado que más de alguna vez, el castaño estaba ocultando algo y también, encontrarse en varias ocasiones a su amigo rubio en las cercanías de KC "de casualidad" y en horas un poco inesperadas.

Y no digamos de la _tierna_ frase que le dedicó Kaiba cuando le comentó sobre la nueva inversionista esa misma mañana:

"Es perfecta, pero una maldita fácil…"

Ya había entendido a que venía.

Conclusión: sólo tenía que juntar las piezas y ¡voilá!

Ahora la pregunta del año es cómo esos dos…

* * *

No escuchó los insistentes llamados de su hermano, no quería verlo en mucho rato; yéndose en la primera cosa que pilló, que fue la bicicleta del jardinero ¿Es que Seto no podía entender algo tan sencillo? No deseaba ser un economista o un abogado para seguir con la compañía, en su futuro no se veía en una oficina y en reuniones monótonas que hablaran de inversiones, balances financieros o revisando contratos.

Al parecer, se le había olvidado que era su hermano y no su padre; que ya no era un crío de cinco años que lloraba por todo. Ya era hora que empezara saber que es lo que haría de él, asumiendo que por mucho cariño que se tuvieran, los dos tenían vidas separadas.

Para él, eran las luces, música ensordecedora y los gritos de los fans pidiendo como locos sus canciones.

Que la gente vibrara, que cada tecla que apretara fuera exquisitamente aniquilador para quien lo oyera.

Entre otros motivos, no era que fuera un envidioso, pero estaba hasta la mismísima coronilla que siempre tenía que estar bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor y que no fuera catalogado más por la prensa como el niño caprichoso y mimado de la familia Kaiba.

Esa era la otra razón… quería ser Mokuba y no el _"hermano de". _

Quería brillar con resplandor propio, quería saber si era capaz de hacerlo. Aunque no tenía idea cómo lo haría si Seto poco menos le ponía las palabras en su boca y, a simple apariencia, el castaño no querría dejar esa costumbre por mucho tiempo. A los diez años estaba bien eso y se lo agradecería con todo el corazón por el resto de sus días, pero ahora a los catorce, era una completa desfachatez.

Le daba pena que el ojiazul haya sacrificado todo por su bienestar, eso es verdad. Sin embargo, ahora se da la gran vida de gigoló y nadie le criticaba nada ¿Qué cree, que eso es muy bonito?

Inhaló aire hondamente para luego exhalarlo. Necesitaba ayuda y urgente, sus amigos siempre sabían que es lo que debía hacer.

No sabía que el destino otra vez jugaría con él y en menos de veinticuatro horas, reencontró a esa persona que lo perturbaba, lleno de apasionante fuego y dulce amabilidad.

- ¡Mokuba!

Maldición. Lo que le faltaba. Lorent Regnier en persona.

Ya dijo por un demonio que se sentía mal… ¿no podía también pasar una paloma y ensuciarle la cabeza para coronar su día?

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades tenía que el francés estuviera en la puerta de la casa de los Atemu Motou?

Ninguna. Pero el pelma ojirojizo estaba parado en frente suyo.

No en vano estuvo toda la noche pensando en él, recordando que era un hombre que ya estaba comprometido.

"Es casado, es casado, es casado, es casado, es casado"

Se repitió como mantra toda la noche, para desilusionarse. Sin embargo no pudo.

La sola evocación del moreno en su cabeza lo hacía sonrojar de sobremanera. Jamás se había sentido así. Ese aire parisino mezclado con el misterio y su amabilidad con lo oscuridad de sus vestimentas. Era realmente fascinante para un adolescente que estaba ávido por conocer muchas cosas.

Lorent era una de ellas. Sin embargo era prohibido.

¿Saben lo que significaba _prohibido _para un chico? Algo que mientras más difícil de probar, más delicioso es.

De plano, era vedado para él. El francés mínimo debería aventajarle diez años.

- Lorent¿qué tal? – trató de ser sonriente, pero no lo pudo evitar hacer una mueca de amargura.

Después de tanto reclamar, se dio cuenta que se había olvidado a lo que había venido, por lo que empezó a gimotear. Se moría de la vergüenza, prácticamente no podía evitar tener los ojos vidriosos ante él. Todos los motivos de su tristeza salieron a flote.

Una vida que no quiso.

Un hermano que no lo entiende.

Un sueño que tal vez sea irrealizable.

Y por supuesto… un amor imposible…

- ¿Pasa algo? – el ojirojizo presintió inmediatamente que no andaba algo bien con el chibi – Mokuba, si quieres yo puedo…

Como odiaba esas palabras, eso cuando uno estaba a punto, era un "ponte a llorar" seguro. Con más razón, si lo hacía alguien especial. Querría salir corriendo de ahí.

Aquella burbuja de cristal que era él mismo se rompió.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Lorent y lloró desconsoladamente. Necesitaba esos brazos fuertes y que no lo soltaran más, necesitaba un apoyo y desde la noche anterior, nadie se lo había dado tan certeramente como él.

Aún así, se aferró al moreno como si fuera su salvavidas en el mar de confusiones que tenía en la cabeza, necesitaba la _guía_ que creía que había perdido.

El ojirojizo sintió esa necesidad también, pero esta era de protección. Su manera de ser hacía que todos se apoyaran de él, su seguridad y su madurez eran un imán para esas cosas, y Moki se ganó desde que lo vio, un cariño fraternal, el chiquillo era un encanto. Con eso, se ganó su afecto.

- Desahógate todo lo que quieras, Mokuba… yo estaré _contigo…_

Mentira. El no estará con él, estará con su mujer. Eso lo hizo despertar y se soltó de sus brazos.

- Gracias… ya estoy bien… - decía un poco entrecortado, secándose las lágrimas – estoy dando un espectáculo en la vía pública.

- Que no te importe el qué dirán – reprendió suavemente – ¡ellos no te darán ni la felicidad ni te tenderán una mano cuando lo necesites!

- Tienes razón, Lorent… pero me da vergüenza – sacó coquetamente la lengua.

- Mejor entremos.

- ¿Entremos? – preguntó el menor extrañado - ¿no me digas que vienes a ver a Yami?

- Así es. Me invitaron a la casa de los Atemu – Mokuba rodó por ojos, el ojirojizo siempre tan formal.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

- Entre él y yo negociamos para nuestros "jefes". La chica que viste anoche es mi jefa y mi _amiga._

¿Amiga?

¿Oyó "amiga"?

Esto era demasiado genial para ser verdad.

¡Yupi!

Con eso, su ánimo estaba mucho más en alto.

Al fin le había tocado algo más que bueno en el día, eso significaba que Lorent estaba solito; en el amor la edad era lo de menos, ya le tenía la vista echada, y como un buen Kaiba, no estaría completamente satisfecho hasta que ese chico fuera suyo. Así era o dejaría de llamarse Mokuba ¡Yahooooo!

Entraron a la casa, y Mokuba no esperó que una cabellera rubia se asomara, por lo que en cuanto lo vio, casi lo botó por, prácticamente, tirársele encima. Más de alguna vez había deseado que Seto fuera un poquito como Joey, que al menos sonriera. Y para el de ojos melados fue la mejor noticia del día volver a ver al chico que había extrañado tanto, era como su hermanito. Sin duda, fue un momento muy emotivo.

- ¡Joey!

- Hola Moki, cuánto has crecido – le revolvió los cabellos.

- Tú te ves igual, pero siento que no eres el mismo, rubio bobo.

- Pues no… Mokuba, déjame decirte que… me casé – se dirigió la mirada hacia la morena.

- Hola, yo soy Mei, mucho gusto.

- ¡¡¡TE CASASTE!!! – el pequeño ojivioleta los miró a los dos completamente incrédulo.

- Así es chibi, Joey Wheeler ahora es un hombre de familia – puso cara de un hombre completamente responsable.

- ¿Te casaste con ella? – la indicó – pero si yo a ella la vi anoche… ¿tú eras la mujer que defendió Lorent en la fiesta, verdad?

- Ehhh, sí, yo era – "ay no, este niño está hablando de más", pensó urgida.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó el rubio mirando a la ojiazul.

- La fiesta de anoche, en la mansión – oops, no tenía ni idea que acababa de meter la pata.

- Ah… la de la mansión Kaiba – casi fulminó con la mirada a Mei, a quien sintió la corriente por la espalda – claro, mi linda esposa está haciendo negocios con el bastardo de tu hermano… y hablando de él¿qué cuenta el amargado? – lógicamente preguntó por Seto, como quien no quería la cosa.

- Bueno, yo…

Ante todos los presentes, contó la discusión que tuvo con el castaño, omitiendo la bofeteada. Si lo supieran, hasta Yugi lo iría a quemar vivo. Hasta el final de la visita el tema de conversación fue el "maldito Seto Kaiba". No había que ser adivino para saber quien fue el que le echó más cizaña.

Mei no estuvo muy concentrada en la conversación, sólo miraba a Joey, quien la observaba de cuanto en cuando con una faz indescifrable, salvo el "esto lo hablaremos apenas lleguemos al hotel".

Ella tendría que darle más de una explicación.

* * *

En el auto, en el que ahora conducía Lorent se podía respirar la tensión. Joey estaba demasiado furioso porque la morena no le había dicho nada acerca que su nuevo socio sería el mismísimo bastardo ricachón, se "suponía" que eran amigos y no habían secretos entre ellos. Bueno, se suponía…

La llegada al hotel y la subida al ascensor sería lo mismo, tensión. Ni los comentarios esporádicos del ojirojizo alivianaban un poco el pesado ambiente, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar la "pareja" a solas.

- No te lo dije, porque sabía que te pondrías así, Joey… - fue el primera arremetida por parte de ella apenas llegaron a la habitación – no creo que estés preparado para volver a verlo, los negocios son los negocios y yo _necesito _a KC para…

- ¡Calla! – la interrumpió – Mei, sé que tu empresa es importante, pero lo que me enoja no es con quien hagas tus negocios, hazlo con quien se te dé la gana. Lo que me enoja fue que me lo hayas ocultado.

- Realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención haberte molestado, pensé que era lo mejor – habló francamente – pensé que si supieras que haces negocios con el maldito ricachón, te pondría mal.

- Hiciste mal, más rápido descubren a un mentiroso que a un ladrón¿ya ves? – la miró fijamente – la confianza tiene una sola vida, si se pierde, es muy difícil recuperarla. Y _no _quiero desconfiar en ti, sobre todo por lo que has hecho por Joyce y mí – enfocó la mirada hacia su hija, que estaba en sus brazos.

- Está bien, de ahora en adelante, prometo no ocultarte nada acerca del bastardo ricacho ese… pero si se quiere pasar de listo¿puedo arruinarle su carita bonita?

- Claro, si quieres te ayudo – sonrió Joey cómplicemente – yo también estoy ansioso de patearle su trasero… ¿Y que voy a patearle si ni tiene? – Mei estalló en un ataque de risa.

Joey había comprobado por él mismo que el gran genio tenía el complejo de que su humanidad no era de un tamaño aceptable, por lo que ésa era la razón por la que siempre usaba largas gabardinas y chaquetas, para taparse la parte que menos le gustaba de su cuerpo. Y el orgullo de Kaiba jamás haría que se sometiera a una cirugía plástica, según lo que decía, él "no era de silicona".

- Joey, hablando seriamente, te digo que no se volverá a repetir, solamente quise hacerlo para no hacerte sentir mal… - puso cara de niña que le habían pillado en una travesura.

- Está bien, pero si se repite, no seré tan bueno.

- ¡Tú malo!, jajajajajaja – soltó la morena una carcajada – antes se acaba el mundo… tú pecas de bueno, Joey – le acarició la mejilla - ¿verdad, pequeña bribona? – se refería a la bebita quien le sonreía, probablemente asintiendo que su padre era un sol de persona.

Sin embargo, en el interior del rubio habían muchas dudas sembradas desde hace algún tiempo. Más de alguna vez ha visto a Lorent y ella cuchicheando de "algo", llamadas a horas inimaginables, entre otras cosas. Había gato encerrado… mejor dicho una "gata" que guardaba muchos secretos.

Odiaba desconfiar en la gente. La política del grupo _"happy faces"_ era siempre tener fe en las personas.

Pero de que olía algo raro aquí, olía podrido.

Una cosa es que ayudara a él y a Joyce… ¿pero qué tan desinteresada sería esa ayuda? Nada es gratis en la vida y Mei algún día le pasaría la factura.

Lo que no sabía que ese día llegaría muy pronto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, el día que todos descansan y lo esperan, pero es el más aburrido de la semana. Sobre todo si es en la noche, aunque los tres jóvenes y una bebé sabrían sobrellevarlo. En una cama matrimonial, estaban los tres acostados viendo una película liviana y comiendo un paquete gigante de rosetas de maíz. Joyce estaba en el pecho de su papá, quedándose lentamente dormida.

- Mei¿podrías pasarme las rosetas? Joey y tú se las han comido casi todas.

- Tenemos hambre, Lorent¿cierto, rubiecito bonito?

- Cierto. Aunque si seguimos así, nuestra chinita será una pelota – se mofó.

- ¡Joey! – se hizo la molesta – ojala engordara un poco, tengo menos carne que un vegetariano – por debajo de las sábanas mira sus pequeños atributos y se lamentó con un suspiro, al tiempo que Joey se reía de lo lindo.

- Niños, dejen mirar la película.

- Ya llegó papá Lorent a poner orden – siguió el Joey con la jugarreta, tirándole una roseta, siendo imitado por la ojiazul.

- Ustedes no crecen¿qué ejemplo le darán a Joyce? – que la miraron que estaba completamente dormida, por lo que la que el rubio la fue a recostar en su cuna.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado serio? – le señalo Joey con una sonrisa al volver – relájate un poco, Lorent.

Eso fue lo que al ojirojizo lo flechó a primera vista del rubio, su _radiante sonrisa._ Joey era el único quien le sacaba un poco de su seriedad. Sus ojos melados y su actitud espontánea fueron los que finalmente lo enamoraron de ese chico que ha sufrido tanto. El se comprometió que sacaría de la tristeza a Joey y que él se quedaría con alguien valiosísimo que Seto Kaiba no supo apreciar.

- Lo sé – le devolvió gentilmente la sonrisa – no puedo evitarlo.

El ojirojizo miraba a Joey en forma muy fija, tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos con la mirada, pero todavía sentía la barrera en su corazón.

Quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y él estaba dispuesto a estar junto a Joey.

El rubio miraba esos ojos marrones rojizos. Exóticos, pero bonitos. Sin embargo, no quería ver el trasfondo que tenía su mirada. El se hundiría únicamente en lo profundo de los tormentosos mares azules, aunque se considerara idiota por el resto de sus días.

Si supiera que es lo que Lorent pensaba…

- Pero de vez en cuando… - lanzó una roseta que rebotó en la cabeza rubia – puedo cambiar un poco.

-Contraataque – Joey se tiró encima del ojirojizo y comenzaron juguetear, con lo que luego se agregó Mei, resignada a que no verían la película.

Tres amigos, que tal vez lo serían por el resto de su vida.

Muchas veces habían terminado en estas divertidas jugarretas. Esto se debía a que habían vivido muchas cosas juntas con lo que habían construido algo más fuerte que la amistad.

Ellos eran una familia.

Era cierto que habían muchas cosas ocultas entre ellos, pero soñaban que algún día pudieran vivir transparentemente, sin que tener que fingirle al otro que todo estaba bien.

- Lorent, no… ¡me haces cosquillas! – exclamó Joey, quien ya no podía aguantar la risa.

- ¡Suelta a mi marido! – chilló Mei, fingiendo ser una esposa celosa, haciéndole cosquillas a su amigo.

- ¡No griten tanto que van a despertar a Joyce!

Almohadones, sábanas y rosetas de maíz repartidas por toda la habitación evidenciaba la niñería de aquellos muchachos, pero ellos estaban completamente felices. Momentos gratos como éste les hacía olvidar las dificultades.

Les encantaba estar así.

Sin previo aviso, fue la televisión quien interrumpió el juego abruptamente, anunciando algo tan bulliciosamente, que no pudieron seguir jugando, una noticia que les congelaría hasta el alma…

- Creo que es un extra – dijo la ojiazul.

- ¿A las diez de la noche? – cuestionó Joey.

- Puede ser… debe ser algo importante – apuntó el moreno.

El noticiero dio la fatídica noticia:

_"Interrumpimos la programación habitual debido que hace veinte minutos atrás, un carro bomba estalló en las instalaciones de la prestigiosa empresa tecnológica de Kaiba Corporation, causando un gran alboroto a sus alrededores. Se presume que hay doce heridos y siete muertos, en los que posiblemente se encontraría el presidente de la compañía, el atractivo multimillonario, Seto Kaiba… __  
_

_Según fuentes no oficiales, el magnate siempre pasaba los domingos en la noche por algunos documentos, por lo que haría concluir que esto fue todo premeditado. Se ha dicho que podría haber sido hecho por alguien enemigo a la empresa, por lo que la policía ya se encuentra investigando al respecto. En este preciso instante, el equipo de rescate se está encargando del rescate de los heridos y los cuerpos. __  
_

_Eso es todo lo que sabe por ahora, en cualquier momento, comunicaremos otra información…"_

Tres pares de ojos se quedaron impactados por la noticia, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. No les entraba aire por los pulmones, estaban demasiado consternados; sabían que podía significar lo que habían dicho hace un instante.

Seto Kaiba podría estar muerto.

Lorent inmediatamente cambió los canales para ver que todos transmitían exactamente lo mismo, "la presunta muerte del genio". Quería saber si se confirmaba la noticia o se negaba, pero nadie tenía la información precisa.

Mei comenzó a temblar de miedo, sabía perfectamente quien era el autor y que estos tipos hablaban completamente en serio. Rogaba en silencio que el empresario no estuviera muerto.

Y a Joey… simplemente le corrieron las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estaba furioso por todo lo que le había hecho, pero aún así lo amaba; y ahora podría estar muerto, "¡muerto!". Sintió que todo el peso se le iba a los pies y que la angustia apretaba su pecho.

Seto…

Ya no estaría aquí.

Seto…

No podía asumirlo en su mente ni mucho menos en su corazón.

Las palabras no le salían de su boca, pero su alma gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

¡¡¡¡¡SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo de transición necesario, con un final explosivo… ehhhhhhh… ////// se me olvidó decir algo… ¿Les conté que el fic sería un poquito "ex-tre-mo"? El próximo capítulo se llamará **_**"Reencuentro forzado".**_** A lo mejor este reencuentro entre Joey y Seto será en el propio funeral del CEO TT (veo que la mitad de ustedes me apuntan con un arma), no me maten, si no, no sabrán que habrá en el próximo capítulo xDDDDDDDDDDD. Para todos, la pregunta¿qué será de Kaiba? ****  
**

**En cuanto a Moki tiene mucha razón y no cede ante las de Kaiba, que creo que también son válidas; pero así es la adolescencia. Al menos se le alegró el panorama que su francés favorito no era casado nn Creo que habrá un tiempo que no sabremos más sobre este par.****  
**

**Otra cosa¿es mi idea o he hecho un Yami demasiado suspicaz? ¬¬' Aunque creo que si es el rey de juegos no es porque era un completo idiota ni tampoco solamente en base al corazón de las cartas, ustedes juzgarán.****  
**

**Hasta pronto y se me cuidan.**

**Shabi-chan. **

**Ahora vamos a contestar los reviews:**

**Elen-Ses:** Jejejeje, bueno… pero sabes la razón xDDDDDDDD Empecemos por Lorent y Moki, creo que Seto y Joey de partida son más disparejos que los primeros ¿no crees? El problema entre esta parejita la va a armar Lorent, puesto que ya tiene los ojos puestos en otro lado, de ahí lo iremos resolviendo. Lo de Tris y Duke, ejem… quería experimentar una pareja que en mi vida la he visto, pero que pretendo hacerla creíble; aunque no sé si Duke está en buenas manos, el mujeriego dominado… mmm, qué interesante ver. La cara de Kaiba es un hecho que quedará en la historia, creyó que Joey lo esperaría por los siglos de los siglos; no se sabe que le dolió más pero de que le dolió, le dolió. Se nota Elen que no has visto la saga de Oricalcos… antes de esa saga, Mai era mi personaje femenino favorito (eso sí, de pareja ideal para Joey, ehhh… nop), eso sí te llevarás una gran sorpresa la faceta que le quiero dar a Mai, un poco OOC… en fin. Los recuerdos tristes continúan y ya verás que le pasará a Seto cuando se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Besitos y nos vemos en msn.

**Andromeda no Sainto:** Si te pareció loca el capítulo anterior, creo que ahora dirás que soy maniática, lista para que me lleven al siquiátrico xD Aunque aún no se ha visto para donde quiere ir el fic, pero con el tiempo irá tomando forma, ya lo verás. Ya empezó el sufrimiento del gato, menudo lío en que está metido. Besitos.

**angellight23:** Que alguna vez le toque también al gato, de que sufrirá bastante, lo hará… Joey también sufrirá mucho, y que en apariencia, será el que más la pasará mal. Pero al final de cuenta, verás que no era tan así la cosa jejejeje. Si Joey era terriblemente celoso con respecto a Serenity, cómo lo va a ser con su propia hija. Besitos.

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Jajajaja… tengo que advertirte que Mei es una mujer que sólo dice la verdad o tiene unas mentiras de alto calibre. De mentiras blancas, nada. Dime que Duke no tiene apariencia de mujeriego, me cuesta verlo detrás de un chico, salvo que sea Joey y Tris (y éste no tanto, tampoco). Y la china, cuando empiece con su venganza, no se salvará nadie, absolutamente nadie… ni ella misma. Besitos.


	4. Reencuentro Forzado

**Pairings: **SxJ, YYxY y otras.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Las organizaciones aquí utilizadas pertenecen a sí mismas y sólo serán utilizadas para este fic con fines de entretención, sin ser usadas para menoscabarlas.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Parte IV: Reencuentro Forzado **

La televisión había sido cruda, clara y precisa.

El alarde mundial sobre la muerte del empresario sembró revuelo tanto a las personas como en los índices bursátiles en las bolsas que estaban abiertas al otro lado del mundo a la hora de la explosión.

Mei, Lorent y Joey se quedaron sin palabras, la conmoción de la noticia fue demasiado para ellos. En menos de un minuto, sus caras risueñas cambiaron por unas marcadas por la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

La morena, en un lapsus de claridad, observó el vacío en el rostro del rubio, cuyos ojos melados comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- Joey… - susurró, tanteando camino.

- Seto… - murmuró sin prestarle atención.

Para él, todo esto era una pesadilla de la que pronto iría a despertar. Sí, eso era. Estaba completamente nublado y todo lo que no tenía que ver con cierto castaño, no le importaba.

- Joey, dime algo, por favor…

El chico no aguantó más y rompió en el llanto. La ojiazul sólo atinó en abrazarlo, acomodando la cabeza rubia en su hombro.

- ¡SETO!. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡Lorent!, tráete algo para beber – el aludido fue casi corriendo a cumplir la orden.

Estaba desconsolado, la muerte de Seto Kaiba nunca le sería indiferente, se había enamorado de ese riquillo idiota y aún estaba lejos de olvidarlo. Necesitaba dejar fluir sus lágrimas, se estaba yendo una parte relevante en su existencia. Gritó como nunca, necesitaba enormemente sacarse el dolor que tenía clavado en el pecho, el cual no terminaba por más que se desahogara.

Quizás no había sido la pareja más complaciente o el hombre más amoroso, pero sentía cosas que por nadie lo había hecho sentir; sin contar que era el otro padre de Joyce, siempre contó que _algún _díale diría la verdad. También sintió dolor por su hija, quien ya no conocería a Seto.

Recordó muchos momentos vividos con él, todo como una película que rápidamente pasó por su mente.

Amor. Deseo. Caricias. Besos. Peleas…

Todo.

- ¡Seto!... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUE?!

- Mi rubio bonito, no te preocupes… todavía no se sabe qué le pasó… estará bien. Kaiba no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Tómate esto – le dio el vaso que ya le había traído el ojirojizo, quien acariciaba el cabello de Joey como acto de consuelo, él estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle.

De repente, el teléfono sonó. El mayor se dispuso a contestarlo.

- Aló… ¿quién es?... Atemu… ¿cómo?... ¿qué pasó? – muchas preguntas hicieron que Mei escuchara la conversación; que se prolongó por más de cinco minutos – de acuerdo, le avisaré a los señores Wheeler. Hasta luego – cortó con un suspiro.

- ¿Quién era? – indagó la chica presurosamente.

- Atemu…

- ¿Atemu? – cuestionó la joven, sin saber muy bien quien era, hasta que dio con la persona - ¡Yami!... ¿Y qué dijo?

- Joey… Joey, tengo buenas noticias – tomó de su barbilla para que su _ange doré _(ángel dorado) lo mirara, a pesar de que éste estuviera lleno de lágrimas

- Lorent, no se siente bien – intervino la ojiazul – lo que le tengas que decir, hazlo después.

- Me habló del estado de _Seto Kaiba_ – los dos abrieron los ojos como platos – está bien, con algunas magulladuras y moretones que tendrá por algunos días, pero nada que sea grave.

Eso fue un _shock_ muy fuerte en él. Hace unos instantes, lo estaba dando por muerto. Se quedó estático por la impresión, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él.

¿Qué había dicho Lorent?

¿Era cierto qué Seto estaba bien?

Repentinamente, despertó de su letanía y su corazón volvió a latir.

Con esa noticia, Joey Wheeler había resucitado, "su" gato estaba con vida. Seguía llorando, aunque en esta ocasión era de alegría pura.

- ¡Lorent, repítelo! – casi gritó.

- Me dijo que los funerales sería el miércoles a las cinco de la tarde y le mandó saludos a nuestro Joey.

- Seguramente su jefe andará muy preocupado de sus inversiones – ironizó Mei.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – ni oyó el comentario de su amiga, lanzándose a los brazos del francés, quien lo recibió gustoso – ¡ese gato tiene siete vidas!

- ¡Siete vidas!... cariño, mejor dicho "hierba mala nunca muere" y el estúpido de Kaiba, así como va, durará mil años – corrigió la morena.

Se sentían mejor que el empresario estuviera con vida, aunque eso fue opacado viendo que otros habían perdido a sus seres queridos; sobre todo los morenos, quienes sabían que mente enferma había provocado la explosión. Para ellos, esto era en serio.

Mientras que Joey estaba pidiendo _room service_ para que le trajeran comida, los otros aprovecharon para secretearse.

- ¿Qué crees tú, Lorent?

- ¿Qué creo?... ¿No crees que es obvio?

- No, estúpido, sé que _nuestro muertito_ fue… lo que no me calza la razón por la cual salió sin daño – recalcó esto último – creo que esto fue para asustarlo, y de paso, casi matarnos a nosotros de un infarto.

- Eso tiene sentido – concluyó el ojirojizo – no es su estilo vengarse, matando de forma tan rápida a sus víctimas.

- ¡Me da rabia que utilicen la vida de las personas! – Mei elevó su voz, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

- Shhh… nos va a oír.

- Esta bien… pero entiende… siete personas acaban de morir ¡sólo para meternos miedo!... ¿Te das cuenta la clase de loco que hace eso?

- No quiero ser indolente, pero sabíamos lo que podríamos encontrar en este lugar.

- "…" – no respondió. Tenía demasiadas pruebas a su favor como para refutarle.

- Es duro, princesa. Tenemos que cuidarnos…

- Yo sé como cuidarme, Lorent. El que me preocupa es él…

- ¿Me hablan?...

Este era uno de esos instantes en los que se preguntaba Joey, qué cosa tan misteriosa hablaba ese par. Llegaba él y se quedaban calados o cambiaban de tema drásticamente. Cómo odiaba eso, se sentía excluido ¿Es qué acaso lo creían muy idiota, que no se iba a dar cuenta nunca?

Jugaría igual que ellos. Por ahora, se haría como si no supiera nada.

- Chicos, pedí pizza… se me abrió el apetito – el rubio tomó un trozo y comenzó a devorárselo.

- Joey…

- Mmm – balbuceó con toda la comida en su boca - ¿Pezhaaaa, Meeeih?

- No gracias.

- ¿Pasa algo? – el rubio inquirió a su amiga.

- Hay un problema. Lo siento mucho, mi buen amigo, tengo malas noticias. Sabes que los funerales serán el miércoles en la tarde. Estamos obligados a ir… _los dos… _y ehhh… veremos a… tú-ya-sabes-quién – dio muchos rodeos, sabía que el rubio no se sentiría cómodo con la situación.

Joey tembló.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?... ¿Lorent? – miraba a los dos morenos para ver si alguno le pudiera dar una solución alternativa.

Su actitud en tres palabras decía que: "no estaba preparado".

- Es el protocolo – el ojirojizo tomó la opinión – es muy mal visto que la "señora" vaya sola a esta clase de cosas.

- ¡Protocolo!... maldita sea, métanse su protocolo en el…

- Joey… si quieres, te justificaré ante Kaiba…

En ese momento, se percató que si no se presentaba, al día siguiente lo tendría que hacer en la oficina del genio; o al subsiguiente, se lo toparía en una reunión con sus amigos. Y así sucesivamente. El no era un cobarde, pero claramente quería evadir el dolor, no era estúpido ni masoquista.

Se sentía perdido en un abismo…

¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo¿Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada?

Por todos los santos… ¡tuvo una hija con él!

Una que le recordaba todos los días a su otro padre, desde su manera de actuar hasta sus ojos azules, tan hermosos y penetrantes…

- Mei, lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo – la interrumpió el francés – creo que ha pasado muchas emociones por hoy, no lo presionemos más.

- Está bien… puedes pensarlo. Si no te sientes preparado, dilo y te excusaré ante los Kaiba. Buenas noches, Joey – besó su frente y lo dejaron completamente solo.

Se dirigió a ver a su hija, que estaba al lado de su cama, bendita criatura inocente que ignoraba totalmente a su alrededor. Le sonrió dulcemente a Joyce, sin importarle que estaba dormida.

- Mi vida… – comenzó a hablarle como tantas veces lo había hecho – ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo, muy pronto…yo… lo volveré a ver, no sé que es lo que encontraré… veré a tu papá. Me gustaría que llegara el día que supiera que tú fuiste el fruto de nuestros encuentros y que te ame tanto como te amo yo a ti. Quiero que te quede claro, Joyce, no sabría que hubiese sido de mí si tú no hubieses aparecido, eres lo más importante en mi vida – en eso, su mano acaricia los cabellos suavecitos de su bebé –…dame la fuerza que necesito para enfrentarlo, sigue iluminándome como lo has hecho. Trataré de dormir, cualquier cosa, llamas a tu papi…

Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Besó a su hija y se recostó en su cama, para ver si esa noche conciliaría el sueño esa noche.

Tantas cosas en que pensar… la noche sería muy larga…

* * *

Llegó a KC dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, pareciendo director de orquesta. Era el que mandaba en aquella situación de crisis, que en todos los años en que el castaño estaba presidiendo la prestigiosa corporación, nunca había estado frente a un atentado de esta naturaleza. 

- Iwata, Inoue y Kawaguchi, llamen a los medios de comunicación para convocarlos a la conferencia de prensa a las siete de la mañana; Kobayashi, dile que a los que atiendan el teléfono que señalen que la situación del presidente es de "extrema reserva"; Sugishima, llama al médico de Kaiba y pregunta su estado; Ogawa y Matano, encárguense de los familiares de las víctimas… – de repente suena su celular – ¿quién mier…? Aló…ah, eres tú, mi amor… Si está bien, algunos rasguños, nada grave. Ahora está con su doctor… Yugi, te dejo, esto está de locos, te veo mañana… Yo también te amo, adiós…

Estaba agotado. Y eso que eran recién las dos de la mañana.

- Gracias – le sonrió a la secretaria, que le había entregado un café. Lo necesitaba.

Nadie podría saber hasta la mañana siguiente que Seto Kaiba había salido prácticamente ileso, salvo su hermano. De lo contrario, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados nuevamente.

Si llamó a Joey, fue de iniciativa propia y exclusivamente por lo que vio ayer. Hasta se había sentido identificado consigo mismo, era igual cuando Yugi no sabía sobre sus sentimientos, quería saber todo sobre él y, cuando había vuelto, husmeaba hasta el detalle más mínimo de su _aibou._

Apostaría su cabeza, y sin riesgo de perderla, que el chico de los ojos melados estaba muriéndose por dentro por lo que le había pasado a Kaiba.

Y con todo esto, no era para menos…

Yami Atemu _sí_ estaba asustado. Perfectamente pudo haber sido una de las víctimas, si hubiera tenido que ir a la empresa. Necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo de su apacible esposo, diciéndole que habría una luz al final en el camino, que todo estaría bien…

Lo peor de todo era que, conforme pasaban las horas, nadie se adjudicaba el ataque; que era lo más común en estos casos.

- Yami¿qué te han dicho los de la policía? – sus ojos violetas abrieron raudamente al dueño de esa voz.

Definitivamente ese estúpido estaba hecho de acero, no había otra explicación a eso.

- No me han dicho mucho, están recién averiguando sobre los enemigos que tiene Kaiba Corp., ya sabes que son muchos – explicó el tricolor mientras caminaban apresuradamente por el pasillo.

- Malditos desgraciados, cuando sepa quienes son, desearán no haber nacido. Ya van a ver quien es Seto Kaiba – el ojiazul verdaderamente transmitía rencor en su mirada.

- Tranquilízate… Kaiba, en estas situaciones, no vamos a arreglar las cosas con esa actitud. No sólo "nosotros" estamos asustados. Sólo en cuatro horas, el quince por ciento de la planta ha renunciado.

- ¡QUE! – gritó al mismo tiempo que entraba a su oficina - ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

- Era obvio, estamos vulnerables. Hasta Natasha me llamó para que apenas se pueda, presentará su renuncia – que era una de las secretarias trilingües y personales del CEO.

- Imposible… ¡malditos traidores! – exclamó golpeando su mesa.

- Entiéndelos, están muertos de miedo¿qué quieres que hagan?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga "yo" faraón? – se sentó en su silla favorita, masajeándose las sienes – esto es un desastre.

Yami entendió. Kaiba no era un ser sin sentimientos, que por más que los ocultara, todo esto de alguna manera, le afectaba. Que no lo demostrara, o mejor dicho, no quisiera hacerlo, eso era cosa de él; sin embargo, por la rutina, había aprendido el lenguaje del ojiazul. Lo consideraba como un amigo, aún cuando el otro no lo hiciera.

- Necesito pensar – comentó el castaño – esto no se nos puede ir de las manos. No dejaré que unos idiotas que les guste jugar con polvorita nos asusten. Se equivocaron conmigo, Atemu.

El tricolor deseaba tener la mitad de valentía que su "amigo". A pesar de todo, estaba decidido continuar a su lado, ni Yugi ni su conciencia hubieran hecho que se apartara de él en sus momentos más difíciles. Eso no sería propio de un amigo.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? – cuestionó Yami.

- Estoy nulo – reconoció, asombrando al ojivioleta – aunque no me puedo darme el lujo de quedarme de brazos cruzados, averiguaré yo mismo quien hizo todo esto. Déjame solo. Nos vemos a las seis en punto, aquí en este mismo lugar.

- Sí, Kaiba, me retiro – en eso, el egipcio salió, dejando al castaño en su soledad.

Como alguien le dijo alguna vez, estaba como un _gato asustado…_ En todas las dificultades que ha vivido él, junto a otros, terminaban bien, siempre todos a salvo y recordando, casi con risas por parte de los demás, que esto sólo había servido para unir más su jodida amistad. Esa noche, era totalmente distinto, olía a fatalidad, olía a…

_Fracaso…_

La palabra más temida de Seto Kaiba retumbaba a su cerebro de forma fantasmal, la culpabilidad no podía alejarse de su mente. _El_ debió advertir el ataque a tiempo, _él _debió haber reforzado la seguridad de la empresa, _él _debió ser más precavido… _él debió… él…_

Otro golpe de puño sobre la mesa…

No creyó que esto le afectaría demasiado. Actuaba fríamente ante los demás, tratar de demostrar que era un persona implacable. Sin embargo, Roland y Gerald, sus más fieles colaboradores, ya no estaban en este mundo.

Aunque no lo quisiera, la cantidad de años y la dedicación que imprimieron ambos, hicieron que se ganaran su aprecio. Junto con Atemu, no conseguiría personas más leales.

No… sí hubo _uno, _tan leal que hasta le llegó a dar miedo…

Preferiría no pensar en eso. Se sentía demasiado débil.

En ese momento, lo más importante era encontrar al desgraciado que hizo todo esto.

Estuvo en la misma posición por horas. Muchos rostros asomaron a su cabeza, descartando uno por uno. Analizando lentamente a cada competidor, a cada duelista rencoroso, a cada autoridad, a todo el que se le cruzara en su vasta imaginación… En un momento dado, una idea vaga cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza.

¿Cómo?

- No puede ser. Es que no… creo que todo esto me tiene muy conmocionado…

Eso sería casi imposible.

"Casi".

La mínima posibilidad que su teoría fuera cierta, le tiritaron las piernas del terror…

* * *

La conferencia pronosticada a las siete de la mañana fue de transmisión mundial por miles de canales. Sorpresa causó la presencia del CEO de la corporación más importante de toda Asia con únicamente algunos vendajes, comparándose con lo que habían especulado toda la noche. En veinte minutos declaró con su frialdad habitual pero con un notorio pesar por las personas que habían fallecido sirviéndole a él; prometió ayudar económicamente a las familias; y que procedería contra los autores con todo el rigor. Por supuesto, dispuso que la cadena multinacional KC estaría de luto por tres días.

Los morenos y los rubios se desayunaron con las palabras del ojiazul con nerviosismo. Hasta la pequeña miraba concentradamente a su padre, quien contestaba con inusitada paciencia todas las preguntas que le formulaban los periodistas.

En eso, no podía negarlo. Joey admiraba la fortaleza de su dragón para enfrentar algo tan duro como esto. Así, el muy desgraciado logró enamorarlo.

Por otro lado, Mei casi se comía las uñas por preguntarle al rubio sobre los funerales.

Desde antes que acaeciera el incidente tenía una sensación _muy extraña_ en el pecho, que si fuera un presentimiento, debió haber terminado con lo que sucedió.

Sin embargo, todavía lo sentía.

Su ansiedad aumentaba conforme a las horas…

Se prometió no presionarlo, pero esto no la dejaba tranquila.

- Joey… quizás es muy pronto, pero… ¿decidiste algo?

- Después de pensar mucho, creo que no me podré esconderme para siempre. No le daré gusto al maldito gato callejero para que ande diciendo que "su mascota le tiene miedo". Ya me hizo daño una vez y no dejaré que lo vuelva a hacer, tengo a alguien a quien el día de mañana le rendiré cuenta de mis actos – esto último lo dijo mirando a su hija.

- Todo un discurso, mi rubiecito – dijo la morena que, por poco, le recogen la mandíbula del piso.

- ¡Así se habla! – ése fue el ojirojizo – lo más probable es que, cuando lo veas, te darás cuenta que ese tipo no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Tienes que rehacer tu vida – hizo como que fuera un "casual comentario", tomándole la mano al rubio. Este lo tomó más como un gesto de amistad que de otra cosa.

Entonces, para la fortuna de Mei, quien sentía que estaba sobrando, le sonó su celular.

- Permiso…

"Como si les importara", pensó, retirándose a un lugar más apartado.

- Al fin se dignó a llamarme el "niño consentido de papi"…

El trato con quien se comunicaba no era el mejor ni el más tierno de todos, pero para ella era una persona muy valiosa. Era su **contacto, **o como vulgarmente se conoce, era quien le daba los "soplidos", llamadas siempre cortas y precisas. Aunque, esta vez, no se lo dio a tiempo.

_- Te lo juro que esto no lo sabía nadie. Yo me vine a enterar al igual que tú con la televisión… ¡y claro! Con la celebración que hubo aquí. Creo que las putas aún siguen rondando por aquí…_

- Entiendo… este era el debut, no quería que se filtrara.

_- Lo único que sé, muñeca, es que lo hicieron por ti…_

- ¿Por mí?

_- Quieren hacerte aparecer como dé lugar… Seto es la carnada. Tú sabes que ellos actúan silenciosamente, pero ahora quieren llamar la atención y asustarlo, que por lo que vi en la conferencia, lo lograron; lo conozco bien._

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Maldito hijo de puta!... Escúchame, la próxima vez que me llames, hazlo cuando pisen suelo japonés ¿De acuerdo?

_- Preciosa, está de más decirte que estoy a tus órdenes… cuídate, adiós…_

- Tú también promiscuo bobo, adiós…

Estaba más angustiada que antes, se estaba arrepintiendo de usar a Joey en este juego tan peligroso, pero no tenía de otra. Solamente él era de su confianza y estaba completamente segura que él podría llamar la atención de Seto Kaiba, eso lo pudo comprobar a cabalidad en la fiesta.

Hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos para relajarse un poco antes de entrar al comedor de la gigantesca habitación. Vio con picardía que su amigo no perdía el tiempo con el chico de ojos castaños. Así que se le ocurrió darle una manito, llevándose a su "ahijada" a pasear.

Estaba convencida que los dos harían una excelente pareja.

Había cometido, junto con Lorent, un error muy grande.

Se encariñaron con el rubio bonito más de la cuenta.

* * *

Una vez oyó que los días era igual que las hojas de otoño… siempre perecerán… Jamás le había dado tanto sentido a esta frase, pasando tan rápido y tortuosamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó aquel miércoles. Para empeorar más las cosas, su amiga-esposa o lo que sea, le encargó unos trámites a Lorent en Tokyo y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. 

Solamente a Joey Wheeler le pasan estas cosas.

Cuando empezó a salir del hotel se le olvidó completamente el diálogo que había preparado con minuciosidad en los dos días anteriores.

Le sudaban las manos…

"Que no se note desesperación"

Su estómago estaba tan apretado que le impedía respirar…

"Que se convenza que ya no me importa"

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto a esperar a Mei…

"Piensa Joey, que todo es maravilloso… el sol, las flores, el cantar de los pajaritos…"

Mei puso en marcha el auto, y con la pequeña Joyce, fueron a dejarla con Yugi; el de ojos melados se negó rotundamente a ponerla al cuidado de otra persona que no fuera el tricolor, y éste no se negó tampoco. Para su desgracia, la niña para variar, le recordó a su padre ojiazul. Ella no lloró en lo más mínimo pero se aferró a la ropa de su papi lo más que pudo para que no se fuera.

¡Qué terrible! Su hija se portaba como la regia Kaiba que era, más que de costumbre, como si supiera…

Así como iba, no sabía si marchaba a un funeral propio o de otro porque se sentía que se estaba cocinando lentamente. Un cachorrito que quería arrancar de su amo, quien está actualmente con "otra".

Ese era el otroproblema…

Mai era su amiga, quien no tuvo idea de lo que sucedió entre ellos, por lo que no podía odiarle, sería injustificado de su parte. Pero no le sería muy cómodo felicitar a la pareja por su futuro matrimonio, ni por casualidad hacerlo porque su hija tendría un "hermanito" próximamente.

- Menos mal que manejo yo – dijo la morena para romper el hielo – estás demasiado ido, Joey. No has dicho ni pío desde que nos fuimos de la casa de los Atemu.

- Pienso en cosas… es normal¿no?

- Si sobreactúas, será peor – le aconsejó – deberías proceder _como yo…_

- Que te quieres poco, mujer – hizo una mueca de alegría – con ese autoestima, deberías pedir hora a tu sicólogo.

- ¡Ya era hora que bromearas! Empezabas a asustarme… No quería decirte que me imites, sino que debes ser un _cínico simpático. _Para eso, no necesitas fingir…

- ¿Ah, no?

- Xang me dijo que esto fuera mi filosofía de vida… _transmite todas tus emociones con tu sonrisa. _Penetra tu odio y tus desilusiones con una faz risueña. Aprende a llorar mostrando encantadoramente tus dientes. Si te insultan, es más desconcertante que te vean con la felicidad en el rostro que mil palabras ofensivas.

Joey quedó anonadado con la lección de la china, con razón siempre tenía tatuada la sonrisa en la carota que se gasta. Uno nunca terminaba de conocer a la gente.

- Ellos no sabrán en absoluto tus intenciones, ni sabrán qué camión los atropelló – sonreía como si hablara de lo lindo que estaba el día.

- ¿Cómo se hace eso, según tú? – contraatacó.

- Con paciencia, mi amor… cuando te resulte la primera vez, no te parará nadie. Se te hará un vicio imposible de quitar. Hoy es el día perfecto para comenzar, inténtalo – el rubio levantó las cejas a modo de sorpresa, como andaba, cualquier cosa le serviría para hacer más llevadero el hecho de tener que enfrentarse al dragón.

Como las personas que fallecieron eran cristianas, los funerales se adecuaron a tal ritual. Las personas entraban lentamente a la catedral que estaba preparada para la homilía. Mei y Joey prefirieron guardar discreción, por lo que se ubicaron atrás.

En un acto reflejo, lo buscó hasta dar con la cabellera pulcramente peinada.

- Ahí está…

Musitó para sí mismo, el intenso cabalgar en su corazón no le permitía que lo hiciera más fuerte.

Tan elegante, tan hermoso, tan seguro…

Tan estúpido, tan engreído, tan orgulloso…

_Tan él…_

- Vaya, creo que ya lo viste – comentó Mei - ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Quieres que lo salude como los grandes amigos que hemos sido siempre? – ironizó sin despegarle los ojos a Kaiba.

- No, pero…

- Tratemos de hacer esto rápido, probablemente le diré un "hola" y se acabó. Cuando esté listo, le diré sobre Joyce y punto. A mí me dará lo mismo si la acepta; si sentiré dolor, es por ella… - en un segundo decidió lo que dos días y sus noches no pudieron. Eso haría.

Eso fue el gélido cierre que hizo el rubio a la chica, que ésta optó por no hablar nada más, se encontraba demasiado irritable. Si Joey había resuelto eso, ni meterse. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era de la boca para fuera, porque esos ojitos límpidos estaban sombríos.

Tenía miedo.

Era obvio, la confusión y la ansiedad que todo pasara de una vez por todas estaban teniendo efecto en él. No escuchó ni media palabra el sermón del sacerdote, pensando en cuanta cosa se le pasaba por su mente. De vez en cuanto miraba hacia delante en donde él se encontraba con su hermano y su prometida.

Maldecía haber querido venir, mejor panorama habría sido quedarse con su hija viendo algún programa infantil. Nuevamente recuerda la razón por la cual había venido y todo el círculo de pensamientos otra vez.

Tenía una revoltura que todo acabó cuando el párroco dio la última bendición…

Sin saber que no era el único.

Había otro que estaba en iguales condiciones.

Desde que supo que vendrían los "señores Wheeler" casi se quiso enterrar él solo. Para alguien que le tenía una fobia al "pasado", el regreso del perro como nuevo rico, no le causaba gracia. A pesar de todo, ha sido vano el esfuerzo de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, existía _algo_ que no le dejaba ser él mismo con ese idiota.

Se preguntó en ese año ocasionalmente un porqué…

Tenía una pista… por la cual sólo quería hallar excusas…

- Seto…

- Mokuba¿qué pasa? – preguntó al ver emoción en el rostro de su hermano.

- Es Joey, está atrás, mira…

El CEO se dio inmediatamente vuelta. Su lado irracional lo hizo ver con mayor desesperación de lo que hubiera hecho si hubiese sido otra persona.

Es que… quería… ¿verlo?

Pero cuando se giró, no vio al rubio por ninguna parte. Al parecer, su jodida mente le jugaba una mala pasada, aunque su hermano menor claramente le había dicho "Joey". El mundo se estaba complotando contra suyo y no lo había advertido, y menos mal que era conocido por un genio.

- Joey¿qué haces? – preguntó la chica ya afuera. El valiente chico, al ver que el chibi lo había visto, salió arrancando con mujer y todo.

- Nada…

Mei no sabía si largarse a reír o enojarse. Antes que se diera cuenta, ya estaba afuera ¡Qué niño éste!

- ¿Dónde quedó el niño decidido de adentro? – le preguntó con afecto – cariño, si no es hoy…

- ¡Lo sé! No pude evitarlo – habló derrotarlo.

- Deja que las cosas se den. Quizás Lorent tenga razón, te ahogas en un vaso de agua y a lo mejor, cuando estés frente a frente, verás que casi te dará lo mismo.

- Esperemos…

La haría de oro si estuviera más enamorado del gato malcriado que antes. Se pasaría…

* * *

Todos los automóviles, acompañaron a las carrozas fúnebres hasta su final, que era el cementerio de Domino. No se quería prensa, para la privacidad de los familiares de las víctimas. Fue demasiado para ellos todo el acoso que tuvieron que vivir, como para que en un momento tan terrible e íntimo como éste, los estuvieran asediando. 

Por lo tanto, no eran muchos los que estaban en ese lugar…

Los señores Wheeler sólo estaban por las gestiones del asistente.

Y, por supuesto el infaltable juego de las coincidencias.

No había plazo que no se cumpliera, Seto Kaiba vería esa tarde a Joey Wheeler aunque fuera el fin del mundo…

- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué te pasó, Mei? – preguntó el rubio.

- Se me quedó la cartera en el asiento trasero – se lamentó – tendré que devolverme…

- Las mujeres no pueden vivir sin cargar algo – rodó por los ojos – anda, yo te esperaré aquí – la chica sonrío por el capricho concedido.

No supo que con eso firmó su sentencia…

Se dedicó entonces a observar el "lugar"…

Mientras tanto, Kaiba, obstinado de no mostrarle miedo a nadie, llegó solo en su auto. Estaba decidido que nadie le cambiaría su vida. Desde niño él se ha forjado a sí mismo, no vendría a estas alturas, un imbécil con explosivos a cambiársela.

Inconcientemente, y de manera casi estúpida, Seto necesitaba sentirse seguro y si estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas, no lo conseguiría, dejándolos todos atrás para el cuidado de Mokuba.

Si hubiera sabido lo que vendría, hubiera preferido a los guardaespaldas…

Después de estacionar, se bajó de su ostentoso vehículo y miró antes de atravesar una calle, ubicada al interior del camposanto.

Caminó unos pocos pasos cuando, de pronto…

Sintió un fuerte sonido de motor.

Un auto.

A máxima velocidad.

Hacia él.

Su ágil lógica le dictó la fatal noticia…

No tenía el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Quedó paralizado.

Presintió que ése era su _final…_

Sin embargo, no siempre el destino lo escribe uno y se equivocó totalmente.

En un tris, sin poder ver nada intermedio, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Todo fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de nada…

Cuando el automóvil iba a tocarlo, alguien se abalanzó para tomarlo de la cintura y empujarlo hacia la vereda del frente. La pérdida de equilibro provocó la inevitable caída de ambos, azotando la nuca del castaño contra el concreto.

La rapidez de la situación y el fuerte golpe, lo hizo ver todo negro…

Algunos segundos después, al empezar a tomar más conciencia, todo fue todavía más confuso.

Sintió un fuerte aroma, que en su negada memoria lo identificaba. Un aire que lo embriagaba.

No sólo eso… un calor ajeno a él, que era ampliamente conocido, estaba enteramente en contacto con el suyo. Un cuerpo encima que, por cosas de la vida, fueron _forzados_ al reencuentro. Todavía le quedaba mucha vida a Seto Kaiba para no pagar las deudas pendientes que todavía tenía en este mundo.

Así que, sin planearlo demasiado, abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules…

Vislumbró una imagen borrosa, pero lo suficientemente clara para saber de quien se trataba. Su cuerpo involuntariamente se encogió, estremeciéndose exquisitamente; cerró levemente los ojos, para dejarse deleitar por aquellas sensaciones.

Se debatía internamente si aquellos ojos melados tan devotos era lo que más deseaba ver o echarlos para siempre.

Ahora, simplemente, estaba hipnotizado en ellos, observándolo con una mirada distante, aunque existía una real gratitud sobre ellos.

La impresión aún no lo dejaba entender que justamente_ él_ lo había salvado.

El…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, el rubio, que ya no aguantaba más, finalmente habló…

- _Kaiba…_ ¿estás bien?

* * *

**El capítulo es corto, preciso y conciso, pero no menos intenso… mi primera escena de acción -. Tenía los objetivos claros y era saber que Seto estaba con vida xP… menos mal, recibí tantas amenazas de muerte, que no lo maté (… es broma, así lo planeé desde el principio xD); el contacto de Mei, que nadie sabe quién demonios es y que no aparecerá pronto; y por supuesto, el reencuentro de la pareja del "amor apache" xDDDDDDDDDDD A todo esto¿qué les pareció? Anótese que éste es el inicio del sufrimiento de Kaiba, ya lo verán, je je je je . **

**Ahora empezará lo mero bueno, el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo y habrá mucho más SxJ (al fin esta escritorucha de cuarta hará algo bueno por la vida) y como ya nos metimos mucho a la mentecita de Joey, veremos más la de Seto. No les adelanto el nombre del próximo capítulo, porque se harían muchas ideas (¡no piensen mal!, por ahí no va xD). Ya se darán cuenta cuando lo vean.**

**Se me cuidan y nos vemos en el próximo episodio…**

**Shabi-chan.**

**Ahora llegó la hora de contestar los lindos reviews…**

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Ya viste que no maté a Seto, dice que la "hierba mala nunca muere" xD, el gato no se nos puede morir antes que pague todas las deudas que tiene con la vida. A mí también me gusta su mirada de "yo tengo un plan", pero a mí me gusta su voz doblada en inglés cuando dice "I summon…" o "I set one card face down and end my turn", es realmente exquisita y sensual. Si no lo has visto, anda a youtube y escúchala.

**Elen-Ses:** Los chicos andan tan relajados que necesitan agua de tilo para los nervios xDDD, sobretodo a Kaiba con todo lo que se le vino y se le vendrá encima; el golpe a Moki le demuestra que las cosas se le están saliendo de las manos. En cuando al chiquitín, al menos se le está mejorando el camino al saber que Lorent no es casado, pero bastante negras las verá por su francés tormento. Conociéndome… ¿tú crees que no les pondré problemas a Yugi y Yami?... ya van a empezar.

**Angel of friendship: **La primera parte no entendí ni pío, por lo que necesito una traducción, please o.o… Lo importante es que te haya gustado y que sí va a sufrir mucho el bastardo ricachón jajajajaja (risa maquiavélica a lo Seto Kaiba). Bueno, el problema en este tipo de fics es que la escritora, los lectores y todos los personajes sufren mucho, pero en fin… a pesar de ello, se hará justicia (uy, me sonó muy abogadil xD).

**angellight23:** Seto te lo traigo totalmente vivo, pero no sé si andará tan feliz… aunque si yo terminara debajo de Joey me sentiría en el séptimo cielo … Y Moki, está feliz que Lorent no está casado… por el momento.

**Andromeda no Sainto:** Sí es verdad, mi caso ya es crónico, pero qué se le va a hacer, ya nací así xDD, y yo también tengo menos capital que Bakura y Joey cuando está cesante TT, además pienso que los siquiatras están más locos que uno u.u'. En cuanto a las amenazas… primero, ufffff no me iré a Groelandia, los gatos tienen siete vidas; lo segundo, ya está empezando el sufrimiento del bastardo… ¿te lo imaginas la cara de Seto cuando vea a Joey y su mujer juntos?.; la tercera petición, bueno… no aparecerán juntitos hasta el sexto episodio.


	5. Il Padrino in Domino

**Pairings: **SxJ, YYxY y otras.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Las organizaciones aquí utilizadas pertenecen a sí mismas y sólo serán utilizadas para este fic con fines de entretención, sin ser usadas para menoscabarlas.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Lemon. Sadomasoquismo. Mpreg. Contenido hetero. Violencia. En algunos casos, AU y personajes OOC.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Capítulo V: Il padrino in Domino**

Malditas mujeres, no podían andar por la vida si no estaban con todos sus accesorios, hasta en los funerales tenían que estar equipadas. Una cartera no haría mucha la diferencia, ni los familiares se van a preocupar de ellos, con suerte y se darían cuenta que les dieron el pésame.

Los pequeños detalles hacían que las mujeres se portaran como tales.

Joey gruñó.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio bajarse de su automóvil…

De pronto, una punzada tan fuerte en el pecho haciendo que se estremeciera hasta la punta de los pies, como si fuera a pasar algo muy malo.

Intentó pensar cualquier otra cosa, pero esa sensación no lo dejaba en paz.

No supo cómo ni por qué, sólo sintió la necesidad _apremiante_ de estar con él, como si el CEO lo llamara a gritos. Se dispuso a correr en un mero impulso, viendo el vehículo que acechaba al ojiazul a gran velocidad.

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, se lanzó para salvarlo sin medir las consecuencias.

Pudo protegerlo, aunque no obstó a que el castaño se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, perdiendo éste la conciencia. El rubio se asustó mucho, tratando suavemente de despertarlo con pequeñas palmaditas en la cara, tratando de no evidenciar la desesperación que lo inundaba.

- Kaiba… Kaiba…

No lo llamó _Seto_. Desde el principio supo que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos y que los tratos muy familiares ya no correspondían. Además ése era el primer paso para poder dar vuelta la página definitivamente.

Las cosas se calmaron cuando el ojiazul comenzó a abrir los ojos, pestañando como si estuviera desubicado, Joey notó que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ni él mismo lo podía hacer cabalmente, estaba más pendiente de lo que expresarían esos ojos azules.

- Kaiba… ¿estás bien?

Con la voz de Wheeler, despertó un poco de su confusión, enfocando su vista hacia él…

Más de un año sin verse, y ahora estaban cara a cara. Ni en la imaginación más remota, pudieron sospechar que se reencontrarían en esta situación. Estaban _tan_ cerca, que podían mezclar sus alientos, electrizando sus cuerpos al punto de olvidar la razón por la cual estaban en esa comprometedora posición.

A su pesar, su corazón latía muy acelerado por la persona que estaba debajo de él e intuía que estaba corriendo un grave peligro. Todavía no se hacía concientemente la pregunta si seguía enamorado de aquel desgraciado, ahora lo más importante era que estuviera bien.

Joey se percató que se había roto la cabeza, notando que un hilillo de sangre que corría por sus cabellos castaños. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo puso en la zona afectada, por lo que Kaiba no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al hacer contacto.

- Tranquilo – le aconsejó mientras presionaba la herida – hay que verte ese golpe en la cabeza.

Seto no protestó. La voz que oía era apaciguadora pero a la vez cargada de una intensidad que lo dejó estático.

¿Era en realidad el mismo Joey Wheeler?

A pesar que_ sabría_ que vendría, en su interior creía que no tendría las agallas, es que después de muchas cosas; sin agregar que la última vez que se vieron no fue precisamente lo que se dijera una "visita diplomática".

Grandioso, ahora estaba encima suyo… Ya su vida era bastante complicada para que viniera el cachorro dorado a enredársela más. Por primera vez en su vida, el castaño atinó a quedarse callado observando meticulosamente al de ojos melados, que pese a todo, no pudo advertir que éste lo estaba evitando en lo posible.

Sin embargo, y fuera de todo pronóstico, cuando castaños y azules se reflejaron, todo se detuvo…

No pudieron posponer más lo que ninguno se atrevía a encarar…

Seto Kaiba aunque gritara o pataleara a los siete vientos, sus ojos eran abejas en busca de los mieles de Wheeler. Una _atracción _enloquecedora casi rallando en lo irracional, por la que no pocas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que tenía ese chucho para que se le olvidara hasta dónde tenía la cabeza.

En tanto, Joey no pudo huir del destino y se topó con los ojos del bastardo ricachón, cayendo redondito como el perro fiel que era. Algo que se había prometido que no pasaría, pero la sensación exquisitamente burbujeante que tenía en su estómago ocasionaba que le importara un soberano pepino si estaba haciendo el papelón de su vida.

_Mágico…_

Era la palabra casi exacta para definir aquella aura envolvente en la que estaban sometidos, la mano de Joey, que curaba a Kaiba, se movía por la pura inercia. Había algo entre ellos, algo que el orgullo y la obstinación no lo dejaba salir libremente, aunque éste estuviera reprimido se sentía aún más palpitante dentro de sus corazones.

La fuerte_ punzada_ en el vientre del rubio rompió la atmósfera, tratándose de poner de pie en el acto. A esas alturas, la gente empezó a llegar para ver que era lo que le había sucedido al CEO.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? – cuestionó el rubio.

- Creo – fue escueta su respuesta, tratándose de parar aunque todavía se sentía un poco mareado. Gruñó de mala gana al verse obligado en apoyarse en el de ojos melados.

- ¡Joey¡Joey! – gritó Mokuba, quien se hizo espacio entre la gente para ver a su hermano – ¿Seto está bien, verdad?

- Sí, chibi, hasta está protestando – le contestó con una sonrisa, pasándole a Seto para que se descansara en el faraón que también llegó para saber qué le había pasado a su jefe.

- ¿Kaiba, podrías colaborar? – protestó Yami, al ver que el castaño no se movía mucho – no por ser tan flaco, eres más liviano.

- Pues nadie te mandó a ser de poste, faraón…

- Jódete, sabes que igual te ayudaré, sacerdote.

Kaiba no estaba muy propicio a caminar porque estaba concentrar en observar de reojo a Joey al tiempo que éste se acomodaba las ropas. A pesar que no habían cambiado mucho su peinado o sus facciones, le encontraba distinto; quizás era ese aire paternal que había iluminado su rostro, o tal vez eran esos cinco o seis kilos que había subido, que por cierto, le sentaban bastante bien. O a lo mejor era el negro que no había visto que se le sentaba tan de maravilla ya que no le gustaba ese color para vestir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito histérico…

- ¡JOEY! – ésa fue Mei, buscando a su esposo al saber de lo que le había pasado – ¿estás bien? – se calmó en cuanto lo vio.

- Sí, yo estoy bien, mi vida – le respondió en un tono insinuador, ella no entendió nada hasta que vio a los hermanos Kaiba. Tenía que seguirle la corriente.

- Mi amor – ella lo abrazó – que bueno… pensé que te había pasado algo… - le soltó con espontaneidad, para acariciarle luego su rostro.

Seto Kaiba era el espectador en primera fila de esa linda muestra de cariño, tan linda que le estaba dando asco de lo empalagoso que era. Su rostro estaba inmóvil pero sus músculos estaban tiesos de la rabia. Sentía que su sangre en cualquier instante estallaría hirviendo a todos lados. Lo que más lo encolerizaba era el hecho que parecían el matrimonio amoroso y perfecto que cualquiera soñaría tener.

Oh sí, eran el uno para el otro…

Y para coronar su "mal día"…

- Mi amorcito… creo que hacen una preciosa pareja¿no te parece?

Esa fue Mai, que recién había llegado a su lado. Supo que su comentario no contenía sorna alguna, pero le molestó a más no poder. Ya le estaba doliendo la mandíbula de tanto apretarse los dientes, mas no le quedaba otra que soportar.

Es que era eso… aparecía Joey Wheeler y su vida se transformaba en un desastre…

Se sentía de lujo… más perfecto no podía estar…

* * *

Tuvo que pasar una hora antes que siguiera todo como estaba programado. Los guardaespaldas y la policía reunían antecedentes para ver quienes habían sido los responsables del atropello frustrado del castaño, como del mismo modo, veían si la lesión de Seto era de consideración o no. Para variar, el chico se hizo que era de roble y que no se iba a ningún hospital a revisarse. Más de alguno de los familiares de las víctimas cuchicheó que el muy amargado del CEO se merecía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo por ser un desgraciado, culpando de forma natural por su dolor, de lo que les había pasado a las personas que habían fallecido.

Por supuesto, Mei y Joey se quedaron al lado de Yami en una posición distante, quienes observaron con pesar el dolor que había en el lugar. La despedida ofrecida por el propio presidente de la corporación fue bastante emotiva, a pesar de su voz plana y estoica; inclusive el rubio soltó un par de lágrimas, contagiado del sufrimiento y del llanto de las personas que se habían congregado en aquel lugar.

El otro motivo es que se sentía nostálgico, la razón era más que obvia, lo había vuelto a ver y eso de lo que le había dicho Lorent de que se estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vasito de agua, era una enorme mentira. La había hecho de oro¡Seto estaba más presente que nunca en su patético corazón! Continuaba aflojándole las canillas, ya sea por sus firmes pies o su ridícula chasquilla.

Y entre dolores propios y ajenos terminó el entierro, comenzando a dispersarse la gente, Mei insistió que quería darles el pésame pero él no se sentía muy bien para conversar con alguien. Sin embargo, como es él quien propone y Seto Kaiba dispone, éste no pretendía que las cosas se quedarán así como así.

Cuando Joey vio que el CEO caminaba hacia él, tragó saliva; de ésta, ni loco se escaparía. Bueno, esto tarde o temprano se veía venir¿no?

- Wheeler…

Ahí está el rey del mundo mirando con prepotencia a su súbdito ¿Y qué le diría?

"¿Qué tal, mi buen 'amigo' Kaiba? Supe que te andas tirando a mi mejor amiga, Mai… Felicidades por la boda… ¿puedo ser el padrino?"

O mejor ésta…

"Kaiba, ahora que nos dio por ser 'derechitos' y andamos con preciosas chicas, podemos salir los cuatro¿qué te parece?"

- Kaiba¿qué tal? – de su sarta de ideas satíricas, prefirió decir solamente eso.

- No creas que es de mi gusto hacer esto, pero te debo la vida y te estoy agradecido por eso… - no había cambiado en nada, directo al grano.

- De nada, sabes que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, aunque sea más beneficioso para la humanidad que desaparecieran…

- Creo que la gente que compra mis productos y Mokuba no dirían lo mismo…

- Mira ricachón, no me importan tus millones y gracias a tu hermano, vemos que "muy" en el fondo tienes un corazón. Quiero decirte, en primer lugar, que estoy harto de estas peleas absurdas…

- Empecemos por otra más… "razonable"… como felicitarte con tu matrimonio. Sabes, Wheeler, si hay que admirarte por algo, sería por tu condenada suerte – lo miró con envidia – ¿Qué hiciste¿Le moviste la cola como el perro faldero que eres?

- Claro que sí – una tercera voz se interpuso entre ambos – no sé cual es el motivo por el cual se quiere entrometer a nuestra vida privada, Kaiba. Eso sí, déjeme decirle que mi esposo, de noche, sabe mover _muy_ bien su "cola", entre "otras cosas" – Mei habló de modo insinuante – puede comprobarlo, ya tenemos una hija y, quién sabe, podríamos darle un "hermanito" a Joyce muy pronto… ¿le quedó claro o quiere más de-ta-lles? – su tono cambió drásticamente a uno enfadado.

Si con la escenita conmovedora del abrazo se había sentido furioso, en ese preciso instante, habían despertado sus instintos asesinos. Esa mujer lo había puesto en evidencia. Juraría que cuando los Wheeler se quedaran solos, tendrían un ataque de risa a expensas suyas, sobretodo el perro. De sólo _imaginarse_ a ellos dos en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber, y ella gritando mientras estaba con lo que según él, LE pertenecía, que le bajaban unas ganas de aprovechar el cementerio para enterrar a Mei Tzeng Li ahí mismo.

Joey se sonrojó furiosamente, la cara de Seto era de fábula, ni pudo simular la furia. Supuso que era por lo gráfica que había resultado la china y lo doblegó delante, del que, consideraba "un tipo de cuarta categoría". Uy, antes admitiría abiertamente que cree en el corazón de las cartas que reconocer que ella era mejor que el señor sarcasmo.

Justo antes que esos dos estaban por sacarse el pellejo, apareció la rubia prometida del CEO, quien estaba eufórica por saludar a su amigo.

- ¡Joey Wheeler! – chilló emocionada – maldito, no he sabido de ti en un año – le pega codazos cómplicemente – ni te culparía, veo que andabas muy "ocupadito"… ¡qué pedazo de semental saliste!

- Mai, no digas eso – murmuró con un rubor hasta las orejas.

- No te me hagas – la rubia se le acercó para susurrarle en el oído – ahora estás tímido, pero apuesto que, cuando estas en la cama con la chinita, sacas el "tigre" que tienes, jajajajajaja.

- Este no es el lugar para estas cosas. Contrólate, Mai – igualmente estaba divertido por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

- Está bien… ahora dime cuándo conoceré a la preciosura de tu hija…

- Joey, vamos – ordenó Mei – creo que es mejor que converses otro día con Mai, estoy muy agotada. Siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa para visitarnos. Además deben comprobar que _"nuestra_ hija" es un primor¿cierto querido?

- Claro, mi cielo – respondió Joey, sin poder acostumbrarse a los apodos amorosos de y hacia la morena – Joyce nos espera – acordándose que ya echaba de menos a su bebita.

- Adiós, Mai; adiós, Kaiba, espero que le haya quedado claro lo que le dije – la señora Wheeler se despidió de ambos muy agresivamente.

- Cuídate mucho, Mai, prometo llamarte – se fue sin siquiera despedirse de Seto, quien no lo pasó desapercibido.

Apenas se subieron al automóvil, Mei y Joey retomaron la plática. A primera vista, la chica no se le había quitado el enojo con el CEO. Fue más poderosa su curiosidad, por lo que el rubio indagó en lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

- Parece que matarás a alguien, flaca…

- Es que no me gustó para nada que Kaiba te anduviera tratando como la peor basura del mundo – la ojiazul tenía una cara, que mejor ni hablar – tenía que ponerlo en su sitio.

- Nah, estoy tan acostumbrado, que ni me importa – le explicó con tristeza.

- Mentira. A nadie le gusta que lo traten mal, mucho menos la persona que uno ama.

- No quiero hablar de eso… – zanjó el tema hasta ahí y lo cambió radicalmente – flaca, dime qué te pareció Mai.

- Simpática, pero a mí me parece que es la típica barbie de malibú…

- ¡Qué mala eres! Jajajajaja…

- Te estás riendo igual… Joey eres el amigo del año… - Mei consideraba que si ese chico tenía una virtud era cambiarle el ánimo en un dos por tres.

Amigos como él, ya no se encontraban tan fácilmente…

Mientras tanto, Seto y Mai observaban como la pareja se alejaba del lugar, el ojiazul no pasó de largo la mano del rubio en la cintura de su esposa. Estaba que perdía la cordura por la endemoniada _fijación_ que tenía con ellos. Valentine malentendió la situación y pensó que Mei estaba suspicaz con respecto a Joey y ella; pobre rubiecito, se notaba quien llevaba los "pantalones" en la relación.

- Qué carácter… ¿la viste? parecía una gata celosa – pronunció la rubia al ver al matrimonio retirarse – aunque debería pasarme el número de su cirujano plástico, su liposucción es de lujo; aunque se olvidó de sus… - lanzó un sarcasmo, mirándose el busto de forma pésimamente disimulado.

Seto suspiró y contó hasta diez para que se le pasaran las ganas de matarla. Un comentario estúpido que nunca faltaba; reconocía que Mai tenía neuronas pero que se le salían algunos comentarios bastante fuera de lugar, ni él, que era hombre se había fijado en sus se…

"…"

¡Un momento!…

El genio se dio cuenta que las cosas _no_ calzaban. Se suponía que esa mujer estaba en lactancia, pero no tenía pechos ni para alimentar un gusano escuálido. Ya se había fijado en la fiesta que con el embarazo no había subido ni medio gramo, en cambio, sí encontró que Joey tenía algunos kilos _de más_ desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Tal vez lo último era una simple _casualidad,_ que por cierto, no dejaba de contrariarlo. Con el burdo comentario de Valentine, acababa de encontrar que el matrimonio Wheeler tenía cosas extrañas.

Ni siquiera el tarado del faraón se había enterado que su "amigo del alma" había contraído nupcias y que tenía una hija. Recuerda que casi se cayó de la silla cuando el propio castaño se lo contó.

El rubio tenía virtudes, y ser discreto no era una de ellas… si se casara, invitaría a medio Domino City…

Raro, raro, raro….

Claro… era extraño que en poco más de un año consiguiera esposa, una hija y mucho dinero, partiendo a quién sabe donde solamente con lo puesto.

Tenía que relajarse un poco, con calma siempre las ideas fluían en él solas.

Quizás se estaba imaginando cosas más de la cuenta…

Es que con ese idiota…

Camino a casa, Kaiba no habló ni media palabra. Se retorcía de la ira, maldiciendo el día en que el rubio se cruzó en su camino. Todo con ese mequetrefe en el medio, le resultaban mal las cosas. Creyó que el problema "Joseph Wheeler" se iba a ir cuando lo expulsó de su vida en la forma que lo hizo.

Lo que no pudo captar con precisión era que esa peste estaba muy lejos de irse…

Ni tampoco pudo prever que la peor humillación de su vida estaba apunto de comenzar…

* * *

Había anochecido, y después de un día agotador y un baño reparador, su cuerpo le pedía descanso; aunque su mente temía el momento de dormir, a solas y en el absoluto silencio, todo volvería a darle vueltas para terminar desvelándose en su monótona vida. Finalmente, en pijama, se recostó tirándose a la cama. Mirando al techo y con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, comenzó su larga reflexión.

A veces no le gustaba esto de tener la cabeza tan "activa", eso le había ocasionado más de una vez que diera con el amanecer sin que se diera cuenta. Pero necesitaba como nunca pensar, para buscar la respuesta que no ha encontrado por más que había buscado. Ese maldito _arder _cuando se topaba con ese perro, parecía que cuando se encontraba con él, todo dentro de su cuerpo se revolvía como los desordenados cabellos que ese perdedor tenía.

Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Por eso era siempre cómodo estar con ellas, podía dejarlas cuando se le viniera en gana. Pero con Wheeler, con _mucho_ esfuerzo lo pudo botar después de dos años.

¡Dos años!

Para los parámetros de Seto Kaiba, dos años le llegaban a ser prácticamente escandaloso, pero cuando lo necesitaba, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo marcaba como suyo entre gemidos… todo ese tabú que sentía hacia ese rubio, se iba al traste. No se cansaba de tocarlo…

Adictivamente _físico…_

Eso era. Una avasalladora pasión que hasta una sencilla caricia, lo hacía prender hasta lo más recóndito, no hallándose satisfecho hasta fundirse con él.

En la preparatoria, vio sin importarle demasiado, que le iban más los hombres que las mujeres, estas últimas criaturas las estimaba muy frágiles para su recio carácter. Pero cuando conoció ese remolino rubio de casi metro ochenta, hubo un_ crack_ en su interior, algo que ni en la actualidad se había podido explicar.

Es que desde el principio, lo ha encontrado un estúpido sin remedio, aunque no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran solitos al banco del perro Wheeler.

Y de un desvío de ojitos, pasó a una correlativa ronda de fantasías, algo que fue exorbitantemente desconcertante.

Lo poco que sabía del sexo, lo había aprendido en el orfanato. La educación, en ese aspecto con su padrastro fue _inexistente,_ asumiendo que sentir carnalmente era también una debilidad que no se dejaría permitir excepto cuando lo fuera estrictamente conveniente.

En consecuencia, lo que Joey le provocaba le era _nuevo_ y nada agradable. Las trató de reprimir sin poder obtener resultados positivos, eran demasiado deliciosas las imágenes en donde embestía a ese cuerpo tan candente y rebelde que le gritaba que lo requería tanto como a él.

"Seto, Seto…"

Sus pantalones se volvían estrechos con la sola representación de sus gemidos. Luego de ese momento, se reprochaba a sí mismo por andar perdiendo el tiempo en algo que no valía la pena.

Sin embargo, en vez de cesar, se hicieron aún más reiterados…

Pensó que terminaría perdiendo la razón por imaginárselo en todas las posiciones posibles, evocándolas en el minuto menos apropiado, perdiendo totalmente el control sobre sus emociones.

Odiaba _eso._ Odiaba a Wheeler, que por su culpa, se permitía esos impíos pensamientos.

Odiaba que fuera condenadamente atractivo.

Es que no podía decir que no lo era, eso hacía más difícil que pudiera esfumar todas esas sandeces que se le paseaban por la cabeza. Ese toque anglosajón que se fusionaba con sus ojos castaños acentuadamente rasgados, hacía que cualquiera se devolviera a mirarlo con atención. Y para su desgracia, él tampoco parecía ser la excepción.

Aunque lo que más abominaba era esa _propiedad_ que sentía sobre el rubio y tener que morderse la lengua para no reclamarlo. No sabía que le daba más repulsión, la vergüenza de sentirse atraído a los encantos del duelista de cuarta o sentirse que tenía más derechos que ningún otro sin tenerlos realmente.

No quería detenerse a meditar qué era eso, como vino, ya se le quitaría. Si para algo había servido el entrenamiento que le dio Gozaburo durante años, era esencialmente para controlar las "distracciones" que se suscitaran en el camino.

Pero sus reflejos le estaban rompiendo esos esquemas preestablecidos. Siempre su vista se permitía una tregua, observándolo detrás de su escudo, que era su inseparable laptop. Para peor, cada vez eran más comunes esos jueguitos de "yo te miro cuando no me miras y tú me miras cuando hago que no te veo", alimentando esa desquiciada fascinación que lo estaba empezando a preocupar.

Es que si tuviera un poquito de sesos, sería inclusive aceptable. Pero no, el tonto era tan impulsivo que en vez de querer eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, lo excitaba a rabiar. Hasta le era más estimulante someterse a una pelea sin motivo con ese tarado que poderle ganar al maldito faraón.

No supo en esa oportunidad que pronto probaría lo que sería la "verdadera" gloria…

Lo recordaba… en su cama, cerrando levemente sus ojos, lo rememoraba…

Un día, por cosas del destino, se quedaron completamente a solas. Seto, con lo distraído que andaba no se dio cuenta que en las duchas se había quedado solo con el que se había convertido últimamente en el objeto de su deseo. Al descubrir ese detalle, ya era demasiado tarde, el humo etéreo le daba una visión más apetecible del cuerpo de Joey, quien se enjuagaba relajadamente sin ver que los ojos lujuriosos del ricachón estaban al acecho de su perruna presa.

Era el mismo caso que se encontrara hipnotizado o idiotizado, la cosa es que no podía frenarse, lo que observaba en la realidad era mil veces mejor de lo que le habían mostrado alguna de sus enfermizas fantasías, estaba temblando y no era por el frío.

Pero… ¡por Ra, era el perro de Wheeler!

Era su desesperado intento por resistirse a esa pasión que Kaiba encontraba que era animal, falto completamente de lógica. Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo era el que le ordenaba que no se moviera, que diera rienda suelta a ese fuego que estaba atrapado en sus entrañas.

Era más que un deseo, era una exigencia que su propia piel le hacía para no estallar por dentro.

Quería de una vez por todas saciarse del capricho que le estaba nublando la razón.

Mas, Seto Kaiba sentía la odiada incertidumbre, el chico podría tener un coeficiente intelectual impresionante, pero en la parte afectiva, era el peor de los retrasados. No tenía idea de cómo abordar esta situación sin quedar como el hazmerreír del perro.

Por ese entonces, Joey había notado que era el blanco de las miradas el CEO. También lo sentía, esa sensación que consideró en un principio masoquista, pero sus pies estaban locos para dirigirse a ese chico…

Seto lo vio venir, adquiriendo la misma actitud de siempre, hasta que se inundó en aquellos ojos deseosos de quemar a su destinatario, que era él mismo.

Su mente estrecha no lo aguantó más…

Y se dejó incendiar por completo.

Ninguno recordó quien empezó. Un roce simple, que le dio a entender al rubio que era el primer beso del castaño, sonriendo con confianza. La inocencia del genio en ese plano, le daba cierto orgullo infantil y un cosquilleo en el estómago por tener el privilegio de que era él quien consiguiera revelar un secreto tan íntimo de ese ricachón. Se intimidó por el hecho de entender que tendría que ser él quien llevaría las riendas del asunto, eso era exageradamente complicado de sobrellevar, por la forma de ser de Kaiba y porque de experiencia sólo le aventajaba en alguno que otro beso, nada en lo sexual.

Pese a ese problema, ese sentimiento aún no identificado por ese gato era demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer por ese impedimento. Ni como tampoco que su corazón latiera como loco desbocado.

Fue en ese instante cuando Seto Kaiba conoció la palabra "instinto" y dejarse llevar por él, sintiendo explotar su libido. Tomó a Joey y lo arrinconó, tocando erráticamente su cuerpo, logrando apagar en parte su deseo. Tomó su piel por la boca y descubrió que devorárselo lentamente le era más sabroso. Como de la misma manera, ese bobo hacía algo bien por la vida y lo besaba como los dioses, sentía que_ todo_ su cuerpo se tensaba.

La fiebre hizo que a ninguno de los dos les importara que perderían la inocencia con su enemigo; las ansias de recorrerse mutuamente y restregarse contra la piel sudorosa del otro era más fuerte que el inmenso orgullo que tenían a cuestas.

Seto, como en todo lo que hacía, asimiló rápido, explorando y experimentando con delirio sus puntos erógenos. Aprendieron juntos que era llegar al éxtasis entre gemidos por los que no se podían distinguir quien eran los de quien, lo que importaba en ese instante era _sentir_… sólo sentir…

Los dos pensaron que era un revolcón para sacarse las ganas recíprocas que se tenían. Pero se equivocaron, esto era el inicio de algo, aunque ninguno lo quiso admitir…

Sobretodo el ojiazul, que "después de" sintió repulsión de sí mismo, en qué demonios pensaba cuando se había acostado con Wheeler; caer más bajo, imposible. Ni imaginarse la cara cuando se daba cuenta que lo embriagado al recordar cuando estaba dentro de ese cuerpo tan presto al placer.

Evitó dirigirle la palabra por un par de meses, hasta que el encaprichamiento fue más que su férrea voluntad. Fue a buscarlo y él, con gusto, lo recibió; a la próxima lo buscó Joey, él no se opuso en lo absoluto.

Un acuerdo que satisfacía plenamente a las partes, como asimismo, a ninguno le "convenía" que los demás lo supieran ¿Para qué? Si no habían sentimientos comprometidos, salvo ese tremendo magnetismo que lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Sus besos. Sus caricias. Su cuerpo. Sus gemidos. Sus estremecimientos.

Llegó a definir a Joseph Wheeler como su único y gran _placer culpable._

Estar en la cama con el perro fue tal, que llegó a comprarse un departamento en el lado más discreto de la ciudad para supuestamente "concentrarse" en sus proyectos. Su aparente frigidez le hacía creer a cualquiera, incluyendo al inocente Mokuba sus mentiras, detestando al rubio a quien le imputaba todo el tiempo que podría dedicarle a su hermano, que por supuesto se olvidaba apenas lo veía para caer a los bajos instintos que lo llevaban a la cúspide del cielo.

Aunque, en sus últimos meses de la preparatoria, nació una inquietud. Sabía perfectamente que tenía dos grandes tareas en la vida con respecto a su empresa: producir y _preservarla. _Esto último era lo que más le preocupaba, algún día tendría que dejarle la empresa a alguien para que continuara la obra de Kaiba Corporation si él hacía falta.

No iba a estar trabajando como negro toda su vida para que un aprovechado cualquiera tomara los frutos de lo que él había logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Tenía que ser alguien de la familia o de confianza, pero como no confiaba en nadie, tenía que quedarse con la primera.

Sin embargo, le dolía reconocer que ya había observado que a Mokuba el puesto le quedaría grande. Por lo tanto, lo sensato sería entonces, que tuviera descendencia y que se casara con alguien que fuera de su nivel.

Obviamente, "él" no era más que un tonto con el que atracaba cuando se le diera la gana.

¿Quedarse _con _Wheeler? Ni de broma… por favor, cómo iría con él a un evento social o a una comida con unos inversionistas, si el tipejo éste no sabía ni usar bien un tenedor ni hablar como la gente; viviría de vergüenza en vergüenza. Ni hablar que sería un fracaso como el padre del futuro presidente de KC, ese niño terminaría siendo más consentido que el propio Noah.

O sea, un rotundo NO.

Así que empezó a buscarse una digna candidata, era "libre" para eso. Varias mujeres comenzaron a pasearse del brazo de uno de los solteros más codiciados del planeta, causando sensación en la prensa rosa. Cuando veía que le faltaba algo, la desechaba; total, la lista era muy larga y era su _deber _hallar la madre de su futuro heredero.

Sus problemas con Joey empezaron al tiempo de sus salidas, cuando lo presionó para hacer pública la relación. Menos mal que era lo suficientemente bonachón para no amenazarlo y para volver al poco tiempo, después de prometer que no se molestara en buscarlo.

Los continuos celos y reclamos hicieron darle mala espina de lo que podría estarle pasando, pero no les hizo el menor caso, puesto que no quería ver más allá. Además, ellos dos no eran "nada" para que se anduviera preocupando.

Aparte de las peleas y berrinches que le hacía el perrito, esa relación funcionaba de lo mejor, no había que llevarlo a comer o regalarle rosas, amaestradito como él solo. No podía evitar, mientras trabajaba en su oficina, comparar y concluir que ese rubio sí que sabía hacerlo erizar de pies a cabeza como nadie.

Hasta esa noche, una revelación entre jadeos y gemidos tan ardientes, que el impulsivo Joey susurró sin pensar al oído de Seto, que no lo tomó en cuenta en el momento mismo.

"_Seto… ámame… ámame…"_

Sólo cuando el rubio dormía en sus brazos, se percató del calibre de esas palabras. El tema que había tratado de hacerle el quite, le había llegado la hora para ponerle cara.

El muy estúpido se había enamorado de él…

¿Amor? Eso era para perder el tiempo, el único amor que conocía era el de Mokuba. Los demás eran condicionados a su dinero, a su fama o su atractivo. Era triste, sin embargo, nadie se fijaría en él si no tuviera esas "cualidades". Estaba muy conciente que no era una persona fácil y era por eso mismo, para que nadie le pasara gato por liebre.

Optó por cortar el "problema" de raíz y botarlo como lo había hecho con todas. Porque, por su parte, también tenía sus dificultades con respecto a Wheeler, su dependencia con él lo estaba considerando excesiva a su gusto, y no tan sólo en la física, se estaba instalando en lo emocional. Andaba de un humor que era capaz de matar cuando no lo veía, requiriéndolo como si fuera el propio oxígeno.

Y esa vez, fue peor, porque supo por su hermano que Joey se había _enfermado, _al parecer de anemia porque se mareaba hasta sentado. Aprovechó esos días para tomar distancia y para comenzar a flirtear con una amiga de Joey, la tal Mai.

Fue cuando todo acabó.

Durante aquel año, no se había arrepentido nunca de su decisión, sin importar que pensara en él casi todos los días. Pero, ni modo, había aprendido que si en la vida quería triunfar, tenía que dejar de lado los "placeres banales" cuando éstos le complicaran en sus objetivos. Y eso hizo.

Le había probado otra vez a su orgullo que era superior, que él seguía sus horizontes a pesar del los posibles desvíos en el camino. Que no se detendría por nada aunque se acabara el mundo, así había conseguido ser lo que era y no vendría un don nadie a truncarle lo que había forjado. A medida que crecía, comenzó a proyectar su futuro minuciosamente, y más por un deber que por un anhelo, Seto programó que debía tener una familia.

Que si algún día se casara, pues debía haberlo con una preciosa e inteligente científica de renombre o una bella y hábil dama en las finanzas. Realmente nunca había una que cumpliera exactamente con esos cánones peculiares.

No era cualquiera, por lo tanto, no podía casarse con cualquiera.

Mai Valentine, no era su ideal de mujer, poseía una forma de comentar que daban ganas de ahorcarla y en el único lugar en donde se podían llevar decentemente, era en la cama. No desconocía sus virtudes de ser una bella muñeca; muy perspicaz, no en vano era la mejor duelista entre las mujeres del mundo; y era dueña de un impetuoso carácter. Sin contar que tenía una considerable fortuna a su haber.

Pero…

Cuando conoció a Mei Tzeng Li, vio que ella era lo que justamente _necesitaba_ para favorecerse a él y su imperio. Tenía todo, absolutamente todo para ser la digna esposa de un magnate de su categoría.

Sutilmente bella, sin llegar a ser exuberante, tenía la capacidad de llamar la atención de cualquiera gracias a la soberbia presencia que ella ostentaba. Era de aquellas personas que por su naturaleza, les era imposible pasar desapercibidas ante los demás.

Ni que decir de la inteligencia, una simpatía mezclada con una dosis de cinismo podía serle incluso entretenida. El sarcasmo elegante y maquiavélico para derribar al que se le cruzara por el camino no la hacía ver como la clásica damisela en apuros. Y los puntos extra, en cuatro años pudo armar una multinacional que le hace ganar dinero hasta para tirar a la calle.

Tenían muchos puntos en común… fríos, directos y calculadores; defendían con furor lo que querían, luchando sin temor, ya que ellos creían fehacientemente que no se equivocaban. Hasta en los defectos eran casi idénticos, eran horrorosamente perfeccionistas, manipuladores y petulantes.

Con alguien así a su lado, conquistaría el mundo…

Sin embargo, nada es perfecto para Seto. En todas las cosas de su vida tenían que haber un "pero".

Para él, ni el hecho que fuera casada ni tuviera una hija le era algo imposible. En cuanto al matrimonio, para eso, servía algo que se llamaba "divorcio"; y la niña sería un _estorbo, _no un problema, eso podía ser manejado.

El "pero" era _él… _

De todos los hombres, ella se tuvo que casar con Joseph Wheeler, la única cosa que no estuvo ni por si acaso en sus planes. Había llegado a la conclusión, con recelo, que el atajo que le había puesto hacía un año no era suficiente para detener su maldita influencia. No quería verlo ni en pintura y ahora se lo tendría que encontrar cada cinco minutos.

Estaba convencido que ese tonto había nacido para arruinarle la existencia…

¿Por qué en casi todo lo que hacía, estaba "él" de por medio?

Ni su necedad pudo hacer que conciliara el sueño sino cuando, su memoria perdida y, en ocasiones, nostálgica, le dejó volver a escuchar esa voz incandescente y cargada de una profundidad que lograba estremecerlo por completo, no importando el tiempo que había transcurrido…

Y que inconscientemente, se lamentaba porque probablemente, no la escucharía más…

_Amame…_

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media desde el incidente del cementerio, y al parecer, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, al menos la relación que tenían él con su hermano mayor antes de la mayor discusión que habían tenido desde que él tenía memoria.

Esa tarde, después de un "persuasivo" consejo de su francés favorito, había vuelto a la mansión a regañadientes, no se la perdonaría jamás a Seto de lo que le había hecho. Pero cuando llegó, vio al ojiazul muy angustiado, dejando hasta su orgullo de lado para que lo perdonara, dándole mil y una disculpas. Vio en el rostro de su hermano un sincero arrepentimiento, por lo que le dijo que estaba a prueba y que no quería hablar más del asunto por ese día. Así que fue a acostarse.

Cuando hubo ese terrible atentado en KC, casi se murió del dolor; por lo que apenas supo que estaba vivo, resolvió que debía hacer una tregua. A pesar de todo, eran _hermanos _y para eso estaban, para apoyarse el uno al otro. No abandonaría justamente ahora a la persona que daría su vida por él.

Pero había pasado el tiempo y, entre tanto revuelo, todo quedó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mokuba creía que era momento de retomar el tema, Seto tenía que comprender que _no_ había sido hecho para los negocios. Sin embargo, ya estaba al tanto de cómo había reaccionado cuando le dijo la verdad.

¿Qué haría? Lorent siempre tenía un sabio consejo para él. Pero no lo había visto desde que estuvo en la casa de Yugi y Yami.

Lo extrañaba a montones…

Lorent… tan guapo, tan bello, tan agradable, tan maduro…

_Con esos ojos tan candentes, recorriéndolo seductoramente con la mirada y con un dedo revoltoso, acariciaba su rostro para quedarse traveseando con sus labios virginales, que se los estaba mordiendo por los nervios. El ojirojizo capta sus nervios y para tranquilizarlo, junta su nariz con la suya para comenzar un jugueteo, que lo único que había conseguido el muy desgraciado era ponerlo como la gelatina. Maldito, Lorent Regnier, por qué tenía que ser tan encantadoramente perfecto, hasta para acercarse a su boca ansiosa. Estaban tan cerca para palpar sus labios, tan cerquita que…_

- ¡CHIBI!

- Ahhh – casi llegó al techo del susto - ¡Tristan!

- Oye, te he llamado cinco veces y andabas en la luna – le regañó el mayor – a lo mejor, estás enamorado y no nos has dicho nada – indagó con un tono malicioso.

- "…" – estaba hecho un semáforo, por lo que se ganó las burlas de Tristan.

- Miren… jajajajaja, el pequeño Moki se nos enamoró… ¿Y quién es el desafortunado? – Mokuba casi lo iba a fulminar con los ojos – jajajajaja, no lo digo por ti, pero imagínate al "cuñadito" que le tocaría, jajajaja… el pobre tendría que tomar un seguro de vida antes de conocer a Kaiba, jajajajajajaja…

- Sí, que simpático – el pelinegro desvió el rostro en señal de disgusto.

- Deja ya eso, Tristan – le dice Yugi – lo más importante es saber qué si finalmente Kaiba te dio su autorización o no… Mokuba, este sábado, vendrá alguien de un sello discográfico exclusivamente a vernos…

- ¿¿¿EN SERIO???

- Tristan, no grites, que todos oímos – el chibi lo reprendió, para hablar con el tricolor – Yugi, yo no tengo la suerte tuya, de que tienes un marido que está contigo en las duras y en las maduras; ni la tuya, Tris, en que puedes hacer lo que quieras… chicos, sé que es difícil de entender pero no quiero que mi hermano sólo me dé permiso, sino que me apoye y que esté orgulloso con lo que he escogido… - ésa era la realidad.

- Sí, claro y todavía crees que Santa Claus vendrá a dejarte regalos en Navidad – ironizó el más alto – apuesto que nos odia por haber puesto en mal camino a su hermanito – el pelinegro abrió los ojos, Tristan le había dado en el clavo.

- Mokuba… si quieres yo hablaré con Kaiba y me haré responsable de ti…

- ¿De veras? – al fin vio una esperanza. Tal como le había dicho su amorcito "confía en tus amigos", por lo que casi botó al tricolor del abrazo.

- Gracias, Yugi…

Lo que no sabía el pequeño tricolor, es que con ese concierto empezaría la mayor prueba a su matrimonio, ahora sabría si en su corazón y en el de Yami existía verdadero amor o estaban destinados al descalabro definitivo.

Contaba con el apoyo de su marido, pero no tenía idea que él no estaba de acuerdo con su carrera musical, ya que pasarían _mucho _tiempo separados. Yugi desconocía el temor de su pareja de que, por la separación y este mundo tan distinto y centellante, se encontraría a otra persona para amar. No notaba esa ligera incomodidad en el cuerpo del faraón y que estaba en una posición más seria de la habitual cuando le hablaba de la música, intentando cambiar sutilmente la conversación a cualquier otro lado.

El problema más grave es que Yami nunca sería capaz de decírselo con tal de hacer feliz a su hikari, los sueños de él eran suyos; aunque presintiera que ese sueño terminaría por destruir su idílica relación. La sonrisa de su luz era lo que lo llenaba; era un tipo duro, sí, pero desde un principio se dejo hacer y deshacer por los deseos de su Yugi, que era tan bueno que merecía toda la alegría y más.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban ante un problema de comunicación, que si no se arreglaba a tiempo, terminaría separando a dos personas que se amaban demasiado. Lo cual era una pena para ellos, los unía un corazón noble y bienintencionado. Si bien el de Yugi era apacible y dulce al punto de mitigar el corazón más fiero; el de Yami era violento y arrojado, sin medir precio ni consecuencias cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, pero podía mantener esa lucidez tan reflexiva y lógica como lo podría ser cierto ojiazul.

En este caso, tal vez el amor no sería suficiente para ellos…

* * *

Hacía más calor que nunca, haciendo el ambiente extrañamente pesado y tenebroso. A lo lejos, en un aeropuerto privado de Domino, estaba aterrizando un majestuoso jet particular. Dentro de él volvía alguien que para el sujeto común y corriente era uno de los magnates que hacía bastante tiempo se había hecho humo; para la mafia y la policía más especializada, era el "padrino" del crimen organizado.

En la pista de aterrizaje, lo estaba esperando su mano derecha, Carlo Graziani, un tipo de más o menos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, de cabello rojo furioso y unos ojos celestes que escondían maldad en su máxima expresión. Este estaba mirando al avión que ya estaba bajando sus ruedas para llegar a destino definitivamente.

Al pararse por completo, se abrió la compuerta, saliendo de allí hombres de negro, acomodando todo para que saliera el gran señor con todo su esplendor.

El pelirrojo caminó directamente para encontrarse con su jefe…

Se notaba que el hombre era un experimentado en esas cosas, apenas había puesto un pie afuera, se notaba un gigantesco porte que llamaba a la sumisión absoluta. Era de aquellos cincuentones que iba de vuelta cuando los demás estaban recién en la partida, cuyo lema era tener siempre un plan B. Así había llegado donde había llegado.

Un traje verde estilo chino y unos pantalones negros y sueltos eran su sencillo atuendo. Miraba con esos ojos castaños tan pequeños por todos lados, reconociendo el lugar que había dejado por haber padecido hace cuatro años.

En su vida sólo había conocido éxitos, hasta que conoció a ese crío huérfano que a mala hora se le ocurrió adoptar y que terminó traicionándolo, cambiando su negocio por completo de armas a unas pendejadas de videojuegos.

- _Signore_ (señor), bienvenido – saludó el ojiceleste con un marcado sonsonete italiano.

- Grazziani… ¿cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salida, seguido por muchos matones.

- Todo bien, está todo preparado para su reaparición… los medios de comunicación están avisados y las invitaciones ya han sido entregadas.

- Perfecto… ¿la mansión en la que habitaré…? – interrogó antes de subirse a su limosina.

- _Signore,_ me ofende – hizo un falso respingo – de antemano le digo que todo eso fue arreglado personalmente por su servidor.

- Grazziani, si no fueras tan eficiente, no te tendría a mi lado – aclaró en tono neutro.

- _Molto grazie _(muchas gracias) por su confianza en mí…

Carlo era muy joven, por decirlo de alguna manera, para ser la mano derecha de aquel que se burla de la Interpool como quien se burlara de un chico de su mismo salón. Era del clásico prototipo de persona que, con tal de agraciar a su jefe, era capaz de negar a su madre y matar a su padre; con una obstinación solamente comparable al mismo Seto Kaiba; y con claras metas y ambiciones en su vida.

- A todo esto quisiera preguntarle cómo le fue en Beijing – retomó la conversación al partir del vehículo.

- No quiero hablar de eso… el último rastro de esa mocosa fue que la vieron en ese lugar. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

- Pero eso fue hace diez años... tal vez, la _bambina_ (chica) se encuentre hoy mismo en Domino – dedujo el pelirrojo.

- Es que si no viene con el regalo de saludo que le dimos a Seto, esa niñata debe estar muerta. Aunque lo dudo…

- Yo también… se habla mucho de una nueva inversionista de Kaiba – Carlo se calló para dar suspenso – y es china…

- Averigua todo sobre ella, obvio que no iba a decir a la primera quien es…

- Sí, signore…

- Otra cosa… ¿qué me dices de las finanzas de KC?

- Pésimas, no habían afrontado una peor crisis desde que la fundó su padre… las cosas ya andaban mal, pero con nuestro "regalito", la empresa está al borde de la catástrofe… -sonrió maléficamente.

- ¿Ves, Grazziani? Por eso digo que como la filosofía oriental, no hay ninguna… las cosas suceden en el momento justo, ni antes ni después…

- Así lo veo, signore Kaiba.

- Tengo que volver justo en este instante para darle una mano a mi "querido" hijastro. El amor a los hijos se manifiesta cuando se les da educación, disciplina y azotes – sonrió mirando el paisaje – es tiempo que las cosas vuelvan a su estado natural.

- Usted sabe que cuenta conmigo…

Cree el muy estúpido que lo engaña, los tipos aduladores como él están plagados en el planeta. Esa es la máxima razón por la cual se deben dejar los sentimientos de lado, vaticinaba que en cuanto se confiara, el adefesio éste le apuñalaría por la espalda. Por lo tanto, lo utilizaría el mayor tiempo posible y se desharía de él como todos.

Lo que importaba era que recuperaría su empresa. No lo había hecho porque la única persona que tenía las armas para impedírselo estaba desaparecida en el mapa. Al final concluyó que saldría de su escondite, él tenía intenciones de emerger como el empresario que era.

Bueno, sus dos grandes molestias… no sería tan malo matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

Ella comprenderá que nunca debió haber nacido…

Y Seto tenía que aprender que lo que se le hace a Gozaburo Kaiba se pagaba caro…

* * *

Negocios por aquí, reuniones por allá… ese había sido el resumen en la semana y media que había pasado Mei Tzeng Li. Como también el mayor nerviosismo a medida que pasaban los días; estaba tan histérica, que hasta la pequeña Joyce procuraba por llorar menos en presencia de la china. A veces, ni ella misma se soportaba. El pobre ojirojizo fue quien se llevó la peor parte, a ese hombre le terminarían haciendo un monumento de oro por la paciencia que había tenido con su amiga.

Es que estaba demasiado alterada. Aquel que todos juraban que había muerto estaba a punto de volver.

Iba a comenzar el juego en serio.

Lo otro que la preocupaba en extremo era la proposición que le haría a Joey. Ya era hora de que se enterara en parte de sus planes, de "cobrarle" el favor de salvarlo, por decirlo de alguna forma. En los meses que lo había conocido, se dio cuenta que era una persona demasiado ingenuo para ser corrompido por el mundo fraudulento de los negocios. Se estaba arrepintiendo sinceramente de utilizar al rubio como una pieza en lo que planeaba, sin embargo, no se le ocurría otra idea mejor para levantar sospechas de quien era en realidad.

No era el momento para sacarse la careta de la cara.

Sabía quien había sido el que mató a su padre, pero no los motivos exactos por los cuales fue asesinado. Antes de actuar, tenía que armar ese tremendo rompecabezas.

Quedaban piezas en el aire y el actual presidente de la KC era uno de ellos…

Otra de las medidas que tomó con urgencia fue mudarse de un hotel a establecerse en una mansión casi tan grande como la tenía Kaiba. Obviamente, Joey reclamó que se conformaba con un hogar más sencillo, no obstante, Lorent le convenció que necesitaban estar seguros por todos los altercados que habían ocurrido durante el último tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se estaba comenzando a aburrir de tanto sedentarismo, estaba acostumbrado a ganarse el pan que se echaba a la boca. Mei y Lorent lo habían cuidado como una muñeca de porcelana desde que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, pasando gran parte de su período de gestación en cama. Mucha pena le daba por dejar de lado un poco de lado a Joyce pero pronto se iría a estudiar o trabajar, necesitaba realizarse como persona; desde pequeño aprendió que la frase "el trabajo dignifica al hombre" no era un simple _cliché_.

Lo que no sabría es que pronto le ofrecerían un trabajo, que decir que lo dejaría con la boca abierta era poco…

- Amo Wheeler – el respetuoso mayordomo le llamó – ha llegado esto para la señora.

- ¿Un sobre?

- Más bien una invitación, el mensajero no me quiso decir para qué era… me dijo que la señora sabría perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Sí, Mei es una cajita de sorpresas – recibió el dichoso sobre – muchas gracias, Jun. Puede retirarse.

- Sí, señor.

Ya solo, miró lo que tenía en las manos con recelo – veamos con qué me vas a sorprender ahora, flaca.

Fue a ver a su esposa, que estaba viendo algunos contratos de sus negocios. Quién sabe, creía que andaba en "sus días", con el ánimo que andaba, era para tratarla de susurros si no quería que lo dejaran sordo de un grito.

- Permiso¿se puede, flaca? – dijo casi escondido de la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó mirando la pantalla de su computador – no seas tonto, ni que te fuera a comer – gruñó de mala gana.

- Flaquita, te trajeron esto – le sonrió urgido y le pasó el sobre.

- ¿Y esto?

- Dijeron que tú sabrías que era…

- ¿Qué se creen¿Qué tengo una pelota de cristal y veo el futuro?

- Mei, cálmate un poco y ve lo que hay – Joey probó un poco de suerte, y como casi siempre, le funcionó. La ojiazul se tranquilizó un poco.

- Está bien… veamos…

Abrió el sobre sin muchas expectativas hasta que vio una invitación exquisitamente decorada. Supuso que no la convidarían a cualquier cosa si había tanta preparación. Así que se dispuso a leer el contenido de aquella:

"_La vida nos llena de sorpresas, asegurándole que mañana a las siete de la tarde en el Domino Palace Hotel, en donde se llevará una que se le quedará en la retina para siempre… He invitado a todos los grandes del mundo de los negocios a esta conferencia a todos los medios de comunicación para que comprueben que todavía tengo fuerza entre ustedes. No tomen esto como un truco, que perderán la velada de sus vidas. Estoy agradecido de antemano por su asistencia en gala… _

_Atentamente,_

_Un hombre de ambición…"_

Mei quedó algo atontada por el mensaje¿sería lo que pensaba…? Claro, la invitación tenía una presentación elegante e impecable; y lo escrito, dejaba en total incógnita la identidad del anfitrión. No había que tener una gran inteligencia para saber que "el muertito", como lo apodaban Lorent y ella, estaba listo para aparecer.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, su celular sonó…

- Hola, niñito mimado¿puedes decirme qué es esto? – indagó sulfurada a su contacto, hasta Joey se sobresaltó.

_- Vaya preciosa… ¡qué radioactiva andas!_

- Cállate y haz algo útil por la vida, diciéndome qué diablos mandaste…

_- Te dije que este señor quería volver a lo grande y ya verás mañana todo lo que tiene preparado… es mejor que Seto se prepare para lo que le va a venir, aunque hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera muerto en el atentado…_

- No lo digas ni en broma, tarado… ¿vas a ir?

_- No creo… pero lo veré todo por televisión… Oye, cambiando de tema¿ya hablaste con tu maridito sobre tu plan?_

La ojiazul miró que el pobre tenía la "duda" en la cara. Le llegaba a dar pena que se enterara.

- No.

_- Entonces, vete preparando… esto empieza ya. Ya debo irme, nos estamos comunicando, adiós, linda…_ – colgó sin esperar respuesta de la china.

No tenía otra alternativa, ya había estado arrancando por casi doce años de ese sujeto, pero no podría escaparse por siempre sin tener la conciencia. Y si quería recuperar su vida, debía derrotar al que le había destruido la vida.

Gozaburo Kaiba.

Mei estaba con la vista perdida y el estómago apretado. Recién con lo que le había dicho su contacto, le había tomado el real peso de las cosas, la persona que había matado a su padre, estaba en Domino. Estaba rígida, con un miedo que le calaba los huesos y jadeando entrecortadamente. Sus ojos estaban casi llorosos y las mandíbulas le temblaban. Ni todos los años de preparación le estaban sirviendo para tranquilizar lo que estaba sintiendo.

De repente, fijó su vista en Joey…

- Flaca¿estás bien? – el rubio estaba preocupado – me estás asustando… ¿dime qué pasó?

Lo sentía por él, pero no había encontrado otra alternativa, Joey debía ayudarla sí o sí. Después de todo, Joyce también era una Kaiba y eso lo metía en este embrollo hasta el cuello.

- Joey…

- Por favor, habla de una vez.

- ¿Tú quieres un trabajo?

- ¿A qué viene eso? – comentó confundido – no tiene nada que ver con esto…

- Responde… – ordenó la ojiazul.

- Aunque no entiendo… sí, ya estoy aburrido de estar sin hacer nada en la ca…

- Perfecto, Joey – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Perfecto para qué? – seguía sin entender.

- Tengo que hacerte una propuesta de trabajo, _imposible_ de rechazar…

* * *

**Espero que no se hayan aburrido con la parte de Kaiba, que fue muy narrativa y larga, aunque necesaria para entender el soberano lío que tiene en la cabeza. El es de esos que siempre se enfrentan al _"yo debo"_ con el _"yo quiero o yo deseo",_ casi siempre terminando de elegir el primero u.u' Quiero darles los sentimientos algo más profundo y no sólo basarme en el aspecto físico del asunto. **

**Moki, pobrecito… no lo dejan ni tocar ni tener fantasías en paz (agradecimientos a Randa por la idea -), que aumentarán de peso a medida que transcurra la historia º¬º Para las fanáticas del francés, que no lo vieron en este cap, aparecerá en gloria y majestad en el próximo v Y la historia de Tris, comenzaría juntamente ahora, encontrándose con una "gran" sorpresa. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo con _"Fantasmas"… _(ni que fuera Halloween xDDDDD)**

**Se me cuidan mucho y besitos…**

**Shabi-chan.**

**Ahora paso a contestar los reviews…**

**Elen-Ses:** Mi niña, hierva mala nunca muere y Seto todavía le quedan mil años… Negra suerte le ha tocado pero terminar con Joey arriba suyo, vale la pena¿no? Jajajajajajajaja. Hablando en serio, el gato está en graves problemas y esto es el principio de todas las pruebas que la vida le irá poniendo. Y Joey, no sé de qué valió la pena arrancarse tanto si ahora está encima de su amor y con encuentro de película. Finalmente… ¡Oye!... tú eres la niña más linda y simpática, sin ti, este fic no sería lo que es, siempre te estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que me has dado. Muchas gracias.

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Es que es un gato, y como tal, tiene siete vidas xD pero eso no evitará que él sufra montones porque de que lo pasará mal, lo pasará MUY mal. Todavía queda un rato para que Seto conozca a Joyce, eso tomará su tiempo. Y pobre faraón, soportar a Kaiba no debe ser para nada fácil jejejejejeje, con ese jefe se necesiten que te paguen muy bien para aguantarlo, aunque tiene al chico lindo de la serie, Yugi es un bálsamo.

**Angel of friendship:** No soy mexicana, por eso no entendía ni jota xP pero me siento sumamente emocionada por lo que pusiste, espero que en el trancurso del fic, no cambies de opinión. Y pobrecilla, que se me esté cortando las venas con una galletita (yo me la comería xDDD), ya tienes aquí un capi mucho más largo que el anterior.

**Andromeda no Sainto:** Por lo menos ya te viste la cara del bastardo con el matrimonio juntísimo, pero la escuincla todavía le falta un poco, ya te debes haber dado cuenta que hay algunos asuntos que resolver. Y este Anthony es todo un diplomático jajajajaja.


	6. Fantasmas

**Pairings: **SxJ, YYxY y otras.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Las organizaciones aquí utilizadas pertenecen a sí mismas y sólo serán utilizadas para este fic con fines de entretención, sin ser usadas para menoscabarlas.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Lemon. Sadomasoquismo. Mpreg. Contenido hetero. Violencia. En algunos casos, AU y personajes OOC.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Capítulo VI: Fantasmas**

- ¡NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO! – Joey fue categórico – ¿es que acaso te volviste loca?- No. Pero te pido por lo que más quieras que me ayudes – solicitó la morena.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, flaca? – preguntó indignado – ¡me estás diciendo que _robe!_

Mei levantó una ceja. Bueno, bueno, desde el punto de vista de Seto, se veía de esa manera, aunque no era eso exactamente. Ahora podía ver la inocencia del rubio en toda su extensión; impulsivo y bocazas, pero incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. A pesar de ello, tenía que convencerlo de cualquier forma, era su única salvación.

De algo le tendrían todos esos años en que le enseñaron que si quería llegar lejos en el mundo era a través de la _manipulación._

- Joey… escúchame… KC no es lo que era antes. Tiene una crisis tan grande que la quiebra no es algo que pueda decirse que es lejano – sus ojos melados quedaron abiertos como platos – además el atentado hizo que mucha gente renunciara a sus empleos por miedo a que les pasara algo. Seto Kaiba está metido en un buen lío, cualquiera día de éstos puede pasarle algo.

- ¡A mí no me interesa! – replicó con cierta indiferencia.

- Creo que sí… cuando dije que pueda pasarle algo no me refería a su empresa solamente – Mei volvió a captar la atención de la mirada castaña – ¿ves? No te engañes. Si Kaiba no sobrevive con su empresa, yo me voy a ir a la bancarrota con él. Joey, ayúdame, por favor…

Esa voz tan suplicante…

Joey casi picaba el anzuelo.

Llegó el día en que la china iba a pasarle factura por todo lo que había hecho por él. Ella pedía que le retribuyeran la mano que ella le dio cuando estuvieron en los Estados Unidos, y el rubio se sentía que no podía decirle que no. Sería muy desagradecido de su parte no hacerlo.

Pero sí lo hacía… ¡Seto lo odiaría por el resto de su vida!

Entre el amor de su vida y la que lo salvó del abismo… ¿Qué iba a escoger?

Seto no le había dado más que sinsabores y una preciosa hija, que por cierto, no hubiera llegado al mundo si no hubiese sido por Mei.

- No puedo. No es correcto – el rubio prefirió sus principios – sé que estoy siendo desagradecido contigo pero no puedo, lo siento – fue sincero y firme.

- Joey... sé que lo que a veces nuestra princesa pide cosas impensables – ese fue Lorent, que intervino en la conversación – aunque yo sé lo importante que es para ella.

- Lorent, óyete… y yo te tenía por una persona sensata – Joey se sostenía la cabeza – además¿por qué yo? – reclamó con fiereza – hay personas mucho más capaces para hacer tu "encarguito", empezando por ustedes mismos.

- Tenemos nuestras razones, pero ni Lorent ni yo podemos, porque a pesar de todo, Kaiba confía en ti.

- Claro, seguramente después de lo que pase, Seto continuaría confiando en mí.

- No se te olvide que hablas con una mujer que siempre piensa en todo. Kaiba va a pensar que soy "yo" quien te maneja; la que quedará mal con él seré yo, no tú. Joey, no me des la respuesta ahora mismo, piénsalo.

- No sé porqué… tengo la sensación que ustedes andan metidos en algo más turbio que agua de cañería. No cambiaré de parecer, la respuesta es NO. Permiso, iré a ver a Joyce – después de esto, el rubio desapareció.

Lorent quería salir también para alcanzar a Joey, pero Mei lo detuvo. Lo que menos necesitaba el rubio era acoso, y aunque las intenciones del ojirojizo eran buenas, no obtendría un buen resultado.

- Esa es la otra razón por la cual no quería que le echaras el ojo, en este momento estamos hasta el cuello con sentimentalismos ¿Por qué? Porque encontramos el rubiecito más encantador y honrado del mundo. Otro hubiera aceptado sin titubear.

- Yo también me _opongo_ a que lo hagas – Lorent fue enfático.

- ¡Qué! – quedó boquiabierta – tú no puedes hacerme esto.

- No le podemos hacer esto – se lamentó el ojirojizo – Joey es demasiado bueno para meterse dentro de este mundo de víboras, nosotros ya estamos corrompidos, Mei. No se lo hagas a él.

- Lorent… Lorent…por si te dio amnesia, te recuerdo que fue "tuya" la idea – le repuso – si se te ocurre otra mejor, dámela, porque a mí tampoco ésta me gusta mucho. Sabes amigo, lo que creo que a ti te da más miedo es que Joey estará _cerca_ de Kaiba¿verdad?

- ¡No desvíes el tema! Y has lo que quieras. Después no me digas que no te lo advertí. Todavía estás a tiempo para arrepentirte.

Lorent se fue del despacho de la china hacia su habitación. Se reprendía a sí mismo, porque él fue el de la idea, planeándola mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Joey. En ésa época, sólo pensaba en atrapar a Gozaburo, contagiado con las ganas de hacer bien su trabajo y el cariño que le empezó a tener a su amiga.

Recuerda sus palabras, dos años atrás…

_- Mei… ese tipo ha humillado a tantas personas, que cualquier amante frustrada aceptaría feliz con tal de ver a Kaiba a sus pies… _

Cuánto lo lamentaba, cuánto se arrepentía de dejar en manos de Joey una suerte tan desafortunada, después de haberla pasado tan mal. Memora que se sorprendió bastante al saber que Seto Kaiba tuvo _"un"_ amante y que huyó de improviso a Nueva York; como si el destino se los hubiera entregado en bandeja de plata.

Fue precisamente en la capital del mundo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Quedó absorbido con su mirada tan dulce, su sonrisa tan brillante y esa presencia tan avasalladora. Nunca había sentido su cuerpo estremecerse de esa forma por unos simples ojos parpadeándose de ese modo, inocentemente seductores.

De ese instante, se dio cuenta que Joey era alguien sorprendentemente especial. No necesito que le hablara para darse cuenta que él estaba fuera de órbita.

Y si fue así con sólo verlo; conocerlo fue una experiencia casi religiosa. Esa fuerza interna que tenía para salir adelante era digna de admiración, esa loca rebeldía para decir lo que pensaba y oponerse a Mei sin ningún tapujo era excepcional.

Con melancolía se acuerda que fue el primero en saber que Joey iba a tener un hijo, casi cayéndose de espaldas literalmente. Siente que lo que le harían sería una traición a la fe que Joey ha puesto en ellos.

Joey…

Daría lo que no tiene por borrarle la tristeza de sus ojos y ser, junto a Joyce, una familia. A ella la ha querido como si fuera su hija, sin importarle que fuera el fruto del amor del rubio hacia otro hombre.

Mei estaba en lo cierto, su plan implicaba una gran cercanía con Seto Kaiba… ¿Qué pasaría si el ojiazul se daba cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es Joey y se reencontraban definitivamente? Aparte Joey estaba decidido en contarle la verdad sobre su hija, no se imaginaba a Kaiba como un ser poco posesivo con lo suyo. Si se enteraba que Joyce era _suya,_ haría lo imposible por retenerla a su lado, sin dejarle la posibilidad a otro a quien llamarle padre.

Tenía miedo, temor por perder algo que nunca había tenido, aunque lo amara profundamente.

Presentía que cosas muy malas pasarían si el rubio accedía y que perdería la posibilidad de estar junto a él…

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó Joey al abrir un poco la puerta – necesito hablar con alguien…

- Adelante… siempre eres bienvenido. Toma asiento.

- ¿Todos los franceses son igual de "educaditos"? – se ríe ante el trato protocolar que siempre ofrece Lorent al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama.

- No, pero me criaron así. Creo que no se me quitará nunca – acompaña a Joey en la risa – ¿qué es lo que te aqueja, _mon bon ami_ (mi buen amigo)¿Es por Mei?

- Creo que coincides conmigo de que está insoportable¿verdad? – el ojirojizo asintió – sé que no está bien lo están a punto de hacer, pero si no hago lo que me pide, me sentiría en deuda con ella… Lorent, cuando te dije que eras sensato, no fue por decirlo, sino porque realmente es una de tus grandes cualidades – el moreno estuvo a poco de sonrojarse – ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Lorent se dedicó a observar esas orbes castañas tan deliciosas y tan llenas de esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta en él. Si seguía así, la amistad con la china o su misión se irían al bote de la basura.

Se acercó a Joey, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y le miró fija e intensamente para decirle un sabio consejo, que sólo nacería cuando se ha dedicado a la persona amada.

- Joey… Mei está pasando por un momento muy difícil en su vida, a mí no me corresponde contarte lo que realmente le pasa, estoy seguro que te lo dirá algún día; por eso te insistí, sé lo importante que es para ella que tú aceptes. Como amigos, es nuestro deber apoyarla en todo, pero si tú crees que va en contra de tus principios, decide libremente y sin presiones lo que crees que es correcto. Por mi parte, si dices que no, nuestra amistad quedará igual como antes.

El de ojos melados sonrió, Lorent era un amigo de verdad. Pensó que le diría que le siguiera al pie de la letra lo que la china le había solicitado. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, él le dio la independencia para decidirlo; había acertado al juzgar al moreno, era dueño de una lucidez impresionante

- Gracias, Lorent – besó su mejilla – sabía que podía contar contigo. Iré a comer algo, me muero de hambre¿me acompañas?

- Seguro.

Estaba flotando, adoraba ese tipo de conversaciones con Joey, le daban ilusiones de que un día no muy lejano, se transformarían en pláticas de pareja. Quizás podría plantearse la posibilidad de declararse, el rubio es tan despistado, que no lo ha visto como hombre sencillamente porque no se había puesto en la situación. Quién sabe.

En cuanto a la propuesta, espera que Joey no cometiera un error.

Sabía que decidiera lo que decidiera, la vida de todos cambiaría drásticamente…

* * *

Todo estaba en marcha para que Seto supiera que se vengaría por la humillación de haberle quitado su propia empresa y por haberlo derrotado en el mundo virtual. Había costado bastante para que volviera al mundo real con su cuerpo, pero lo había logrado. El castaño al día siguiente se daría cuenta que "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". 

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocaba la puerta. No era necesario que se anunciara, lo estaba esperando.

- Ya era hora que llegaras, no te pago para que pierdas el tiempo – un hombre fornido abrió la puerta, pasando a la oficina – dime todo lo que has averiguado – habló como de costumbre, al grano.

- Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, señor – a pesar de su contextura, la penetrante mirada del mayor intimidó al rubio – no se sabe casi nada… la última vez que la vieron fue en Beijing hace ya once años, pero fue poco tiempo después que desapareció. De ahí, se perdió completamente el rastro.

- ¿Beijing? – miró el ojiazul con sorpresa, manteniendo la seriedad – maldito inútil¿crees tú que fui a Beijing a un viaje de placer?

- No, señor – la conocida mirada gélida se clavó en el y comenzó a sudar helado - ¿usted tuvo mejores resultados? – se aventuró a consultar.

El incomodo silencio reinó por un instante aquel lugar.

Gozaburo apoyó sus puños fuertemente encima de la mesa. Aquel comentario le desagradó completamente.

- Parece que no te ha quedado claro que te pago para que el que pregunte sea solamente "yo" – su voz era punzante, eso no era lo que quería oír. Respuestas, sólo respuestas.

- Pero, señor Kaiba, la búsqueda se empezó muy tarde y…

- ¡Nada!, seis días más o te devolveré al basurero de donde te saqué¿entendido? Klosky, supongo que no querrás volver a las prisiones de Moscú, me han dicho que son muy… acogedoras – ironizó con su sonrisa característica – ahora vuelves a China, y si es necesario preguntarle a cada uno de los mil millones de chinos dónde se encuentra, lo harás… con o sin vida…

- Sí, señor – sólo hizo una reverencia antes de irse. No sabe cómo encontraría a alguien perdido tanto tiempo en tan poco. China era sólo una referencia, ella podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Pero para su jefe, era demasiado importante.

El que también estaba presionado era Gozaburo. Tendría que buscarla donde fuera hasta por debajo del mar si era necesario, si ella decía que él mató a _Kazuo_ y encontraba los motivos, era su fin.

Por eso, estaba desesperado. Y Klosky no le podía estar dilatando más.

Apenas le dio la espalda, pescó un cuchillo de su colección y se lo lanzó, dándole certeramente en la cabeza.

El ruso murió al instante, Grazziani lo vio caer como quien ve caer un objeto cualquiera.

- Deshazte de él – ordenó el mayor.

- Sí, _signore_ – afirmó el pelirrojo, mandando un par para que lo llevara, volviendo a conversar con Gozaburo – discúlpeme por mi falta de respeto, pero tantas molestias por una chiquilla lo considero absurdo.

- Grazziani… – sonrió burlescamente – te falta tanto por aprender en la vida… ¿sabes cuál es el peor defecto de una mujer?

- ¿Son… habladoras?

- No… su naturaleza _no_ las hizo para ser inteligentes. Desgraciadamente salen especimenes de vez en cuando, y ella es más inteligente de lo que debería…

- ¿Inteligentes?

- ¿No crees que tienen demasiado desarrollado el don de hacerse las víctimas como para que también tengan materia gris?

- Tal vez – se rió el ojiceleste – y hablando de mujeres inteligentes… quería informarle que una empresaria de aproximadamente de veinte años quiere invertir en KC y… es china…

- Averigua todo acerca de ella. En una de ésas… te lo encargo.

- Sí, _signore._ Si me disculpa, me retiro – se reverenció ante el hombre canoso y se fue.

Sabía que aún está en este mundo, ella no iba morir sin enfrentarse a él…

Debía admitir que esa mocosa tenía una insistencia que no se le había visto ni a su hijastro, por supuesto, los motivos le sobraban.

No en vano sentía el pavor de que todo su imperio se derrumbaría…

* * *

La hora de la velada había llegado y a las seis y media de la tarde habían comenzado los invitados a llegar. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los hermanos Kaiba, Mai Valentine y el matrimonio Atemu, a quienes lógicamente les tomaban fotos a más no poder. Yugi era el único sonrojado, ya que nunca se pudo habituar a ser el centro de atención. 

Quien no estaba muy al pendiente era Seto, quien se encontraba tenso desde que había recibido la dichosa invitación. Algo le decía que todo esto iba a parar en mal puerto, y eso que no era muy amigo de seguir los presentimientos. Aunque también su juicio le dictaba que nadie que se quisiera regodear con los más poderosos, mandaba una invitación anónima.

Sin embargo, el glamour del lugar era demasiado despampanante para que lo encargara un simple patán…

El hotel que era un castillo estilo gótico, estaba arreglado con candelabros medievales, decorado con tonos pasteles y la tenue iluminación dorada hacía sentir como se viajaba en el tiempo, amplios ventanales en donde se podía ver selectos vitrales pintados que impedía contemplar la preciosa noche que los acompañaba. Aunque tal vez no era tan lamentable, si se miraba al techo del salón, se podía ver el cielo maravillosamente estrellado producto de hologramas muy bien programados.

Antes de pasar al salón principal, se bajaba una por la escalinata de piedra finamente tallada en piedra, lo que podía hacer ver a cualquiera que bajara por ella, una regia panorámica del lugar.

Categóricamente, era un lugar magnifico para una velada romántica. Lástima que no estaba para esos fines…

- Vaya, al parecer que el tipo que organizó esto, no escatimó en gastos – rompió el hielo Mai, mirando a todos lados – creo que hay alguien con el ego más grande que tú, cariño – el CEO prefirió pasarlo por alto, no estaba para los escándalos.

- Hermano¿tú sabes quién hizo todo esto? – preguntó Mokuba – muchos de los que estuvieron en la última fiesta de la mansión, están aquí.

- Ni idea – contestó mal humorado - ¿Atemu?

- Tampoco sé nada, aunque todo esto se me hace mala espina.

- Pensé que era el único, faraón.

- ¿La esposa de Joey no tendrá algo que ver con esto de casualidad? – concluyó Yugi.

- No, amor, no me imagino a Mei haciendo este tipo de cosas.

- Esa será una antipática de lo peor, pero…

Fue ahí cuando murió la frase del ojiazul. Ni en un atisbo de irracionalidad, habría podido vislumbrar en el pasado que a cierto rubio le asentara tan bien el frac, la mezcla entre la elegancia y ese toque insolente innato en él era una combinación tremendamente explosiva a sus sentidos. Irónicamente, el cachorro bajaba gatunamente la escalinata, como si tuviera el objetivo de seducirlo.

Y no es que Kaiba se quejara, Joey estaba lográndolo con facilidad, haciéndolo sentir de repente que el lugar se estaba haciendo más caluroso y encerrado.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, las neuronas de Seto hicieron cortocircuito, trasladándose hacia otra dimensión.

"Lo único que le falta a este necio es el babero", pensó Yami al mirar la cara del ojiazul. Debía reconocerlo, Joey se veía muy bien.

Y hablando de babosos, el pequeño Kaiba andaba a parejitas de su hermano mayor, mirando cómo al desgraciado de Lorent Regnier le encantaba hacer resaltar sus carismáticos ojos rubíes a quien se estaba por delante.

Solamente el ojiazul pudo volver a la normalidad cuando se dio cuenta que la señora Wheeler andaba de la mano con su esposo. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, en ese momento fue la sensación la revelación del secreto matrimonio entre el rubio duelista y la morena empresaria. El CEO sintió que se le estrujaban las tripas cuando vio que Mei y Joey se rozaban los labios.

- La pareja perfecta… – Seto gruñó en un sarcasmo – Einstein y Miss simpatía.

- Seto… – protestó Mokuba. Su hermano estaba extraño, sabía que había tomado como hobby molestar a Joey.

- "…" – el castaño optó por dirigir su mirada a otro lado, no quería saber nada más de ellos.

Sin embargo, el chibi podría inferir que lo que siente su hermano por el de ojos melados iba más allá de un simple juego, ya era demasiada atención para que Kaiba dijera que para él, Wheeler era un simple mortal. Aunque aún no podría decir en qué dirección iban exactamente, "amor" no era lo que podría apreciar en Seto hacia su amigo precisamente.

- Hola – alguien susurró campante en el oído de Mokuba.

- ¡Lorent!, hola – "que no me sonroje, que no me sonroje". El chico en un par de segundos cayó en la histeria.

- Estás nervioso¿cierto? – al pobre chibi casi le dio un paro cardiaco en el lugar – pobrecito, estos lugares te incomodan. Pero si quieres ser artista, tienes que acostumbrarte, los periodistas son muy buenos acosando.

- S-Sí – ésa _sí_ fue falsa alarma, casi se murió del susto.

- Las chicas son las peores, cuando se enloquecen por un hombre, son capaces de cualquier cosa – le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos fraternalmente.

Mokuba pensó que no se lavaría el pelo hasta dejárselo como Bob Marley aunque Seto lo amenazara con romper su teclado favorito.

Mientras tanto, afuera…

- Maldición, otra vez llegué tarde. Pegasus va a matarme.

Murmuró el nuevo presidente de Ilusiones Industriales, Duke Deblin. Desde que Pegasus encontró una pareja, decidió retirarse para disfrutar más de la vida, dejándole a cargo al socio que contaba con su mayor confianza. La directiva lo aceptó y desde ese momento, el ojiverde había llevado con éxito los negocios del peliplateado.

Por lo tanto, no sería raro que también lo invitaran a la fiesta. Pero el desvergonzado éste estaba muy entretenido con una chica y por eso andaba algo atrasado.

Entró lo más disimuladamente que pudo, distrayéndose cuando vio un cabeza de chorlito conocido, lo que le extrañó en demasía.

- ¡¿Joey Wheeler por estos lados?!

- Duke¿qué tal? – saludó contento, al fin una cara amiga que no tuviera nada que ver con Kaiba – prueba esto, esta sabroso – le mostró algo para que se lo comiera.

- Tú y Tristan son iguales, piensan sólo en la comida… – miró al cielo resignado –…oye, a todo esto¿qué haces aquí?

- Acompaño a mi esposa…

- Es cierto, ya me había llegado el cuento. Te casaste y no le avisaste a nadie, picarón – le miró maliciosamente – me contaron que una china… uy, amigo, esas mujeres son exquisitas, qué afortunado eres…

- Seguramente lo dices porque ya te metiste con la mitad… - bromeó el rubio divertido.

- Ay, qué celoso… tú sabes que las mujeres de mis amigos ni las miro – fue tajante.

- Y hablando de la reina de Roma, es la que se asoma – comentó Joey mirando a su esposa que venía a buscarlo.

- Hola, mi amor – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, el ojiverde estaba completamente estupefacto, agrandando sus pupilas al máximo.

- ¿Mei… no t-te habías casado con Lorent? – preguntó casi tartamudeando.

- Yo te había dicho que me había casado, pero no te dije con quien. Tú fuiste quien sacó las conclusiones solito, Deblin – charló triunfalmente.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó el rubio con recelo a la morena.

- Sí, Deblin y yo nos conocimos cuando tuve que hacer unos negocios en Las Vegas, hace algunos años…

- Bueno cachorrito, te dejo – dijo Duke con una sonrisa falsa, estaba notablemente afectado.

- ¡¿A quién le dices cachorrito?! – cuestionó molesto.

- A ti, bobo. Cuéntale a tu esposa qué te pasó por perder un duelo. Nos vemos al rato, ya me conocen… "lugares que ir, corazones que romper y dados que jugar". Permiso y felicitaciones a la pareja – se retiró.

- Nos vemos y gracias Duke…

- Imbécil… – musitó Mei al ver que el ojiverde había tomado una considerable distancia.

- Oye, dale al menos una oportunidad. Realmente se puso triste – replicó el rubio – ¿no viste que se retiró más rápido que un rayo? Ni pudo simular.

- Sí, mi querido esposo… tan real como tu ignorancia acerca de lo que pasó entre Deblin y yo…

- Bueno yo…

- Tendrías que apoyarme, si pasaste por algo parecido…

- Pero qué dura saliste, mujer…

- ¿Interrumpo una discusión… "matrimonial"?

Mei y Joey miraron al tercero que los interrumpía, no sin antes con una nota mental de "ay, no… lo que faltaba" por parte de ambos. El propio Seto Kaiba, que viste y calza ante ellos. A ninguno le gustó mucho la presencia del ojiazul, sobretodo a la morena, que de por sí, ya estaba con los nervios de punta para que viniera el niño berrinchudo del grupo a caldear más las cosas.

- No, Kaiba, tú nunca interrumpes. Y si interrumpes, lo pasas de largo, así que¿qué te preocupa ahora? – le dijo Joey relajadamente disgustado.

- Vaya, Wheeler, tan educado. Confirmas el dicho "aunque el perro se vista de seda, perro se queda"…

- ¡Kaiba! – regaño Joey, amenazando con arrojarse encima del castaño.

- Tranquilos, caballeros… estamos en una fiesta, no le podemos hacer un desaire a nuestro _fantasmal _invitado – advirtió Mei, quien cada vez estaba más convencida que Lorent no tenía posibilidades, había visto nítidamente aquellos ojos azules que estaban perdidos por el rubio cuando bajaron por el salón.

Pero sabía lo soso que era Seto para reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando lo hiciera.

- Tiene razón… ya me he rebajado demasiado con éste – Kaiba no se refería solamente a lo de ese momento, sino asimismo, a su _seudo_ relación, dándose muy bien a entender.

- Entonces lárgate y no fastidies – la paciencia del de los ojos melados no daba para más.

- Quería hablar con tu esposa, pero creo que llegué en mal momento… después será. A todo esto, se ve muy bien, señora Wheeler…

Aparte de enojado, Joey se encontraba más celoso que nunca, era el colmo de los colmos que el bastardo ricachón coqueteara con "su" esposa. Un volcán a punto de hacer erupción era una analogía excepcional para describirlo.

- Gracias – sonrió – pero le contaré un secreto… una mujer al lado de Joey, tiene que arreglarse mucho si no quiere que se lo quiten, con un hombre tan cotizado, me tengo que cuidar.

- Sí, Mei siempre me dice que hay "buitres" rondándome – le siguió la corriente – y a ésos, los conozco de memoria¿verdad, Kaiba? – lo miró fijamente para que se diera cuenta quien era el "buitre".

Seto iba a contestar algo, sin embargo, unas luces se prendieron, dejando fuertemente iluminado el salón. Todos quedaron perdidos con esto, mirando a cualquier lado por si se hallaba una señal de lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto, se eleva un escenario, siguiendo con la línea de mezclar lo tecnológico con lo medieval, quien se encuentra un pelirrojo de ojos celestes esperando el momento para tomar la palabra, mirando con una sonrisa a sus invitados. Se tomaba relajadamente el tiempo necesario para el gran momento.

- Mi amor¿sabes quién es? A él no lo conozco.

- Ni yo tampoco, Yugi. Aunque creo que no es el loco egocéntrico que organizó todo esto…

- No me gusta para nada esto.

- A mí tampoco, pero como siempre, saldremos de ésta – el tricolor toma el rostro de su esposo y lo besa perezosamente en los labios.

Eso fue justamente antes que Carlo Grazziani tomara la palabra, buscando a Seto Kaiba con los ojos. No quería perderse los pormenores de su rostro cuando viera a su padrastro vivito y coleando.

Al mismo tiempo, Mei tomó la mano de su esposo y se la apretó fuerte, casi temblorosa. La chica inclusive pensó en algún momento que se iba a desmayar, la adrenalina en su cuerpo era casi irresistible. Vería a ese mal nacido que mató a su padre.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

- _Benvenuto, signori e signore _(Bienvenidos, señoras y señores), tengo el placer de presentarles a un hombre que cambió el concepto de empresa y negocios, dándole un nuevo énfasis y sobrepasando todo límite conocido. Fue varios años catedrático de la Universidad de Tokio y, por mucho tiempo, presidente de una de las mayores compañías del mundo… con ustedes, uno de los grandes…

Todos prácticamente, por instinto, aguantaron la respiración, siendo un postre para Grazziani, quien gozaba como nadie el momento. No había nada como la tortura sicológica.

Así que sin dudar, dijo lo que le quedaba.

_- Gozaburo Kaiba…_

Para todos fue un choque muy grande, nadie sabía de él desde que supuestamente su mente había quedado atrapada en un mundo virtual. Los que no eran tan cercanos al Kaiba mayor, cuchicheaban sin salir de su asombro.

Yugi y Yami se miraron aterrados, sin entender lo que estaba pasando; estaban totalmente sorprendidos de ver a ese viejo desquiciado. Mai, como no había participado en el mundo virtual, no comprendía absolutamente nada, sólo se limitaba a observar a su alrededor.

Mokuba sintió ganas de llorar, aferrándose fuertemente a Lorent, quien no lo rechazó a sabiendas que el chico sentía una angustia inmensa. Sin embargo, sus ojos rojizos se condujeron hacia la persona que tenía que atrapar; tenía conocimiento que tenía que ser él que tuviera la sangre fría para proceder.

Joey más que miedoso, estaba preocupado por lo que implicaría a su Seto. Recordó efímeramente las marcas que el castaño tenía en su cuerpo, nunca le preguntó quien se las había propinado, pero estaba seguro que había sido su padrastro. También sentía impotencia, estaba tan cerca y no poder abrazarlo, hacerle sentir que tenía todo su apoyo.

Mei no podía modular nada. Los ojos estaban cristalinos recordando escalofriantemente cómo había muerto su padre y luego como ese viejo decrépito le apuntaba a ella con un arma en la cabeza.

El rostro de Seto no mostraba ningún gesto, sólo miraba con odio al hombre que subía al escenario. Eso sí, sus puños estaban enérgicamente apretados, no le daría el gusto de verlo caer. Aunque por dentro estaba hecho pedazos, otra vez tendría que desenterrar ese pasado que mil veces había tratado dejar atrás para construir un futuro para él y para su hermanito.

Al parecer, su deseo jamás se cumpliría. Lo que no sabía era que, para que su pasado quedara definitivamente atrás, tendría que armarlo _de nuevo._

- Vaya, no pensé que causaría tanta conmoción – dijo Gozaburo con una sonrisa sobreactuada – mis pobres hijos ni se la pueden creer, pobrecitos…

- Sinvergüenza… – el primero que pudo dirigir un comentario fue el faraón que apenas podía controlar su ira.

- Se preguntarán que hago aquí después de desaparecer tanto tiempo… - continuó hablando el mayor – mi retiro se produjo después de que mi hijo Seto me "quitó" la empresa. Para mí – con fingida tristeza – mi dolor más grande no fue que la haya perdido, sino que mi "hijo", a quien le había dado todo mi amor, me hubiera pagado de esa forma. No lo pude resistir.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos los ojos iba directo hacia el castaño, lo más probable era que sería al día siguiente la portada de la revista de chismes y la primera plana de los periódicos.

- Vi con orgullo como ha crecido, como ha hecho de la Kaiba Corporation una empresa mundialmente conocida. Sin embargo, he visto que ha entrado en crisis, y como tu padre, debo ayudarle. Un padre siempre perdona a sus hijos, así que el legado de nuestra familia perdurará por siempre.

¡Mentira! Todo era una mentira. Si no quería ponerlo en su lugar era porque tenía la suficiente clase para no alimentar las habladurías, no caería a su nivel.

Pero había alguien dentro de la gente que no opinaba lo mismo que él.

Alguien que tenía las suficientes agallas como para gritarle sus cuatro verdades, y cuando se trataba de su dragón, ni siquiera vacilaría.

- ¡No es cierto, viejo farsante! – gritó Joey, centrando toda su atención en él – si quisieras "tanto" a tu hijo, no lo dejarías en evidencia delante de todos y justo vuelves en el peor momento… quizás ayudarlo signifique que te quedes con todos los frutos de tu hijastro, aprovechándote del pánico… ¿nos crees tontos? No tienes ni la cara de bondadoso. Si aparentas, al menos hazlo bien; porque tu hijo sí tiene _dignidad_ para no contestarte como se debe. Y yo lo haría si no hubiesen damas presentes.

Seto miró al rubio con la vehemencia que lo defendía, lo que le provocó incomodidad, no se sabía cómo reaccionar. Se debatía entre la felicidad y la vergüenza, aunque no podía dejar de lado esa revoltura en su corazón.

Tampoco sabía qué era correcto… ¿Qué era lo que debía sentir?

Por todos los dioses, decir que estaba confundido era poco. Hasta para Seto Kaiba, todo esto era demasiado.

Y si los periodistas estaban locos de alegría por el menudo reportaje que tenían en el bolsillo, esto sería la noticia del año. Para nadie era desconocido que Seto Kaiba y Joseph Wheeler no podían hablarse sin ofenderse, más de alguna ocasión, se los vio discutir en televisión.

Al mismo tiempo, Gozaburo ardía, sus planes no habían salido como lo esperaba, no se imaginaba que dentro de la _"so-cia-li-té"_ hubiera un impetuoso bocón. O mejor dicho, que un arrabalero se mezclara con la alta sociedad; nadie con alcurnia se atrevería a hacer ese escándalo.

El hombre de edad ya conocía eso de que la gente con dinero se volvía más altanera con los que están por debajo suyo, pero con los de mayor nivel, corrían despavoridos apenas sentían la amenaza.

Ya habría tiempo de encargarse de Wheeler. Lo primero era lo primero…

Seto…

A pesar de ello, la intervención de rubio hizo que la conferencia se aguara y todo quedara en nada, terminando en un escándalo tácito.

- Señores – tomó la palabra Gozaburo – lo que dijo el señor… Wheeler me tiene sin cuidado – Joey se encontraba serio – que piense lo que quiera… total, mi conciencia está muy tranquila… Por lo demás,

esto recién está empezando. Disfruten la velada.

Así la fiesta pudo seguir "normal", siendo los únicos temas de conversación el regreso del gran Kaiba y su altercado con Joey Wheeler. Lorent y Mokuba se dirigieron rápidamente donde estaban Seto, Joey y Mei. El pequeño al divisar a su hermano mayor, lo abrazó fuertemente, los dos tenían que estar unidos.

- Hermano, tengo miedo…

- Tranquilo, Mokuba. Te prometo que ese viejo ya no hará nada en contra de nosotros – le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad aunque él supiera que no era cierto.

El rubio se percató que desde que Gozaburo había aparecido, Mei no había hablado media palabra. Al verla, la apreció que estaba muy pálida, lo que le preocupó mucho.

- Mei – la llamó - ¿estás bien, flaca?

- Ahhh… - se asustó al estar concentrada, al punto de sentir la voz de Joey, se sintió desubicada – lo siento, cariño, me siento un poco mal, eso es todo.

- Joey, es mejor que vayamos a casa, Mei está más blanca que un papel – solicitó el ojirojizo y añadió en un tono un poco delatador – fuiste muy valiente, Joey. No muchos se atreven lo que tú hiciste. Eres único¿lo sabías? – el rubio enrojeció ante la pregunta de Lorent.

A ninguno de los Kaiba les gustó la "atención" del francés hacia el joven, más a Seto, que la encontró que era _demasiada._ Sentía unas ganas de tener un encuentro con la soledad para ordenar su mente. Mandó a Mokuba que lo esperara con Yugi y el faraón, mientras él se iría "por ahí" un rato.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Lorent.

- Papi, ya me siento mejor – le dijo la ojiazul – sabía que esto pasaría, es natural que la primera reacción fuera ésta. No te preocupes.

- Princesa…

- En serio, Lorent – observó que le faltaba el rubio – oye¿no has visto a Joey? Estaba con nosotros hace un segundo.

- Sí, Kaiba y Mokuba también estaban con nosotros…

Los dos se miraron, concluyendo rápidamente…

No había que ser un genio para saber que había sido de Joey.

* * *

Lindo panorama tenía su amigo, quería llevárselo al barrio rojo para tirarse a prostitutas y él… 

El quería que el ojiverde fuera su ramera, pagándole lo que fuera con tal que se metiera en su cama…

Es que aparte no se atrevía a decirle las tres palabras que resumirían perfectamente su estado civil. Es que antes se pegaría un tiro en la nuca o se tiraría al mar amarrado en cadenas.

Decir que se tiene casi veinte años estando "solo, virgen y necesitado" no era muy motivador. Su pensamiento asquerosamente machista le decía que una mujer lo podría reconocer sin problemas, pero para un hombre era casi un pecado.

Es que de sólo mirar su alrededor es para sentirse depresivo… Joey casado, Yami y Yugi vivían aún una paradisíaca luna de miel, Duke levantaba una piedra y salían diez mujeres, Tea era la sensación de los chicos de Broadway… ¡Hasta el frígido de Kaiba tenía más vida sexual que él!

O para peor… se imaginaba que el pequeño Mokuba tuviera más experiencia que él…

¡Diablos!

Tristan sabía que no era tan atractivo como los demás, a pesar de que aparentaba lo contrario. No era que tuviera envidia, aunque se sentiera un poco a la sombra de sus amigos; ya sea porque su participación en los duelos se limitaba a ser un porrista o que siempre las chicas se derretían por Yami, Kaiba o Joey.

Para rematarla, había comenzado con duditas existenciales…

Oh, sí… nadie sabía que Tristan Taylor tenía problemas de orientación sexual. Es que a él SIEMPRE le habían gustado las mujeres, e inclusive, era demasiado evidente para todos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la hermana de Joey, la tierna Serenity. El punto es que no tuvo ni la más puta idea cuando se empezó a fijar en su "rival" de amores, y rival entre comillas, el tal Duke Deblin se enloquecía con cualquier cosa que tuviera falda.

Es que había que darle la razón a las chicas que caían una y otra vez con él. Es que el tipo era como tener una cita con el dentista, desde que lo saludabas hasta que te despedías te quedabas con la boca abierta de par en par. Unos ojos verdes tan vivos que te hacían temblar las rodillas y con ese look tan exótico que te hacía volar la imaginación a puntos casi esquizofrénicos. Sin comentarios con respecto a su coquetería, el tipo no se sabía si era shamán o le hacía a la brujería, pero cuando te hablaba, te dejaba sin voluntad, completamente a la merced de sus deseos.

Sin embargo, el tipo era un declarado trisexual… hetero, mujeriego y lesbiano.

O sea, por donde se lo miraba, le gustaban las mujeres. Que tuvieran la delantera de Pamela Anderson, la cintura de Gwyneth Paltrow y la cola de Jennifer López. En consecuencia, le bajó tremenda depresión al pobre Tristan cuando se enteró que Duke finalmente alguien le ganó y era una "china cochina", que si se pusiera a barrer, uno se confundiría fácilmente pensando que es la escoba quien estaba barriendo y no al revés; y con un carácter que podría obligar a Deblin sin chistar a que saltara por las calles de Domino con un tutú rosa.

Aunque la posición de su amigo tampoco la envidiaba. Descubrió que la "chica sacarina" de verdad estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos, Joey Wheeler. Y ahí sí que no. Duke era un rompecorazones de lo peor, pero las mujeres de los amigos eran hombres para él.

Así que por eso, después de la conferencia, lo llamó y habían terminado en el barrio rojo de Domino.

¿Cómo le diría que le estaban empezando a gustar los hombres?

- Oye, daditos… ¿por qué no decides entrar de una vez por todas?

- Ehhh… esh queh todaaaaaaas son taaaaaan lindaaaaaaaash – sin contar que el tipo no andaba con unas "copitas de más" a cuestas, sino que toda una botella de sake y apenas podía mover los pies.

Duke ni esperó la reaparición de Gozaburo, estaba tan dolido porque había dejado partir a la china que llamó a su amigo del alma y se bebió todo lo que le pusieron en frente en el primer bar que pillaron.

Y ahí estaba el estúpido de Tristan para reconfortarlo, el amigo del alma que no quería nada salvo devorárselo a besos.

Para empeorar su sensacional vida, el tipo se estaba apoyando en él, de una forma, ejem… quedando algo pegaditos. La tentación de aprovecharse del tipo eran mayúsculas y ya comenzaba a sudar por resistirse a tirársele encima.

No sabía que conocería en aquel lugar tan corrompido al que sería el amor de su vida, de la mano de la persona que menos esperó.

La coincidencia, casualidad o destino… ni idea…

¿Qué importaba? Cuando el amor llegaba, llegaba…

Aquel chico pasaba en la soledad como que nada en la vida, la vanidad característica de él lo hacía mirar sólo por la vereda del frente. Hasta Duke, que por muy bebido que estuviera, lo reconoció inmediatamente.

- Oyeeeeep… ¿eshe nooo esh…?

El castaño casi se cayó con el ojiverde y todo, creyó que nunca más volvería a ver a ese sujeto, quien les miraba sorprendido. Tristan claramente leyó un "mierda" en los labios del tipo, que cruzó velozmente la calle para meterlos en un callejón.

- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó bruscamente.

- ¿Quéh creeeeees que hachemos en un barrio rojo, idiotah?... ¿Rezhar?

Duke inmediatamente recibió una patada en el estómago, retorciéndose en el piso. Por muy ebrio que estuviera, el golpe le dolió. Tal vez no recordaría lo que le pasó a la mañana siguiente, pero el dolor en su zona abdominal no se lo quitaría nadie.

- Hey¡no le hagas eso! – se iba a abalanzar al individuo, pero paró en seco al ver una navaja.

- No le pegué por gracioso. Este imbécil es una lacra, le pegué por lo que hizo a mi _hermana_ – luego miró

al joven excéntrico – pobre de que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, que la próxima vez que le hagas sufrir, juro que yo mismo te dejaré eunuco¿te quedó claro? – Duke asintió con pavor.

Tris se sorprendió por lo que acaba de confesar… ¿una hermana? Si EL tenía una hermana, Kaiba tendría mil y un problemas. Ni la resaca excusaría a Duke para que le dijese todo el listado de mujeres que había echado a la bolsa e irse de lengua con cierto CEO.

- Ah, otra cosa… si quieren publicar que me vieron van a pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo. Si llego a saber que le contaron a alguien, yo se la cortaré a tu amigo y a ti… y a ti…

Tristan retrocedió los mismos pasos que ese sujeto avanzaba hasta que tropezó en una pared. El corazón le latía rápidamente, quién sabía lo que le iban a hacer. Empezó a rogar para que no le hicieran daño.

- P-Por favor… – pidió el moreno – n-no m-me hagas na-nada…

Imprevistamente vio su mirada… ¿desde cuando esos ojos _azules_ lucían tan saltones? Una mano traviesa empezó a buscar el punto más sensible de Tristan, quien al contacto, gimió erizándose de pies a cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuera él mismo, lo masturbaba.

Para ser encima del pantalón, ese tipo se manejaba en el "asunto". Masajeando lenta y tortuosamente, observando cada gesto y saboreando cada ruidito que le ofrecía el moreno, quien a pesar que no lo deseaba, estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, olvidándose por completo del que yacía tirado en el suelo.

Aquel ojiazul no supo que le atraía tanto el chico que le estaba haciendo ver estrellitas, pero desde que lo vio, algo le pasó y no pudo superarlo con el paso de los años, a pesar que tenía bastante "experiencia". Así que este momento se sentía en la gloria, no podía darle nombre a lo que sentía, pero lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Además él mismo estaba excitadísimo, sabía que esas actitudes sólo correspondían a alguien que era…

_Virgen…_

- Dé… ja… me – balbuceó el moreno entre jadeos.

El tipo, encontrando que ya no le faltaba mucho para romperse, lo dejó en paz. Tristan se sintió aliviado que esto no había pasado a mayores, no quería que su "debut" fuera producto de una violación. A pesar de su postura de machote, era un romanticón sin remedio que añoraba que su primera vez fuera con alguien fabulosamente especial.

Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

- Ya sabes… si dices algo… terminaré con lo que empecé, quieras o_ no_ – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – cuídate, monito…

Suspiró cuando el misterioso tipo se fue, tenía unos deseos de llorar como si fuera un crío de ocho años.

¿Y cómo no? Con el corazón en la mano, una erección del porte del Titanic y un amigo durmiendo como un angelito no era un escenario muy alentador que digamos.

- ¿Por qué sólo a _mí_ me pasan estas cosas?...

* * *

No lo podía creer… su padrastro estaba de vuelta… 

Estaba completamente solo en uno de los pasillos escondidos del castillo, apoyando su espalda a una pared. Lo necesitaba. No quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado tan resignado, sobretodo Mokuba, quien de seguro estaría muy angustiado con él.

No era para menos, lo había dejado mal delante de todos, diciendo que fue un hijo desagradecido y que lo había estafado después de todo lo que le había dado ¡Ja! Eso nunca podría haberse llamado relación de padre-hijo, más bien era de maestro-aprendiz. Uno muy cruel, por cierto. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, lo adoptó para satisfacer su maldad, desde dejarlo sin comer hasta ir a los golpes. Mal nacido, sólo cosechó lo que había sembrado.

¡Demonios!

¿Es que acaso nunca su pasado quedaría atrás y enterrado?

Había hecho de todo para dar vuelta la página, inclusive destruyó Alcatraz para que el imperio de Gozaburo se fuera al olvido, pero al parecer, no había dado resultados.

Además tenía claras intenciones de quedarse nuevamente con la KC.

Qué bien, justo en el peor momento, apareciera el _padre_ comprensivo a ayudar al hijo con la empresa, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho; "un padre siempre perdonaba a sus hijos", le había dicho a la prensa. Ahora cuéntele una de vaqueros porque era la mayor sandez que había escuchado en toda su vida.

De pronto, se había quedado en una pieza…

Tal vez… fue Gozaburo quien planteó lo del atentado como excusa que lo traía de regreso a Domino.

Se lo había imaginado, ese loco desequilibrado era capaz de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, no creyó que fuera posible. Eso significaba que todos estaban en peligro, el corazón se le encogió de la angustia de pensar que a Mokuba le pudieran hacer algo; para Seto era casi como un cartel en la cara de que ese chico era "su debilidad", si le pasaba cualquier cosa, sabía que podría matar.

No importaba, no importaba lo que pasaría, él simplemente daría la pelea. Si quería la corporación, Seto le pondría cara, no le quitaría lo que todos estos años había construido con esfuerzo y sudor. Ya le había ganado dos veces y podría fácilmente con una tercera.

Trataba de autoconvencerse que eso sería así. Pero presentía que esta vez no sería llegar y ganarle en un duelo, bien claro le había dicho la última vez; _"Seto, jamás te podrás escapar de mí",_ era lógico que iría a planear algo para arremeter de nuevo en su contra.

Y la hizo en grande.

Por supuesto, nadie lo defendió. Excepto _él._

No sabía si el hecho le producía una cierta satisfacción o rabia. Es que lo único que quería es que Wheeler tomara un avión y se devolviera por donde vino. Le _incomodó _que lo haya defendido ante Gozaburo, sin importarle los retos de su mujer o que mañana sería la comidilla de todo el mundo.

El perro no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo impulsivo que defendía todo lo que creía con una fe que no dejaba pasar desapercibido.

Sin embargo, hubiera preferido que se quedara bien calladito, peor se sentía que el perro saltara a ladrar. El no necesitaba que lo defendiera un sabueso.

- Kaiba…

Fantástico, esto era lo único que le faltaba, el mismo Joseph Wheeler en frente suyo.

- "…" – no le quiso responder nada, no quería dejar al engendro de hija que tiene huérfana antes de tiempo.

- Sé que la estás pasando mal…

- Haber, perro – lo interrumpió – vete con tu lástima a otra parte.

- No seas tonto, Kaiba. A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, veo que tampoco quieres hablar de _eso_ – le aclaró ante la mirada molesta de Seto – pero necesitas ayuda, estúpido…

- ¿Cómo me acabas de ayudar hace poco? – lo observó con el ceño fruncido – me ayudaste tanto que agrandaste el escándalo, me dejaste en ridículo. Gracias, Wheeler por arruinarme más la velada – sonó irónico.

- Yo no lo hice con esa intención – repuso ofendido, había salido en su defensa bienintencionadamente, aunque al parecer, al CEO le había parecido todo lo contrario.

- Ah… tengo que reconocer que de ti no puedo esperar mucho, después de todo eres un perro – le dirigió una mirada de desdén – los de tu especie abren mejor "las piernas" que la boca.

En ese momento, Joey se rompió…

Y no precisamente en llanto, sino la paciencia que hacía mucho tiempo le estaba teniendo al ojiazul; tenía rabia, tenía pena y unas ganas de llorar hasta que quedara seco. Pero había una fuerza superior, esa bestia que guardaba hacía años en su corazón había despertado para darle la lección de su vida a Seto Kaiba.

Las consideraciones de su "amor" se habían terminado. En el año que había pasado ni siquiera había cambiado un poco la cortesía dedicada a su persona. La sorna y el odio dedicados a él ya no daban para más.

El rubio no aguantaba más.

Y si tendría que venderle el alma al diablo para que su _demonio_ personal escarmentara, lo haría.

Ni porque fuera el padre de Joyce tendría contemplación. No quisiera decirle a su hija cuando creciera que él era de ese tipo de masoquistas que se dejaba arrastrar como culebras por el piso con tal que su "amor" les correspondiera.

Joey Wheeler tenía orgullo y se lo demostraría.

Ya no era el chico que tenía que trabajar como negro para vivir como blanco. Ahora era el "igual" a ese ricachón. Sin contar con el as que tenía su esposa bajo su manga.

- Tan imbécil, Kaiba… - se reía con incredulidad – miras a todos por debajo, siendo que un día fuiste un huérfano pobretón con un hermano, abandonados a su suerte. Y ahora te las das de gran señor.

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! – le gritó iracundo – tú no sabes nada…

- Sí que sé muchas cosas… sé que la vida da muchas vueltas y las cosas caen por su propio peso. No porque eres el señor presidente de una compañía, no te va a pasar. Vas a ver que va a hacer este tipo que abre bien las piernas. Porque, aunque no te guste, no te puedes quejar que las abro bien… - sonrió con seducción casual – digo… si me aguantaste dos años, eso es todo un récord para ti, mi estimado ricachón – un gruñido del castaño le dio toda la razón – si ahora me disculpas, tengo una familia que atender.

- Andate, nadie te tiene atado aquí.

- Perfecto – dijo Joey con una sonrisa, desconcertando a Kaiba – pero ya lo sabes, "las cosas caen por su propio peso" – después de eso pasó por su lado y se fue.

Para Seto fue bastante raro los últimos gestos del rubio. Esa sonrisa mordaz y esa frase con dobles intenciones no eran propias del perro; éste según lo recordaba, era demasiado ingenuo para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Seguramente la señora Wheeler tendría mucho que ver en este cambio.

Sin embargo, la frase no debía pasar por alto.

Joey tenía demasiada confianza. Si estuviera él solo, quizás pensaría que serían únicamente fanfarronadas.

Pero a su lado tenía gente que hablaba de todo_ menos_ pedanterías.

Tenía una angustia en el pecho.

Estaba seguro de que el perro hablaba en serio…

* * *

Mei y Lorent estaban en completo silencio en la entrada esperando al rubio… 

¿Qué más hablar si el maldito lunático de Gozaburo lo había dicho todo? Aclarando que no es lo que dijo explícitamente, sino que implícitamente. Si la forma de señalarle al mundo que quiere estar al lado de su hijo era incriminándole que era malagradecido y un embaucador, qué quedaría para los demás.

A ella, lo más probable que le esperarían las penas del infierno…

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Joey? – preguntó el ojirojizo preocupado – desde la conferencia que no lo vemos – miraba a todos lados por si el de ojos melados se aparecía.

- Lorent, no estoy con ganas de ser la niñera de Joey, creo que está bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo – protestó de mala gana – además apostaría mi valiosa cabeza que está con el idiota de Seto, es "ob-vio" – señalando como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Cuidado con las confianzas, princesa. No es bueno que lo trates de "Seto", alguien te podría oír y podría pensar cualquier cosa – le aconsejó.

- ¿Yo la amante de ese frígido? – lo dijo asombrada – antes lo sería de Joey… desgraciadamente le gustan los hombres y yo delirio por unos ojos verdes, pero dime que el chico no está como quiere – agregó.

- No digas esas cosas – le contestó con un leve rubor en las mejillas – lo más importante es que él esté bien.

- Lo sé, en todo caso, no creo que Gozaburo lo mire como blanco todavía. Para él, es otro más del universo; el muertito será todo lo que tú quieras, pero se sabe cuidar la imagen y no ha matado a nadie por matar.

- ¡Qué caritativo es San Gozaburo! – ironizó el ojirojizo.

- No te pongas en el plan de imbécil, que a ti no te queda.

No era muy común en él que lo hiciera, pero cuando se trataba de Joey, Lorent no escatimaba para expresar sus sentimientos. Aparte de que estaba celoso, lo estaba, Seto Kaiba le caía como patada en el hígado.

- Lorent, ahí viene Joey – le indicó la morena - ¿es mi idea o algo no está bien?

Como buen instinto femenino, fue muy correcta en su pregunta. El rubio no estaba bien.

Otra vez se sentía destrozado y desilusionado, no importaba lo que hiciera; para Seto, él siempre sería un excelente revolcón que se había trasformado en un estorbo. Tenía que ganarle aunque fuera una maldita vez en su vida, tenía que demostrarle a ese ricachón que era capaz.

El problema es que no sería la primera vez y, en cada ocasión, había quedado mal parado en el intento.

_"Ganar a Joey Wheeler no es motivo de celebración…"_

Recordó claramente las punzantes palabras de su dragón, quien después de un duelo, se las había tirado mientras él estaba arrodillado y totalmente derrotado frente a él.

¿Cómo lo vería más de un simple prostituto si no le demostraba que no había llegado donde había llegado sólo porque Mei o Yami lo protegiesen?

No era brillante como ellos, pero sí era una persona llena de ganas y esfuerzo, valorando cada cosa que se había ganado.

No quiso… sin embargo, quería hacerle probar de una vez por todas a Seto que él sabía muchas cosas_** más**_ que simplemente abrir las piernas. Tal vez no se ganaría su amor pero sí el buen trato que a toda persona le correspondería.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – indagó Lorent – no tienes buena cara.

- No te preocupes, estoy mejor que nunca – respondió con su clásica sonrisa socarrona.

- No nos engañas – lo contradijo la ojiazul – se te nota en los ojos que Kaiba te "la" hizo por enésima vez.

- Pues sí – habló con total relajo – pero en fin… Lo que tengo que hacer es ponerle punto final a esto…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, Lorent… Mei… – mirándola a los ojos – cambié de opinión, acepto.

- ¿Aceptas qué? – preguntó sin entender exactamente.

- _Acepto_ tu proposición… pasado mañana quiero ver a Seto Kaiba retorcerse como el gusano que es…

Mei y Lorent se miraron con susto y asombro al mismo tiempo.

Joey era menos tonto de lo que se podría pensar. Utilizaría muy bien el encargo que le dio la chica.

Muy bien.

La bestia de Joseph Wheeler al fin saldría a relucir y se desparramaría a _todos _lados…

* * *

**¡Holitas! Qué feliz ando o salí al fin de vacaciones, así que creo que actualizaré más pronto. Además el séptimo es más cortito que éste, ya está todo listo para que empiece lo mejor. ****  
**

**¿Comments? No hay mucho que comentar… apareció el malo, que es MUY malo jajajajaja. Joey trató de ser el héroe de la noche, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, Seto volvió a despreciarlo, significando que acepte la propuesta de Mei. El próximo capi verán cuando se concrete "ese favor", el gato se va a querer morir xDDD. **

**¿Y qué les pareció el amorcito de Tris?... Un poquito patudo el chiquillo, pero en fin n.n No se sabe quien está peor, si Tristan o Duke, uffff…**

**Les deseo un feliz año 2007 atrasado con mucho más yaoi xDDDDDDD.**

**Se los desea cariñosamente…**

**Shabi-chan.**

**Ahora vamos a los revis:**

**Kerkira HiwAtem:** Así es, Gozaburo no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda xD y ya empezó a hacer sufrir a Se-chan, aunque el muy agradecido siempre tiene a "alguien" que lo defienda. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte narrativa, siempre temí que fuera muy pesada. En cuanto a Moki, no sólo lo dejarán soñar sino que su objeto de deseo tampoco lo dejará respirar en paz.

**angellight23:** Sí, es el hobby de Gozaburo arruinar la vida de todos, en fin u.u' Creo que si para uno es difícil asumir que amas al tipo que encuentras más estúpido, cómo lo sería para alguien de las características de Seto Kaiba… un eterno debate interno. Qué emoción, espero que al final sigas diciendo que este fic es una bendición jejejeje.

**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-:** Yo opino que la gente piensa que les llega la felicidad cuando ellos reciben lo que creen que es "eso" su felicidad, cuando lo que necesitan es otra cosa. El problema se produce cuando las dos chocan en una mente tan obtusa como la de Seto Kaiba en esto de las emociones. Además, como tú dices, su IQ elevado ya ve que el matrimonio Wheeler no es tan perfecto como las apariencias lo dicen, lo que lo traerá más confundido todavía. La bebita tendrá su parte especial, cuando conozca a su padre Seto… ¿Qué pasará entre esos dos? Sólo la autora lo sabe xD.

**Elen-Ses:** Al fin… si no, se unirían todos a lincharme. Al menos nadie se quejará que el encuentro tuvo mucho contacto xD Pero el estúpido de Seto tenía que molestar a Joey; la diferencia es que el rubiecito tiene abogada jejeje Moki insistirá en su carrera y tendrá de su parte a la única persona que tiene el mismo carácter monstruoso que su hermano para convencerlo. Me alegro que a mi betita le agrade la introspectiva del bastardo ricachón, asegurándole que de ahora en adelante sufrirá muchísimo. Mujer boba, soy desvelada de nacimiento, así que no te preocupes xD. Además gracias a ti, he crecido mucho como escritora, soy yo la que debo agradecer por tu paciencia y amistad. Besitos.


End file.
